Devoted Heart Neptunia:Redemption of a Mercenary
by Crimson Hero Writer
Summary: A story about a man with nothing to live for or to his name. He enters a world known to have 4 goddesses. He enters a city to meet a goddess he decides to work for. What will happen to this young man? Will he find purpose for his empty life or die before he can get what he seeks for. A man must fight for what he truly desires. Will he win the battles ahead? Can she grant his wish?
1. Prelude

**Prelude**

It's Saturday morning as a young man walks into his friend's house. He has just got off work.

" I hate working overnights, but it is where the money is at." The young man stated. The young man just graduated from high school and was forced out of his only home. He lost everything in this process. His friend, Zack takes him in until the young man can get back on his feet. Zack is about 5'10. He has long brown hair and rather toned. He has been there for the young from a distance for years on end. The friendship has been dying lately. The young man feels like he has been abandoned by everyone.

" Anthony, you look like shit man." Zack stated with slight concern.

" Why thank you Zack. What else is new?" Anthony stated in a disgusted tone. Anthony is 5'9 and built for hand to hand combat. He is eighteen years and loves sword fighting. He is a man who has lost all hope in anything and everything.

" Sorry Zack. I wish to go to my room to rest. I'm exhausted." Anthony stated as he goes downstairs to his room. He turns on his PS3 and pops in Hyper Dimension Neptunia. He lays down and starts a new game. He played the game for a few hours before he falls asleep. He wakes up a few hours in a junkyard.

" The hell? Ow! That hurt. How did I end up on this pile of metal?" Anthony got really confused , gets up and walks around a little. He gets ambushed by small metal golems. He notices a random rusted steel broadsword. He picks up and arms himself for the battle.

" Damn it. I have to beat these metal monsters just to get out of here. For real? Hopefully I can beat them." Anthony charges at the golems. He swings the sword at the golems as the monsters bash him around. The battle ended with Anthony limping away in victory.

" I barely made it through that. I'm covered in bruises and blood. Great Not even ten minutes in this weird world and I'm already death." Anthony stated as he limped out of the junkyard.

He walks around for hours on end until he saw a huge industrial-like city. The city has lots of factories within the city. It seems like a place where inventors would come to make new items and then sells them all across this world. It has a steam punk theme to it that makes it more appealing to some people. Anthony is in awe as he sees the city. He loves technology. He enters the city in search for answers.

"I need to speak to some people here. I must know where I am at." Anthony stated.

" Hello there stranger. How are you doing?" A random lady said to Anthony.

" I'm alright. Do you know where I am at?" Anthony asked her.

" OH well if you have no clue than I shall tell you. You're in Lastation. The Land of Black Regality." She stated.

" Lastation? Land of Black Regality? OK! I have to ask. What world is this?" Anthony asked in panic.

" Gameindustri Sir. If you are lost why not seek our goddess." She stated

" Your goddess? Who is your goddess?" Anthony knew at this point he was not on earth anymore

" You have lived under a rock. Our goddess's name is Lady Black Heart." She laughed a little.

" Thank you for the info miss. Now where can I see the goddess." Anthony asked her.

" OH over there. However getting an audience with her isn't easy. You sure you can get there on your own." She stated with concern.

" I will be fine. Thanks for the concern. I must be going." Anthony runs towards the Basilicom.

" So I must seek Lady Black Heart. I think I know where I am at now. If I am correct. I'm in Hyper Dimension Neptunia. I still can't believe this. Damn my vision is getting blurry. I have to find it quickly before this pain knocks me out." Anthony stated as he went on limping to the basilicom. He finally found the basilicom.

" So this is it. This is the building the lady told me to go. It's really big to say the least. I must get an audience with the goddess." Anthony stated as he marches towards the basilicom.

**Author's Note: Hey Look a preview of the Spin-off! This story will be more romance and less action. My purpose for this story is to tell a story if the Hero ended with Noire. Hope you guys will like this story as much as Reborn. Thanks for reading. Until the Next Chapter :)**


	2. Lastation's Goddess

**Chapter 1**

**Lastation and it's "Ideal" Goddess.**

I approach the basilicom as I barely even make to the doors. I saw guards at the entrance. I knew I had to try to get an audience with the goddess. It will my only chance for any clear answer to this mess. All I know is that I'm in Gameindustri and not on earth. I wondered why this is all happening. I knew thinking about it will not do anything, so I made my chance to get into the basilicom.

" Sir I wish to enter the basilicom." I stated as I finally fell to my knees due to the sheer pain.

" Oh? Right away sir!." The guard let me in right away due to my severe condition. The inside of this building was huge. It look like a government building, or more like a church in a way. This place made you feel like you're in a holy place. The workers call down for the Goddess, Noire. She comes down stairs.

As she came down stairs, I got a close look at her. She has long flowing black hair tied in a twin tail style held by black and blue ribbons. Her dress show her -assets- in a rather beautiful way. Her dress is white, red, and black with her shoulders exposed. Her outfit is topped of with a blue and black ribbon collar and her enchanting red eyes.

" Why has a wounded man come to my basilicom?" Noire stated in concern as she walks towards me.

I looked up to her. " I came in hope to have an audience with you, Lady Noire." I stated in a proper tone. Noire is known as the -ideal- goddess , so i tried to show as much respect as possible.

"So. . . you came all this way just to see me? You seems all mangled up. What is your name young man?" Noire seemed a bit shocked.

" My name is Anthony Cooper. I'm just a lost traveler just trying to find somewhere to rest for a while." I kinda wasn't lying. I lost everything before I even came to this world. Noire looked at me as she is in deep thought.

" Before I decide what to do, you need to rest first. Please follow me Anthony." I followed Noire to a random room. The room had a king-sized bed and a dresser. It is rather empty otherwise.

" You will rest here for a while until you are fully recovered. I will decide what to do with you from there." Noire stated. She looked at my rusted sword.

" A warrior, I see. I might have thought of something, but first rest up. I will bring you some food. You must be starving from that long journey here." Noire left before I could muster out a word. I laid down on the bed. I passed out the second my body hit the soft bed. Noire enters the room and saw me already passed out.

" He is already asleep? He must have not slept in days. I will put his food on the dresser, no I better put it in the fridge. I don't want it to go bad." Noire goes down stairs and puts the food in the fridge. Kei, the oracle comes towards Noire. Kei is a business kind of woman to say the least. She always wears a suit and is always for business.

" How is the young man doing Noire?" Kei asked her.

" It's surprising that that he is alive to say the least. He will need time to recover before we can even do anything. He said he came just to see me. It's shocking to hear that." Noire blushed a little.

" Yes, It has been a while since anyone came to see you, let alone a gentleman." Kei smiled.

" Kei! That's rude. People come to see me. . sometimes. . .once in a while" Noire just got quiet.

" Noire. It has been months since anyone came to see you. All you ever do is work." Kei stated bluntly.

"So! A goddess's work never ends." Noire got angry very quickly.

" Regardless, you seemed happy when he said that." Kei's smile brighten.

" Yea, maybe just a little. I'm going to bed Kei. I will see you tomorrow." Noire goes upstairs to her room and lays down.

" So, a mysterious young man appeared at my basilicom. He said that he came here just to see me. I will believe that when I see enough of his character." Noire went into deep as she goes to sleep.

Three days passed as I laid in bed. Kei came up to my room once in awhile and questioned my intention of why I came here. I couldn't give her a clear answer, since I'm still disoriented for the battle three days prior. The next day I finally get out of bed. I notice I'm covered in bandages. I got really hungry and went downstairs. I saw a small plate of food with my name on it. I went for and inhaled the food. I hear the footsteps coming for up stairs and went towards it. It was Noire.

" Oh? Good morning Lady Noire." I stated in a proper tone of voice. I'm not used to speaking in a very proper tone of voice.

" Good Mor. . . Oh! Anthony you're awake" Noire jumped a little. I guess she wasn't expecting me to be up and running around just yet. She not used to a lot of people, so that doesn't help either. That is something we have in common.

" I can move now, so I thought I get and move around a little. I don't like being lazy at all." I stated with a slight smile.

" At least you're not lazy. That's good because I have a gift for you" Noire goes to her desk and hands and black and grey uniform and a dark steel broadsword.

" That hell is with this?" I stated in complete confusion.

" That is your uniform and I got your weapon fixed as well. You're welcome." Noire stated with a small laugh.

I felt really thankful just a change of clothes and a neat weapon. I went to the room I'm staying and put on my uniform. It's black and grey with protection all over the uniform. There is a sheth to put my sword as well. I put my sword in it's sheth. It came with black leather gloves as well. I went back downstair.

" OK. what is with the uniform?" I asked Noire.

" You need a home correct? Well if you work for me then you will have a home." Noire stated in a sassy tone.

" Yes, that is true I wish for a home." I stated

" Well first I want you to prove yourself. There is a tournament being held. Base on your performance, it will determine what you will be. You could be grunt for the army, a guard for the basilicom, or even a personal guard for Kei or Myself. I really can't believe to see you that strong." Noire laughed.

"Challenge accepted" I stated with a grin on my face.

" What is with that smile?" Noire got a bit confused.

" I will aim for the top. This is my own chance to make something of my life. I came to this world with nothing but the clothes on my back. I can't let this chance slip under my fingers. I will start training right away." I stated as I left the basilicom.

"I'm curious if he is really going to aim that high? He going to aim for the position of being a personal guard. I never found anyone even worthy of it. Maybe he could be the one. I want to see this first hand. Best of luck to him." Noire thought to herself.

I went to the closest dungeon and fought monsters left and right.

" I must win this tournament no matter what. If I don't, then I might not have a home and die here. I have nothing to lose her but my life. I have so much to gain here. I will start a new here in Gameindustri and lead my own life with no one in my way.

**Author's Note: Hey guys. So yea backlash just from the prelude. Damn XD Anyways give this story a few chapter. I'm sure it will turn out good. For people following me. I'm working on Reborn more than this story. I will thank everyone for giving their point of view on this. Expect a chapter a week for this story. Sorry for the short chapters. Anyways thanks again and remember to review. Until the next chapter guys :)**


	3. A Fight for a New Life

**Chapter 2**

**A Fight for a New Life**

I trained for the next few weeks for the tournament. I went to the guild for quests and fought monster all day every day. I made some money on the side. I return to the basilicom and saw Noire standing there by the entrance.

" So where have you been going?" Noire asked me

" Why does it matter to you?" I stated with anger in my voice.

" I'm just curious. That's all." I saw Noire blush. Why though is all I could think of.

" If you must know Lady Noire, then I will tell you. I have been training for the tournament for the past few weeks. It's tomorrow correct?" I asked Noire in a serious tone.

" Yes, but why are training so hard for this Anthony?" Noire got curious.

" Noire, I'm a man with nothing to live for. I have nothing to my name. Nothing to lose. All I can go is up at this point. I desire a new life. A new way of living. Something worth while. That is why I'm training so hard." I stated as I looked into her eyes. I grabbed my sword and walked out. I decided to say one more thing more I left.

" Being your bodyguard just might be the change that I need." I stated as I finally left the basilicom.

" A man with nothing to his name and lost everything. He has the will to push on regardless. How admirable. I hope he really does win. I haven't seen such determination." Noire stated in amazement.

The day of the tournament is here. I entered a huge battle arena filled with monsters and other people.

" Wow. That is a lot of enemies in my path. I must reach to the top regardless." I told myself. I got called out into the arena. I saw a giant dragon in front of me.

" This is suicide! I have no choice but to fight this thing." I pulled out my sword and got myself ready for the fight before me. The dragon roared and charged at me. I barely evaded the dragon.

" Damn. He is really pissed off today." I saw Noire from a distance. I felt a sudden surge of courage pulsing through me. I ran towards the dragon, jumped on it's back, stabbed it's back and charged downward with full force.

" Vertical impact!" My sword glowed dark red as I blazed downward through the dragon's stomach and finished it off. The dragon falls towards me. I ran away for it to avoid being squashed by the giant beast.

" That's how you kill a dragon!" I laughed hard despite my lack of breathing.. I heard the applause from everyone. I saw Noire clapping in the fact she is impressed that I killed a dragon. The next battle was before me.

" I'm impressed that you killed that dragon so quickly. You must be quite strong." Someone stated as they walked towards me.

" I guess I just knew it's weak spot. I am here to win this tournament." I stated. I should expect to fight people here as well. After all the grand prize is a job in the basilicom.

" I assume now I have to defeat you now." I stated.

" You think you can defeat me? We will see about that." The dark knight draws his sword.

" It looks like you're ready." I drew my sword as well. The announcer taps on his microphone and begins to speak.

" The next match is about to begin everyone. This battle is between the dark knight to the left, Brian. To the right is a mysterious warrior from another land, Anthony! The best of luck to these powerful warriors! LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" The announcer stated with extreme excitement. Brian charged at me with his dark long sword. I evaded his attacks.

" You're rather slow Brian. That will be your downfall." I said to Brian with a small laugh.

" I will still defeat you and get the top position!" Brian swings his sword fiercely. I parried all of his attacks. I looked for a weak point to attack him. I manage to see a opening from his sides. I jumped backward and charged to his right side. I managed to daze him when I hit him.

" Let's end this here Brian!" My sword is engulfed in a red aura and I attacked him with full force.

" Dragon Flame Combo!" I sliced Brian left and right. I saw pieces of his black armor coming off with each strike I connect.

" The hell is this power!?" Brian screamed as he is getting attacked. The final strike sends him flying.

" Sorry Brian, but I must win this tournament. This is my only chance that I have been given. I must take it." I stated to the knocked out dark knight.

" That is it! Anthony is the winner of this match! He will be moving on to the semi-finals." The announcer said.

So I have just two more matches until victory. I have to reach for the top. I walked out of the arena. Noire comes towards me. I'm a bit surprised that she is coming towards me.

" You're much stronger than I expected. I'm quite impressed." Noire praised me for the fighting I displayed today.

" Thank you Lady Noire. I'm glad I'm not weak in your eyes. I'm fighting this hard for a reason." I stated.

" Why are you fighting so hard?" Noire asked curiously.

" I want that top position. I firmly believe that being your bodyguard could be the change that will give me a fresh start in life." I smiled slightly.

" You honestly believe that Anthony?" Noire said in a haughty tone.

" Yes I do Lady Noire. I have no where else I wish to be than right here in Lastation." I stated in a cheerful tone. I saw Noire blush.

" OH. I see. Well I wish the best of luck to you Anthony. Rest for today. Tomorrow is going to be a life-changing day for you." Noire stated in a serious tone.

" Of course Lady Noire. I will be going back to the Basilicom to rest. I will see there. . .right?" I started nervously.

" Y-yes of course you will." Noire stated nervously.

I go back to the basilicom. I open the doors and saw a short, white-haired business woman.

" Hello young man." Kei said to me.

" Oh. Hello there. Are you the oracle?" I asked her.

" Yes. I am Kei Jinguji, the oracle of Lastation. It's a pleasure to meet you. What is your name?" Kei said in her usual business tone.

" My name is Anthony Cooper. It's nice to meet you as well." I bowed before her.

" There is no need to bow to me. Please raise your head." I raised back up.

" Noire told me a little about you. You seem to have potential Anthony." Kei stated

" Potential to do what?" I got confused.

" The potential to fight. Please show what you're made of tomorrow in the semi-finals and the final match as well." Kei smiled.

" The final match? You think I would win?" I got more confused.

" I believe you will win. When I saw you fight; I saw fierce determination in your eyes. That's why I believe it." Kei stated with a smile on her face.

" Thank you for believing in me Kei. I will win this tournament tomorrow Kei. I will see you then Kei. I must rest." I went back to my bedroom that I'm staying right now.

" He could be the one we are seeking for. Let's see what will happen tomorrow." Kei stated to herself.

The next morning I got woken up by someone knocking on my bedroom door.

" Who is knocking on my door this early?" I said as I opened my eyes.

" Time to get up Anthony. If you want to see me really angry, then you can stay in bed." Noire giggled.

" Oh shit. . . I better get my ass up now." I got out of bed and put my uniform on and opened the door.

" I'm up Noire. I'm up!" I stated in fear for my life.

" Good. Breakfast is ready for you downstair. Go on and please eat." Noire stated. I notice anger in her voice, but also a bit of embarrassment.

I thought nothing of it and went downstairs to eat. I leave for the arena grounds shortly afterward. I saw my next opponent for the semi-finals. It is a dragoon. I kept telling myself that I'm going to win this match. I heard the microphone being tapped stating that the match is about to begin.

" The semi-finals are here people! Today's match is going to be an epic one! On the left is Michael the dragoon! and to the right is the mysterious warrior, Anthony! These warriors will fight to be in the finals with Blake the berserker! NOW LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" The announcer stated with burning passion. A spear is thrown at me and I dodged it.

" Look's like you're serious Michael." I said to the dragoon.

" You can't defeat a dragon knight" Michael charges at me with the spear he picks back up.

" Allow me to prove you wrong then!" I charged at him. My sword glew red as I attacked him with flurries of sword slashes. He blocked all of my attacks. He jumps into the air to prepare for a brutal attack.

" Big mistake there dragoon." I jumped up and charged at him. I uppercutted him with my sword following with another flurry of sword slashes. I smash him to the ground with a special move.

" Dragon's Impact!" I hit him with a charged downward slash. I charged downward with his body to the ground creating a small crater. I come out of the crater as I saw a knocked out dragoon.

" I was hoping for you to be stronger than that." I stated in disappointment.

" Anthony is the winner of this short intense fight! Our final match will start shortly!. LET THE STAGE RISE!" The announcer stated. The ground below me started to rise and I saw Noire standing from a distance.

" Congrats Anthony. You have made it to the finals. I will be watching this final fight myself. Your final opponent is Blake the berserker. Do your best Anthony." Noire stated to me.

" Good afternoon everyone! Your goddess will be hosting this final match. To your left is Blake, the ravaging warrior. To your right is the mysterious warrior, Anthony. Best of luck to both of these fighters. The match will start in a few minutes. Prepare yourself warriors." Noire stated to the audience.

This is it. I have one more match and I win. This fight will change how my life will go here in Lastation. This is my only chance that I got. Let's do this and win this fight. I looked at Noire and blushed for a mere second.

" That can't a reason. No way." I laughed it off as I thought to myself. I pulled out my sword.

" Let's get started with this fight." I said in a serious tone.

**Author's note: Your Noire chapter of the week people! So how the story so far? Good? Bad? Well let me know with reviews :D Anyways I'm working on chapter 12 of Reborn and should be out by this saturday. If you haven't read it yet then READ IT :D. Anyways That's all I have to say. Until the next chapter guys.**


	4. A Bloody Battle for a New Start

**Chapter 3**

**A bloody battle for a new start**

Noire stands up and raise her hand.

"Let the final match begin everyone!" Noire shouted as Blake charged at me and pinned me to the ground. He looked at me with pure rage in his eyes.

"You really think you can defeat me?! I really want to see that." He pulls out two knives and stabs my shoulders. I scream for agonizing pain.

"AHH! You mother fucker." I grabbed him by the neck and throw him away from me. I pull the knives out and scream for more pain. I stared right at Blake.

"I'm winning this fight Blake. I will show you what I'm made of." My body felt a sudden fuel of rage that is ready to kill Blake. Blake gets back up and swings his giant broadsword. I flew almost out of the ring. I'm hanging by the edge just trying to get up. I saw Noire for a few seconds. She looked worried for some strange reason. I get myself back up. Blake charged at me like a raging bull to throw me out of the ring. I prepare for an attack.

"Cosmic Blades" I started with a horizontal slash. I release a flurry of sword slashes.

"You're mine now." I kicked him in the air and charge at him. Swords surrounded me. I grabbed swords left and right as I slice through him.

"AGH!" Blake fell down shortly after I stopped. I looked at him.

"Damn I was hoping for a bigger threat than that. I guess not." I turn away for a second. I heard his voice.

"You cocky little shit! I'm killing you right now!" His sword glows a weird shade of black and he charges at me with all his power. I blocked his attack somehow despite being thrown across the rings. I felt blood coming down my head. I knew at this point I'm going over my limit. I looked right at him. My eyes turned dark red. A red aura surrounded me. Noire looked shocked as she saw this happening.

"I can't let some asshole like you win. I simply will not allow it at all!" The red aura grew bigger. We charged at each other. Blood is everywhere as we tried to kill each other. Noire became shocked as she saw blood spreading all over the ring. We stopped for a few moments to catch our breath. Blake and I are covered in each other's blood and sweat.

"You're pretty damn tough kid. I will give you that much. You really want to win this fight." Brian cackled.

"I do. I will live to see another day Blake." I stated as I'm surrounded by this weird red aura.

"We will see about that." His sword glows dark red as he charges at me and hits me. I screamed as I flew across the ring right next to Noire. I coughed up blood.

"Damn it." I coughed some more blood as I tried to get up.

"Anthony. . ." Noire said with fear in her voice.

"Please Lady Noire, I can still fight." Blake comes toward us. He grabs my neck and lifts me up.

"I'm so close to being next to Noire." He laughs so loud that everyone could hear him. The crowd started to go crazy. I grabbed his broad sword and stabbed him with it.

"There is no way in hell I will let a monster like you near her! You hear him!" I picked up my sword and charged at him. My sword glows a reddish orange color.

"You let yourself open Blake. Now I'm sure I'm winning." I furiously slice and dice Blake endlessly. My sword turned black as my body felt a holy light surrounding him. My Aura is now black and blue.

"Dragon's Fury!" I sliced until Blake finally screamed for pain as he fell in defeat. I'm shaking at this point as the light faded away. Noire stands up.

"We finally have a winner everyone! This fight's winner is Anthony Cooper!" Congrats Anthony." Noire smiled as the crowd chanted my name in victory.

"I won? No way. . . I won the tournament! Hell yea." I felt my body collapsed before me and I fell to my knees. Noire comes toward to lend me a hand

"Come on Champion. Get up." Noire said in her usual tone. I grabbed her and thanked her. Her hands are so soft and warm. It's rather comforting in a way. Blissful in a better word to describe that

"Let's return to the basilicom Anthony." Noire stated. I nodded and walked with her to the basilicom. We enter the basilicom and Noire stopped me.

"Anthony. . . Now that you won you can choose your position in the basilicom." Noire stated. She seems a bit nervous.

"I can choose?"

"Yes. Now choose quickly. You're wasting my time." Noire said in a haughty tone.

"I. . .I wish to be your personal guard Lady Noire."

"What? Really?" Noire seems really flustered.

"Has that position been filled?" I asked her

"N-no! I'm just surprised a little. That's all. If you really want to be my personal guard, then fine you may. How much should I pay you Anthony?"

"I want no payment. You're giving a place to stay. That's enough for me." Noire became even more shocked.

"R-really?! You sure?"

"Yea I'm sure. Having somewhere to rest in enough for me." I let out a small smile. Kei comes towards us.

"So Anthony became victorious. Congrats Anthony." Kei said in a cheerful tone.

"Thanks Kei. Let me rest now." I tried to walk upstairs despite the sheer pain I'm in.

"Wait Anthony. I think Noire wants to give you something." Kei stated. I turned around.

"She does?" Noire walked towards me with a uniform. She hands it to me.

"Since you're my personal guard. You have a special uniform. H-here!" Noire throws it at me. The uniform has my name on it. I guess my winning was predicted. It's lightweight with protection all over. It's monochrome in color to showcase the colors of Lastation.

"Thank you Lady Noire. I will wash up and rest for a bit." I walk back to my room and take a shower to wash all the blood off of me. I stopped for a second.

"Hey Noire. Thanks for allowing me to stay here. Good night. I will see you in the morning."

"Ah! Oh. You're welcome. Please rest now. You must be exhausted." I nodded in agreement and went to bed after almost dying today.

"So Noire, what did Anthony decide?" Kei asked her.

"As you saw Kei, Anthony said he wanted to be my personal guard." Noire said nervously.

"Ah I see. I'm not surprised by his decision. He told us that he would win and become your guard. He proved that much to us." Kei stated.

"I'm surprised that he won that tournament. I'm happy about it though. I wanted to see how this will work out Kei."

"Happy?" Kei becomes a bit curious

"Yes Kei. I'm happy that he won. So what?" Noire said with anger in her voice.

"Calm down Noire. I'm glad to hear that you're happy." Kei smiles.

"Anyways! I hope he can live to my expectations" Noire shaking her head as she is blushing. She went into deep thought.

"It seems like you're thinking about something." Kei stated. Noire snapped out of it.

"OH! I'm just thinking about some things about Anthony. That's all. Nothing major." Noire stated nervously.

"I see. Let's rest for tomorrow. We have a big day ahead of us." Kei stated as she goes to her room. "Good night Noire."

"Good night Kei." As Noire walks past my room she thinks to herself 'I will help him in his new life here.'Noire said to herself as she goes to bed. I get up really early and put my uniform on and stand by Noire's bedroom door.

'My first day at my new life. It's rather neat. Things will be very interesting to say the least." I heard her door crack open. I heard a cute yawn.

"AH! Anthony!? What the heck are you doing by my door you pervert!?" Noire punches me square in the face. I fell on the floor. I got back up quickly.

"The hell!? I'm doing my job Lady Noire. I wasn't trying to peek."

"Whatever!? Please come downstairs please." Noire said as she goes downstairs. So I have to deal with being accused of being a pervert and being beaten up. I hope not. I follow Noire downstairs.

"Good morning Anthony and Noire. How did you guys sleep?" Kei asked us. Noire stated that she slept fine.

"I have been up all night to be honest." I stated. Kei asked me why.

"I really don't know. I guess I have a lot on my mind. I'm not even used to sleeping anyways. All I have ever done is work for the last four years." Kei laughed.

"What?"

"So you're a workaholic. You and Noire are the same in that way."

"I guess so. I lost everything before landing here. The only I have is the clothes that I'm wearing now and my sword." I tried to smile.

"That's rather sad. Hopefully you can be happier here." Kei assured me of that.

"I think I will be here in Lastation. I can something of myself here unlike my home world."

"Great Anthony. Now on to your first mission. You need to go with Noire and save someone from a pack of wolves in a cave nearby the old factory in Lastation." Kei explained the details of the mission with as Noire already knew these details.

"Got it Kei."

"Good. You will when Noire is ready." I nodded in agreement and waited at the basilicom doors for Noire. She walked towards me. Her weapon of choice is a rapier.

"You ready Anthony." Noire asked me.

"I have been ready Lady Noire." I let out a small smile.

"Good. Let's go then shall we?" Noire and I leave for our first mission.

"Anthony, try not to be a pervert ok?" Noire stated.

"Yea whatever WAIT WHAT!? Why the hell are you accusing me of being a damn pervert!?" I got angry in my defense. I can't argue that Noire is a beautiful woman, but I have more respect than that.

"Whatever." Noire smiled and laughed as if she is having a good time messing with me. The hell? Whatever. I need to prove to Noire that I can fight and be useful to her. I wonder what will happen now that I'm Noire personal bodyguard. How will my life pan out? I guess these questions can only be answered by time itself

**Author's Note: Hello guys. I got some request to write more of this story. So to the people that wanted more Noire from me. Your welcome people: D My summer special will be out shortly. Reborn will be out sometime next week. Three months and I go back to this. Sorry about neglecting this story. I'm sure Noire wants to kill me XD until the next chapter guys.**


	5. A New Beginning

**Chapter 4**

**A New Beginning**

So this is how my new life begins. I serve a goddess from another dimension. Her name is Noire of Lastation, the Land of Black Regality. It's also known to be the heart of Gameindustri. I came to this world with nothing at all. I can't forgive myself for what happened in the past. I wish to throw it all away. I will make a new man out of myself here in Gameindustri. Noire and I now set out in my first mission. We have to defeat a pack of wolves. A young girl wandered into a cave looking for her father and was never found. Our job is to save the little girl and find her father.

"So our mission is clear and simple." I stated

"Correct Anthony. We just defeat the enemies in our path and find the people in question and turn it in for money and shares." Noire stated in her usual serious tone of voice.

"You need those shares for more power I assume."

"Yes. Shares are the source of a CPU's power." Noire stated in a slightly sad tone. I wonder why, but I didn't question. I figured I would just get slapped in the face for asking. I pull out my sword.

"Then lets do this Noire." I run towards the horde of monsters. I hacked and slashed through them.

"Anthony don't just charge in! Leave some for me!" Noire runs towards me and fights the monsters off with me. Her skills are superb and way better than mine. I honestly didn't expect anything less from her. I saw a wolf about to attack her from behind and I charge toward it. I slice it down in one sword slash.

"Be more careful Lady Noire." I stated as we saw a giant cave.

" I could have killed it. . . . we're here Anthony." Noire stopped for a second. It seems like she notices a slight presence in the cave. Something dangerous must be in there I assume. We enter the cave and watched our surroundings. We found a little girl surrounded by monsters. I run towards the horde of enemies.

"Hey over here! You want me! I'm over here!" The monsters gave me the death stare and charge right at me. Noire notice her chance to save the girl and grabs her and takes her to a safe place. I try my best to fight off the enemies. I take down half of the horde of enemies before Noire shows up.

"Lace Ribbons!" She performs a somersault kick and finishes with a powered horizontal slash. She defeats the enemy at hand.

"Not bad Lady Noire." I stated.

"That is nothing. I am the CPU of Lastation. I can only do everything." Noire said with a confident smile.

"I'm going to take the little somewhere safe in town Lady Noire. I will be back quickly." Noire nods her head and proceeds deeper in the cave. The little girl looks at me as I take her back o Lastation.

"Are you and Lady Black Heart going to save my daddy?" The little asked me with tears coming down her eyes.

"Yes we are. I need you somewhere safe right now." I take the little girl to the basilicom. Kei comes towards me.

"IS this the little girl that was in the cave?"

"That is correct Kei. I need to go back to the cave and help Lady Noire. Please excuse me for the rush." I walk out of the basilicom.

"More honorable than I expected. There could some hope for that young man." Kei stated to herself. I go back into the cave. There is no monster around. Noire killed them all. I wandered around the dark and misty cave. I heard a roar following by a shriek. I run towards the noise only to see a giant sword-wielding demon about to chop someone down. I saw a man in the corner shivering in fear. I ran between the giant monster and the person it was about to kill. I realize it was Noire. My sword clashed with the demon's giant sword. It crushes me into the ground. I get back up.

"So you're going to be that asshole. Fine I will not go easy on you." My sword glows dark red and I run towards the beast. Noire is trying to catch her breath as she watches me fight off the beast. A beam of light comes from her. I'm barely keeping up with the beast as a red aura forms around me. My eyes glow red and I swing my sword vigorously at the demon before I saw a mecha-sword in front of me. I saw the demon fly away from me. I look to my right and saw a woman in a black jumpsuit. She was long flowing white hair. She is wearing metal claw gauntlets and wielding a mecha-sword. Her eyes are a enchanting teal eyes. I felt a seriously powerful aura about her.

"You're not the only power warrior here boy. I'm about to show the power of a CPU." I became stunned by what I am seeing. This is Noire's Goddess form. I shook my head and charge at the beast.

'Allow me to help you Lady Black Heart." My sword glows brighter as I attack the beast.

" Just don't be a nuisance Anthony." She slices the demon down along with me. It keeps blocking our attacks.

"I don't plan on holding you back at all." I stab the demon's back.

"Burning Impact!" I thrust my sword towards the demon causing massive damage. It swings it's sword right down on me. I block it's giant sword.

" I would attack now while I'm holding him at bay." Noire notice blood coming down my head.

"Anthony. . ." Noire couldn't say anything at that moment.

"Don't waste time. I can't hold him forever!" It grabs me and squeezes me tightly forcing me to scream in pain. I stab in right on it's hand to let me go. Noire catches me.

"Thanks Lady Black Heart."

"Black Heart is fine. Honestly you can call me Noire. Now let's finish this monster Anthony." Noire stated in a serious tone as she heals me.

"Got it Noire. Let's finish this now." I jump on the demon's back and slice it's back to cause damage to it. Noire prepares for a powerful attack.

Volcano Drive!" A giant pillar of fire engulfs the demon. The demon started to fall in defeat. I jump off the demon. It's falling towards her. I acted quickly and pick her up bridal style and run away from the demon as it finally falls and disappears. Noire went back to her human form.

"You alright Noire?" I asked her as I carried her out of the cave along with bringing the man along.

"Y-yea I'm fine. You can put me down now." Noire stated in a disgusted, but nervous tone. I saw her blush as I put her down.

"Sorry about that. Are you alright sir?" I asked the man.

"Yes I am. Thank you so much. What's you're name young man?" The man asked me.

"I'm Anthony."

"Anthony. . . . I see. I'm Eric. It's nice to meet you both. I thank you so much for saving me and my young daughter."

"No problem sir. Let's go to the basilicom. Your daughter is waiting for you there." Eric nodded his head and we go back to the basilicom. We enter the basilicom and the young girl runs towards Eric.

"Daddy!" She hugs Eric tightly.

"You alright Cindy?" Eric asked his daughter.

"Yes Daddy. I'm alright! Let's go home!" Cindy grabs Eric's hand and walks out of the basilicom.

"Thank you young man and Lady Black Heart!" Cindy waves to us as they leave. Noire and I looked at each other for a few seconds.

"Good job Anthony. You fought well tonight." Noire said to me in a slightly nervous tone.

"I'm glad I did a good job. I'm just glad those two are safe." I saw Noire's arms all cut up.

"Allow me to see your arm for a second." I take a first aid kit out and attend to her wounds.

"Wait! What are you doing! Huh?" She seems surprised that I knew how to attend to minor wounds.

"What? You surprised that I can do some basic first aid healing?" I laughed a little.

"I'm surprised that a battle crazy man like you knows how to attend to any wounds, but thank you." Noire said sweetly. I blushed as she said that. She looked at me weirdly.

"Why are you blushing?" Noire got disgusted.

"I'm not blushing! You're just seeing things. You clearly need some sleep Noire."

'"I'm not seeing thing and are you almost done. . .OH! You're done." Noire's right arms is covered in bandaged.

"If you're wondering I had to learn some basic skills to treat my wounds as being a mercenary. It's a skill that is needed when you're a lone wolf like me." I stated.

"Makes sense I suppose."

"Take it easy for today Noire."

"Don't tell me what to do! I can keep going." Noire falls on me. I caught her. I look into her red eyes.

"You can keep going? I think you can stop for today." Noire didn't say anything back in her defense. I sit her down on a chair.

"Just relax Noire. You need not to push yourself so much." I'm concerned for some weird reason.

"Fine. You should take it easy to. You took a beating today."

"You have a point I suppose."

"So I have a question for you?"

"Shoot away Noire."

"When did you get into mercenary work?" I felt a little weird when she asked me this question.

"I started around nine years old."

"NINE?! Why so young?" Noire is in shock.

"I lost my father while he went monster hunting, so I took up his work to repay him for what he done for me. I'm the reason he die."

"What do you mean?"

"My father got killed saving me from a horde of monsters. I made back to the basilicom but my dad die in the field."

"To the basilicom?"

"Yes I was sent to the basilicom as it's a place of safety."

"I see. So what happened to your mom?"

"My mom? I never seen her. I have no clue what she even looks like."

O I see." Noire comes toward and give me a gentle hug. The hell? This is different side of Noire. A rare sight to be sure.

"Thank you Noire." The only thing I could do is return the hug.

"You're welcome Anthony. Don't get used to this."

"I know Noire. I know." I smiled a bit. Noire eyes widen in surprise.

"What?" I became confused.

"I just never seen you smile. That's all!" Noire got flustered.

"Oh I see. I should a bit more."

"And why do you say that."

"To see you acting cute like this so damn adorable." I laughed heart fully.

"Anthony!" Noire face becomes so red. I just laughed harder.

"Hey come down. It's just mean you're beautiful." I stated in a serious tone as I walk upstairs. Noire became frozen in embarrassment.

"Yell at me all you like. It will not changed anything at all. I'm going to bed. I will see you in the morning." I went to my room and decided to sleep for a while.

"O-ok" Noire is still blushing a deep red.

'Why am I feeling like this. He just called me beautiful. Lots of my fans think I'm pretty and great. When he said that I felt really. . .happy.' Noire smiles upon her own thoughts. She goes to her room and lays down.

'Being a CPU is so tiring. I should let him help a little more. Do I really want him? I know nothing about him. I need to know about him first. I'm sure I could just ask him question.' Noire kept thinking about how she could talk to me.

'Noire. . .Why the hell am I thinking about her like this. I'm her bodyguard and nothing more. That was a different and rare side of Noire I saw today. That hug felt so warm and gentle. I guess any kind of affection would make a man like feeling warm and fuzzy.' I couldn't get Noire out of my head as I fell asleep. What will tomorrow bring? Time will have to answer that for me.

**Author's Note: Hey guys. Hoping bring this story back is worth it! :D Stay tuned for the Summer Special is coming soon. Remember to review and thank you ever so much for reading my story. Due check my main story HDN: Reborn. Until the next chapter.**


	6. A Warrior's Past

**Chapter 5**

**A Warrior's Past**

A man with nothing to his name. My only thing that I have is my sword and my mercenary skills. My home was invaded by monsters. Earth is just a barren land that monster can roam freely now. My own family force me to leave due to lack of supplies. My friend Zack took me in for a while until I came here. My father told me he met my mother in a another world. He told there is a way to go from one dimension to the next. I didn't believe him until I came to Gameindustri. At that point my past has been confirmed. This is not my first time here. I was here at one point when I was young and somehow came back with the help of my father before he died.

I now serve a goddess and fight for Lastation. I'm a blank slate that can become anything. My only wish to find a purpose in life. I hope my father will forgive me for letting him die 9 years ago. I took his job to hunt monsters at night. People are not up usually at night, so it was a great time to kill the hordes of monster roaming around. I had to close myself from everything to protect the few hundred thousands people that are alive. I have to forget about all that. I need to make a new man out of myself. I believe in my heart that being Noire's bodyguard will give a purpose.

It's now been a month since I have been here and I have become rather known through the other nations. I'm told at some point I will be meeting the other goddesses. Noire will let me know when that day is. Noire said I'm meeting her sister today that just came back from her gun training. This will be interesting to say the least. I wonder how her sister is. I guess I will found out today. I better prepare for this. Today would be February third if I knew how this world tells time. I get up and put my uniform on.

"Damn today is the day. I better get my ass downstairs before Noire rips me a new asshole." I walk downstairs and I see a young lady in a black school uniform. She has pigtails with black and blue ribbons holding them up and she has red eyes just like Noire. She has a silmiler aura to Noire as well. The young lady looks at me as Noire comes downstairs.

'You're up. That's good. This is my little sister, Uni." Noire stated in a prideful tone.

"I'm Uni, the CPU Candidate of Lastation. Don't forget it." Uni stated in the same tone. So I have to deal with two girls that will bitch slap me for looking at them the wrong way. Great just what I always wanted.

"I'm Anthony. It's a pleasure to meet you Uni." I offer my hand to give her a handshake. She takes my hand and we shake hands.

"Good thing you know manners." Uni smiles slightly.

"I try." I laughed a bit. " So Noire told me you use guns. What kinds of guns do you use?" I asked her.

"Let me show you!" She pulls her rifle. The gun is as big as her! I should never piss her off. I might have a few bullets where the sun don't shine.

"That's really impressive." I'm shock and in awe as I saw her with her rifle.

" I know right! I love this gun so much." She is a gun freak. I should get used to this. Uni looked at me as if you wants to ask me a question.

"You want something?" I asked her.

"How did you get here? How did you meet my sister so easily?" Uni kept asking me random questions.

"I honestly could not tell you how I got here. I was just laying down and next thing I'm laying on a pile of metal scraps. As for meeting Noire, I guess I got really lucky on that one." I stated.

"I see."

" I know that my father was able to get to this world somehow on his own will."

"Really?!" Noire and Uni were really surprised.

"Yea. He was able to create a teleporter that can take him here and back. It was rather useful for getting material that didn't reside in my world. The teleporter itself however broke down and is unusable. I was hoping to get it fix to my help my people, but as you can see I'm here now and no way home." I rambled on about my endangered human race and how my father was our hope before he died.

"That's amazing and really sad." Uni stated as she is amazed of what I said.

"I suppose so."

"Do you want to return at some point?" Uni asked me.

"No. I wish to never return to that hell hole. I wish to start a new life here instead. There must be a reason I came here." I stated with a slight hint of anger in my voice.

"I see. That's why you were so stubborn to win the tournament." Noire stated.

"That's correct. I wish to find my reason for being here, plus I think that maybe my mother would be here. That's just me hoping at this point though."

"Your mother?" Noire became curious, Uni listened as well.

"My father told me he met my mom in another world. I think she might be here. I have never met her and if she was back in my world then she would have either sealed away or murdered by the monsters." I stated seriously.

"You seem to have a lot on your shoulders Anthony." Noire stated,

"I suppose, but right now I'm your bodyguard and that is that." I stated with a slight smile on my face.

"T-that's right! You're my bodyguard. You need to do your job first." Noire seems really nervous when she said that.

"Of course Noire." I let out a full smile. Noire froze up. I looked at her puzzled.

"The hell is that reaction for?" I asked Noire.

"Nothing! I just really not used to you smiling at all."

"Neither am I, so don't worry that is something we both might have to get used to." I laughed a little.

"Anthony!" Noire gave me a pouty face. I heard Uni chuckled a little.

"It's true Noire."

"I-I guess." Noire seems more nervous today then usual.

"Something on your mind Noire?" I asked her as I became slightly concern. She isn't usually like this.

"OH! It's nothing. Let's play a game!" Noire tells Uni and I to follow her to the game console. The hell is with Noire today. Is this her way of being nice? Maybe it's deeper than that. I will have to wait for answers as usual. We started to play a first person shooter game. I'm not a fan of these kind of games at all. Noire looks at me for a second.

"You're not enjoying it?" Noire asked me. This is starting to weird me out. She is way to nice.

"I'm just not into these kind of games. I'm more into Role-playing games." I stated.

"No problem. I got just the game!" Noire takes the current game out and puts a another game in. This game you can create your own hero. This is my kind of game.

"I see. It's one of those games where you go on quest and fight monsters together." It's kinda like what I do right now. The different is that this is a game and what I do is real life.

"Yep. This is one of Lastation's newest games that is coming out. It's a prototype right now. So let me know of any bugs." Noire stated.

"Got it Noire." We create our characters. Uni is a gunner. That was really easy to figure out. Noire is a fencer. Her hero is faster and uses rapiers. My Hero is a Warrior. I'm the brute force of the group. We played for hours on end. It's was just a chill day for us. I sat in the middle between the two girls. I notice Noire's shoulder against mine. I didn't bother to say another. I instead enjoy the company. I never seen Noire have fun before. I didn't expect her to be a gamer girl. That's add to her beauty.

"I'm going to make some food. You ladies want anything?" I asked the girls if they wanted to eat.

"A steak dinner seems rather nice right now." Uni stated.

"Can you make sweet curry?"Noire asked me. The heck is with the requests? I'm not making steak and curry. I guess I could try it.

"Sweet curry? I guess I can try that. Steak sounds great to me." I go to the kitchen and started to make the food leaving Uni and Noire by themselves.

" I wonder what got him to cook all the sudden?" Uni asked Noire.

"Like I know, but I'm curious how good it is." Noire walks slowly to the kitchen. She sees Kei and I talking.

"So you can cook?" Kei asked me.

"Yea. I had to learn to feed myself, so it came natural to me." I stated.

"Alright. The curry smells really good. Mind if I have a nibble?" Kei asked me.

"That's fine. You can tell me if it's up to Noire's liking." Kei taste the curry.

"This is really good Anthony. I'm surprised how well it's coming out." Kei really liked the curry.

"I'm glad you love it. I should make more." I laughed a little as I gather the items to make more curry.

"Thank you Anthony for the food."

"Nah it's not a problem at all Kei." Kei looked at me as if she knows something is on my mind.

"You're hoping Noire would like it."

"What?! No! I mean I do. It's just a way of saying thanks for helping me." Noire over heard Kei and I talking.

'A way of thanking me? If anything I should be thanking him.' Noire whispered to herself.

"You need not to hide anything from me. I will find out what I need to know anyways." Kei stated. That's a scary thought. I finally finished the food. I called out to Noire and Uni. Uni grabbed her steak dinner and left me and Noire alone.

"I tried my best to make you some sweet curry. I never tried this before so don't get to angry." I told Noire.

"I will be the judge of that." Noire takes a bite of the sweet curry. That one bite becomes more of more bites as the curry disappeared before my eyes. Noire has one hell of a appetite.

"That was really good. Thank you Anthony." Noire wipes her mouth off as she finished all the curry I made. I'm glad Kei got her fill before Noire attacked it. For now one I need to make a shit ton of food.

"I'm happy that you like it Noire." I let another smile slip. I'm really happy that Noire loved what I cooked. At least that went well.

"You know Anthony, if this is your way of trying to impress me, then I can say you did well." Noire said in a sassy tone.

"I wasn't trying to impress you at all, but I suppose I'm glad you like it. I should cook more often." I laughed a little.

"Yea you should. It was really good." Noire looked at me without any words coming. She blushed intensely.

"You alright there Noire?"

"Y-yea I'm fine." Noire got depressed rather quickly for some reason. I couldn't think of anything other then just to give her a hug. She wanted to scream at me, but she was to shocked to say a word.

"Don't be sad Noire. I know you ain't going to tell me anything at all, but if you need anything just ask me alright?" I let her go. She nodded her slowly. I went on to clean to dishes.

"You should rest up Noire."

"I can rest whenever I need to." She stands next to me and washes to dishes with me.

"Fine. There is no point of saying anything else." We finished the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen.

"Thanks for the help Noire. I'm going to rest up a bit."

"Alright Anthony. You go and rest up." I went upstairs to bed.

'What is this feeling I'm having? I'm so confused. Everything is so confusing. Ever since he came around everything has been all messed up in my head. Maybe I should just speak to him.' Noire shakes her head in frustration and goes upstairs.

'I hate feeling all damn wishy washy. Noire was completely off today. Why was doing all that stuff. Why she wanted to play games with me or enjoy dinner with me. The hell is going on here. I should go with the flow for now. I will never get answers pondering on about her. I have no clue what the next will bring. That's honestly the most exciting part of being here. I wonder if I'm going to find my mother at all or maybe she is already gone.

**Authors' Note: I had to write another chapter! Hopefully you guys are liking this. To answer a reviewer's question, yes the OC is going to become Crimson Heart within time. Remember to review guys and thank you for your support. This story wouldn't go one without you guys :D until the next chapter. The summer special should be out shortly and after that Reborn will be out.**


	7. A Tsundere Goddess's Feelings Halted

**Chapter 6**

**A Tsundere Goddess's Feelings interrupted by craziness**

I been having these weird feelings lately. I can't allow myself to fall for this woman that I just met. Beside if I ever said what I felt right now I'm sure I would just get bitch slapped in the face or worse just plain thrown out for being creepy. Anyways I need to get out of bed now. I put my uniform on and walk downstairs. I see a plate of food downstairs. It's a plate of fried rice with eggs in them. I take a bite. It was really good. I decided to enjoy this amazing food.

"He seems to really enjoy the food I made for him." Noire said with a small smile and she gets to work.

I finish the food and start on my duties until I hear the door slammed opened.

"HELLO! Any one here?" I saw a small woman with short lavender hair. She is wearing a white and lavender hoodie with USB plugs at the ends of the strings? She also has two D-pads in her hair to match the outfit. She seems rather loud.

"The Heck do you want Neptune! Can you see I'm working."

"O Lonely Heart this is way you are always alone." The girl is named Neptune. That is rather rude. I'm here, but then again I'm just a bodyguard. I saw a another small enter, but she seemed way calmer then Neptune. Her outfit bleached in white. Her white coat is rather fluffy. She didn't have much in the chest area like Neptune, but she seems way more adorable in a way I can't describe.

"Shut it Neptune. I'm not lonely."

"I agree with Neptune on your loneliness for once." The Chestnut haired Woman stated.

"Blanc? You agree with Neptune?"

"Sadly yes. You have been pushing everyone away lately.

"Yes, Why must you push people away." Another woman enter the room. She seemed rather developed unlike the other to. So the woman in white in Blanc. The last woman that walked in has long shining blonde hair. Her green dress is of what I call Med evil times to say the least. Her most outstanding asset to put it boldly is her breasts. I didn't think they could get that big.

"Vert? Why are all of you here?" Noire asked in curiosity.

"We came to check on our lonely Heart of course." Neptune stated.

"Even I get concerned about my rival." Blanc said softly

"Yes we have not heard anything from you in months. I was hoping to test on of your news games or discuss something over tea." Vert said with a smile.

"You guys really didn't need to show up. Calling would have been just fine."

"Every time I call Kei picks up and always says that you're busy." Neptune said with a frown on her face. Noire is more closed then I thought to be. How can anyone be this closed and be one for the people. Kei comes from behind me. I got spooked for a second.

'What you need Kei?' I tried to be quiet so Noire didn't notice me.

'Nothing, but you sure are being snoopy.' Kei let out a small grin. What is this woman plotting?

'My Bad I will be going.' Before I could walk A hammer was hurled at me.

"OH SHIT!" I grabbed my sword and blocked it and it went flying back to the original owner.

"The hell is this asshole doing?" Blanc stated.

"Please calm yourself. I'm just a guard here honest. You really didn't need to throw that hammer at me." I'm just shocked that I didn't get smashed.

"A guard?" Vert became curious. Neptune runs towards me and starts to examine me.

"You are no run of the mill guard. What's your name buck o." I have to get used to her talking I see.

"My name is Anthony ma'am are you three are?" I needed to act stupid right now.

"Ma'am? Aahahahaha. You one of those gentlemen type. The name is Neptune, goddess of Planeptune. The land of Purple Progress.

"I'm Blanc, the goddess of Lowee, The land of White Serenity Sorry for throwing that hammer at you." You have been forgiven Blanc.

"I'm Vert, the goddess of Leanbox, the land of Green Pastures." She stated as her breast bounced. Damn I have no words for those watermelons.

"You three are goddess? I never would have known the other goddesses would just show up like this." I'm kinda shocked to be honest with.

"Yep, now why were you hiding over there?" Neptune asked me.

"I have no clue what you are taking about."

"It would be wise to tell if you don't want to be smashed." Blanc pulls out her hammer.

"Alright! Jeez don't have to get violent with me. I came downstairs to see what were my duties were for today. I saw you girls walk in and talk to Noire and I didn't want to interpret it, So I stood there until Blanc decided to throw her hammer at me."

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine." I need to seriously avoid this goddess's bad side.

"So you must be the new guard?" Vert asked me. Noire looked at me for a brief moment.

"Yes I am. I'm Noire's bodyguard." I saw Noire blush a bit not able to say anything.

"Oh You're Noire's Lover boy?" Neptune stated.

"N-no!" Noire and I said at the same time. "Noire hired me as her guard after a tournament that's all." I stated.

"I see. You could have just as easy join one of us you know." Neptune stated.

"You could join Leanbox." Vert stated with a big smile on her face

"Or join Lowee." Blanc stated

"No He should join Planeptune. I'm the main Character after all. If he join me then he would never die." Neptune said in a sassy tone with her tongue sticking out.

"Why would he when he could serve under me." Vert puts her hand on my cheek.

"He doesn't need to follow you because for you mounds of fat you're so proud of you tits for brain. He should follow someone with experience." Blanc stated

"I'm sorry ladies, but I work for Noire and that is final." I stated boldly. I saw Noire smile a bit.

"Aw really? You sure you can't change your mind."

"Neptune stop please. I believe he has his heart set on serving her." Blanc stated.

"I have not seen this kind of determination to serve in ages." Vert stated in shock.

"You ladies are not going to change my mind?"

"Why change what can't be changed." Blanc stated. Vert nodded in agreement.

"Thanks. I do appericate you girls not forcing my fate." Neptune walks towards.

"What did Noire that makes you so determined Mister?" Neptune asked me.

"Let's just say I made a promise Lady Neptune. I don't break promises. . .no matter what." I stated with a blank face.

"Oh please call me Neptune. You're one of those people. You're a weird guy to say the least. You sure you not serving her for just her hot bod?" Neptune asked me.

"No. I'm sorry that I'm not the usual pervert guy that walks in here. I respect my goddess and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make Lastation prosper." The goddesses are stunned.

"I never thought he would say that." Blanc is rather shocked.

"Noire, he is quite the keeper." Vert laughed a little. " Be sure to keep this one around. I will take my leave. If you ever change your mind Anthony, you know where I am." Vert walks out of the basilicom.

"I guess I will be going to. See ya lonely heart. See ya Mr. Guard." Neptune leaves as well.

"You're different then any man I have ever met that's for sure. Please be sure to watch Noire for us." Blanc stated as she leaves.

"Well that was rather interesting to say the least." I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see Noire.

"Yes Noire? You need anything?"

"Is what you said true Anthony?"

"Yes that is all true Noire."

"So you're willing to serve under me knowing that you could just leave and never come back." I saw a tear run down her face. I wipe off the tear of her face. Noire blushed a little

"Yes that is correct Noire." I walked back upstairs. " You're rather cute when you blush." I smiled knowing I'm going to get a slap in the face.

"Shut up Anthony!" I laughed and walked upstairs.

'Thank you Anthony for not leaving me.' Noire stated to herself as she went back to work.

"No work for me today. Well I guess I will take today as a -" I get cut off by Uni.

"You doing anything right now?" Uni asked.

"No not really? Why?"

"I was hoping tomorrow you and I could go monster hunting?" I saw Uni blush. I have a weird feeling about this.

"Sure that's fine by me. I would just have to-"

"I asked Noire already. She knows you're going with me." Uni smiles. Damn be nice to know before hand.

"Alright you better be up tomorrow or else."

"Yes ma'am." I know I'm going to get a kick to the nuts or a beating one of these days. I just know it. Uni goes to her room. A couple hours past and Noire is just about to finish her work. I decided to cook for the ladies again. Today's special is chicken soup. Homemade is the best I think.

"You're cooking again?" Noire asked me as she smells the soup cooking.

"Yes. It the least I can do." I feel like a maid sometimes, but I really didn't do anything today.

"You know you didn't have to."

"Yea I know that, but I'm not the type to sit and do nothing all day." She tasted my chicken soup

"This is amazing! You have to tell me how you cook this." Noire get really excited. A girl to get excited over soup. . .weird. I guess even goddesses have their quirks.

"No problem." I smiled. Noire blushed a deep red.

"Why you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing! You're seeing things."

"Whatever you say Noire. Hey Uni the food is done!" Uni runs downstairs.

"You made dinner again? I'm curious how good this is." Uni makes her own bowl and tries it.

"Wow this is great. You made this Anthony?"

"Yep"

"To think a guy can cook this good." Uni walks away with her bowl and mumbles to herself.

"You going to eat Noire? I made this for all of us."

"Of course I will. It's really good." The last part I barely heard.

"Good. I didn't spend all this time to cook for nothing." I made my own bowl and we enjoyed my home made chicken soup. Everyone ate and went their separate ways as I washed all the dishes. I finished all the cleaning and saw Noire working again.

"Working again?"

"Yes I have to make sure this work is done by tomorrow."

"Let me help then."

"No"

"I'm not moving just to let you know."

"Oh really?"

"Yep"

"You stubborn little."

"Bastard? I know I am. Now let me help."

"Fine you can help, but I'm going to make you work to the bone."

"Got it Noire" I said with a smile on my face. Noire and I managed to get three days of paper work within a few hours.

"Wow. . .you're one hell of a worker Anthony." Noire seems really surprised.

"Well I tried my best Noire."

"This shows clearly. Thanks for the help. This doesn't mean you can just barge in when I'm working got it?"

"Yes Ma'am"

"Good" Noire yawns.

"Tired?"

"No! I'm not tired. I'm going to my room. Don't you dare follow me."

"Yes Noire." Noire goes to room as I walk into mine.

'Anthony is a weird man. He boldly stated in front of me he is willing to serve Lastation regardless. Each question that was thrown at him he answered with pride. There must be something. Why is that when he helps me I feel like I have butterflies inside me.' She shakes her head to try to think about something else but all that ran through her head was him.

I lay in bed trying to sleep. "Those goddesses sure pushed on the damn subject today, but I will not let anything change my damn mind. I feel like staying here something good might happen to me. I just feel happier here then I would if I went anywhere else. This place and Noire she makes me mad but happy too. Ugh I need some damn sleep." I finally try to sleep but to only dream of her. Please don't tell me I'm really falling for her. . .maybe I am. Is it wrong? Can I stop myself from falling?

**Author's Note: Hello People. Someone wanted to know when I go back to this story. Well Here is a chapter and tell me if I should go on with it :) You guys should check my main Story Reborn I'm working on that more but it's not in the archive for some werid reason So I will just promote it here till then Till the next chapter people **


	8. True Feelings through Blades and Bullets

**Chapter 7**

**True feelings spread through Blades and Bullets**

I dreamed about her last night. I don't know what the hell is going on with me at all. This weird feeling I'm harboring inside is going to burst if I don't do something. I get out of bed and put my uniform on as usual to prepare myself for today's monster hunt with Uni. I walk downstairs and see Uni already to go.

"Morning Uni."

"Morning Anthony. It took you long enough." Uni said with sass.

"It's barely after seven though." Noire walks behind us.

"We're both up much earlier then this Anthony." Noire stated.

"I see. Sorry for waking up so late. I'm still trying to get used to this damn sleep pattern." I slept for once last night. I really didn't want to get out of bed just yet.

"Come on Anthony let's go." Uni walks out of the basilicom.

"Anthony, make sure you protect Uni today."

"Of course Noire. I will not allow anything to harm her." I stated with pride.

"Good. Here, eat this before you go." She hands me a sandwich with meat and cheese and egg.

"Thanks." I blushed slightly and ate the sandwich and went on my way.

"See you later Noire." I let out a small smile.

"Later" 'Why can't I start a normal conversation with him. . .' Noire stated as she sits at her desk and set up the paper work that was done last night.

Uni and I walk inside a dark cave to hunt some monsters and strengthen our skills. I slice through the monster in my way as bullets fly around me. A giant fenrir stand in our way.

"Finally a damn challenge. I have been waiting for some excitement." My eyes glow red as my sword burns dark red.

"Are you nuts?! That is a powerful monster. We need to flee now."

"Too damn late for that shit. It's charging at us." The fenrir charges towards Uni. I run between them and catch it's claws with my sword.

"Sorry buddy but you need to tear me down first." I push the beast away from us.

"If you're scared I would run now." I told Uni before I begin to taunt the beast.

"No way I'm leaving you alone." A pillar of light comes behind me. I looked behind me as I saw a girl with white twin drills and a one piece black suit. The weapon she is holding is twice her size! That's a huge rifle to say the least.

"You better protect me from that beast you crazy warrior."

"No problem Uni. I'm over here asshole!" I sprint towards the fenrir.

"How can charge in so recklessly. No matter I need to use this time to attack. Venom shot! Tricolor Order!" Three shining bullet fly right by me.

"Allow me Uni. Flaming Rush Bullet Combo!" I attack with fierce flame strike as the bullet penetrate through the beast.

"ROOOOAAAR!" It hits me with full force sending me flying. I catch myself an get myself back on my feet.

"Someone is playful. Alright I'll play with ya." I sprint towards the beast again. Swords start to surround me.

"The hell is this?" Uni seems really shocked.

"Cosmic Blades!" I slice and dice through the fenrir.

"I would finish this damn thing now Uni!" I told her as I kept attacking the beast in front of me.

Got it! Throw that beast towards my way!"

"As you wish Uni. Chaotic Strike!" I slash the beast at full force sending it flying hurling towards Uni.

"Time for me to show you what a CPU can do!" She fly s around the beast that is coming her way.

"NPG!" She shoots the monster with powerful gun shots that is keeping it airborne. She fly s up and shoot it down with laser.

"Not bad. It's a pretty light show, but I want a piece of the action to you know." My sword glowed black and blue.

"Here goes my final shot!" A giant beam is shot from her gun.

"My chance to jump it." I charge at the beast the slice it one last time.

"Dragon's Impact!" I jump high and charge downward to finish it as the beam faded away. Uni flies down towards me and goes back to her human form.

"Do you really have to get all excited like that." Uni seems rather pissed.

"Sorry I guess I really wanted a good fight out of this cave." I stated

"You could have died you know."

" Yea and?"

"Do you honestly care if you die."

"Why the hell are getting all emotionally for. I'm alive right? So there should be no problem.

"What if you do go on and die? What then?" Uni seems rather serious.

"I honestly can care less as long as my job as be fulfilled." I stated softly.

"Anthony?" Uni walked towards.

"I'm not really someone you should care for or anyone for that damn matter." A horde a monsters surrounded us.

"I see you assholes want to play. Then come here!" A red aura surrounded me. The monsters charged at me

"Anthony!" Uni saw Monsters fly left and right.

"Come on you damn small fry!" I kept killing monsters left and right. I saw a monster about to attack Uni

"Damn it!" I sprint towards the Minotaur-like monster and blocked it's attack.

"Pick on someone your own size." I started to feel blood dripping down from my head. Uni shot the monster right the head.

"You're not having all the fun." Uni starts firing like crazy at the countless horde of monsters. We kept attacking them for a while until Noire showed up

"Volcano Drive!" A pillar of fire went through the horde.

"We need to leave here at once." Noire commended us.

"Like hell I am! We need to find the fucking source of this." Noire notice the red aura that is surrounded me.

"No you need to calm down first." Noire ordered.

"Why the hell should I? O shit Noire!" I notice a sword thrown toward her, but it went through me.

"Damn. . . Who the fuck threw that."

"Long time no see friend." A familiar voice said as the monsters just stopped coming.

"The hell?" The hooded figure came towards me and pulled the sword out of me.

"Being Heroic as usual I see. I need to take out that girl you just saved."

"Like hell you will!" I drew my sword.

"You wouldn't want to do that if I were you." The figured stabs me.

"The hell. . ." I started to cough up blood.

"So you're not going to move?"

"N-no I'm not."

"You look like shit Anthony. Just saying. To think you would do this to us. I can't blame you though."

" Zack?"

"I guess you're not as dumb as I thought. I will let you live your fantasy for a little while longer, but before I go." He stabs me in the right leg.

"AHH!" I fall down in pain.

"Now I can do what needs to be done." I blocked his sword with mine and get myself back up.

"Why are you after her?"

"I need to kill any celestial being within this world."

"Why?"

"So We can go back home Anthony."

"I don't want to go back."

"But why?" Zack seemed a bit shocked.

"I'm sick of tired of being treated like shit! I rather die then go back there!" I get up and pull out my sword.

"You need to just go Zack before I have to cut you down."

"So you found out. I'm sorry but we needed someone to suffer and kill all the monsters."

"Why? Why me? Why do I get all the shit!"

"Because we thought you could be strong."

"Fuck that! I'm not going back and you can't stop me."

"Alright. . . Next time we meet we will be enemies then." Zack walks away from me. I finally fall to my knee again and started to cry.

"Why?. . .just why!?" Noire and Uni walk towards my wounded body.

"Is that a friend of yours?" Uni asked.

"Y-yea he was anyways. I don't what happened to him.

" We can talk more about that later. Uni can you grab his left side?" I looked up towards Noire.

"Huh?"

"Just grab my hand. We need to treat your wounds." I grab her hand and she held my right side as Uni had my left side. We walk about to the basilicom and I get my wound treated for the next week.

"Noire? Why is he always so reckless?"

"I have no clue Uni. He is rather weird to say the least. We have to watch for that guy though. He said he needed to take down any celestial beings.

"I'm surprised that he took a fatal blow so quickly for you."

"Yea I thought for sure he was going to die." Noire looked at the floor.

"Noire?

"Hmm? Sorry I got lost in thought."

"No it's fine sis." Noire sees me walk downstairs.

"What are you doing up?" Noire seemed concerned.

"I needed to walk around a bit."

"I see. Just be careful not to reopen you wounds." Noire stated. Uni walked towards me.

"Can you tells us about all that happened with Zack."

"I guess I can tell you girls a little bit." Uni and Noire look at me ready to listen. Kei walks behind them.

"I'm rather curious about this Zack person." Kei stated.

"Alright then listen up ladies" I got the attention of all three girls.

"As you know my home world is basically dead. Well Me and my family have been shunned because of the dimension traveling that my family been doing until 9 years ago right before my father died. The remaining people just wanted me dead so they didn't have to worry about this dimensional crap. Zack had other plans and took me in,but he was never really there at all. Yea it's nice to have a roof over my head, but all I did was fight and sleep. Zack wanted to show people that we can save the remaining people by going to other dimensions."

"Really?" Noire stated in question.

"Yes, but each time we would go to a dimension we would end up destroying ourselves in it. So they wanted to destroy it saying that we were not ready yet. I wanted to travel in chance that maybe my mother would be some where.

"Your Mother?" Uni seems confused.

"Yea My father decided to have a affair with one of the locals around here. He said this just before he passed on. Stupid dumb ass." I laughed a little.

"I see." Uni seemed depressed for some weird reason.

"Proceed please." Kei asked.

"Alright. I'm the last one that knows what to work the teleporter back in my world, so they would send me out fighting thinking I would die out there. I got very strong due to this.

"That's really depressing."

"I guess, but that why I'm here to start a new life here." I let out a big smile.

"Here. You better be thankful for this." Uni give me a hug.

"Uni?"

"Thank you for saving my sister Anthony." Uni looks at me with a rather cute smile. Noire comes from behind me and hugs.

"Thank you for protecting my little sister out there." Noire stated with a adorable smile. Her blush just adds to her cuteness.

"No problem ladies. Thanks for the hugs." I blushed beet red. "I feel wanted for once."

"Well you need to be alive to be my bodyguard, So you better not die Anthony." Noire stated really fast with her sassy tone.

"You done telling us that story?" Kei seems really curious still.

"I am. It's too damn depressing at this point to talk about. I'm here in Gameindustri and I'm here to start and fresh new life. I'm not going to let my past get in the way of it."

"Alright then I will be going back to finish my work for the day." Kei walks away from us.

"I'm sorry that you had to live through that." Uni said in a depressing tone as she lets me go.

"No worries Uni. That's in the past now. I can't change that but I can mold my future."

"You're stronger then I thought." Noire stated.

"Nah I'm not strong at all." I let out a smile.

"I think you are." Noire blushed slightly.

"Oh. Ummm. Thank you."

"Don't get used to it Anthony."

"I know that Noire."

"Good now go bed back to bed or I will force back to bed."

"Yes Ma'am." I walk back upstairs to rest up.

"I'm going to my room sis. If you need me just yell for me." Uni smiled as she went upstairs.

"Thanks Uni." Noire walks to her room. She looks at my bedroom door.

'I hope I can bring you happiness. . ' She sheds a tear as she goes to her room. She lays down to dwell on what has happened.

'I didn't think he had that kind of past. . .I thought he was always strong like that and had people to support despite what he said, but now after hearing all that. He was truly alone. . .just like I am.' Noire falls asleep to dream of her in her happy place with someone she didn't think she would bother to let in.

**Author's Note: I'm on a roll! I hope to type more today :)But knowing how sick I am right now My body will tell me when I can do anything XD Enjoy this chapter till then. If you like this then you should read my main story Reborn. Remember to to review I like hearing feedback. Until the next chapter.**


	9. A Blossoming Love for a Goddess

**Chapter 8**

**A blossoming Love for a Goddess**

I lay in bed recovering from the encounter I had with Zack. I figured he would betray me. It was only a matter of time. I guess he is like everyone else, only caring for themselves. I should have been like that, but I just couldn't do it. I feel like I had more purpose then just that. I should just drop that and focus on my life in Gameindustri. I been having a nurse visiting my room everyday for the past week. She suppose to make sure I'm healing since Noire has to attend to her work. I hear a knock on my door. It must be the nurse.

"Hello Anthony. I'm here to treat your wounds today." The nurse is a woman in her late thirties. She has long brown hair and dark brown eyes just like mine. She really short though. I think she is four feet and ten inches. She has been attending to my severe wounds for the past week. Her name is Anna. A simple name for a simple woman.

"Hello Anna. Thanks for checking up on me."

"O no problem Anthony." She said with a smile on her face as she has me roll over to treat my back wound and then has me take my pants off so she can treat the leg wound. She has been train by Compa of all people to treat any kind of wounds for minor to severe one. She usually does the more severe ones since Compa tends to panic of the sight of extreme wounds like mine. You would think a trained nurse would be able to withstand anything like this, but oh well.

"Almost done Anthony." This stuff she puts on burns like hell.

"Don't worry. It's just a little longer." She tries her best to calm me down as I'm screaming for pain.

"I'm done. I'm sorry to have you bear with the pain." Anna seems rather sad.

"D-don't worry about it Anna. I'm a man. I need to be able to withstand pain."

"Even the strongest of men cry."

"I guess so."

"Is something on your mind?"

"I would be lying if I said there wasn't."

"Is is Lady Noire?" I blushed intensely.

"I figured as much." She laughed a little with a big smile.

"I honestly can't get her off my mind."

"Don't worry lots of men think about her. She is really beautiful and strong and amazing."

"She really is. . ."

"I worry about her though. She pushes everyone away lately."

'Why?"

"I wish I knew the answer. I can only assume she is scared of something."

'What could she be scared of?"

"Weirdly enough of being truly alone and abandoned." Anna's smile dimmed down.

"Abandoned?" I got depressed as I thought of my so called family abandoning me.

"She always works hard for her people , but no one really thanks her or even says anything about what she does. I do understand that it's a goddess's job, but the poor girl deserves something."

"I wish I could do something."

'Ohhoho. You already are believe it or not." I got confused.

'The heck do you mean?"

"The actions you have been doing have been affecting her in a positive light. That's how I see it anyways."

"A positive light?"

" You have done more for her then you think Anthony. You're a sweet boy." I blushed a little.

"I just do what I think is right."

"I'm sure Noire appreciate it. Now I must be going. I will be checking up on you again."

"Alright Anna. Thank you."

"No problem. Don't worry if you fall for her. Let your heart fall. It would be easier on you." Anna's last word as she walks out of my room. The hell? Let my heart fall? I went into deep thought for a few hours. It is night time as I heard a knock on my door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me" I hear Noire's voice.

"Y-you can come in." I stuttered my words out. Noire walked into my room slowly. It was refreshing to see her face.

"How are you doing Anthony?" She asked carrying a bowl a chicken soup.

"I'm fine. I see you tried to make my home made chicken soup." I smile in delight.

"Y-yea. I thought maybe you would like it. Here!" She hands me the bowl without looking at me. I try the soup. It's a lot better then I would expect. I don't think Noire would be a bad cook, but this is almost orgasmic in a way.

"So how is it?" She asked and I kept eating the soup.

"It's amazing! I have no clue how you did it, but I love it" I just kept eating. I notice a smile on Noire's face. A rare sight and a beautiful sight. I wish she would smile more. It's really pretty on her. Oh shit I know what this train of thought means. It's too damn soon for that shit, but I was told to let my heart fall. . . Maybe I should get to know her first. I will start there and see if this is true or not.

"I'm really glad you like it Anthony." I don't really see Noire happy to often. I should cherish these moment because there are so rare. I finish the bowl of chicken soup and put the bowl down next to me.

"You're done? I guess you really like it. I will take it downstairs." I grabs her hand by my instinct. I don't know what is coming over me.

"You're coming back right?" I asked I saw Noire blush deep red.

"I-if you want me to." This is new sight. I was expecting her to punch me or something like that.

"Please do" I just wanted to beg. I really didn't want to be alone tonight.

"Alright I will be back then alright." She pats my head and leaves my room.

"Maybe I can make her not feel so alone as well. I feel compelled to help her with her loneliness. " I said to myself quietly.

Downstairs as Noire washes the rest of the dishes Anna comes towards her.

"So did he like the soup." Anna asked smiling.

"He loved it. Thanks for the help Anna."

"O any time my lady. I'm just glad I can help. So are you going to comfort him?"

"Comfort him?" Noire seemed confused

"Ease his sorrow. You know as well as I do he is a lonely man. Usually two lonely people can cure each others sorrows." Noire jumped for a second and blushed crimson red.

"Did I hit the nail on the head? I'm sorry Lady Noire."

"Jeez Anna did you have to say it like that."

"Was that wrong of me?"

"N-no it wasn't. It's just I have no clue how to approach this at all."

"Just talk to him. I'm sure he will talk back." Anna said with a smile on her face.

"T-thanks. You're quite wise." Anna chuckled a little.

" O non sense. When you have been in love and had a family like me you will understand." Anna stated

" O I see. . ." Noire got lost in thought. Anna poke her on the shoulder.

"Don't you have someone to attend to." Anna chuckled again. Noire snapped out of it and went upstairs. I waited for Noire to show. I figured at this point she wouldn't show up at all.

"I guess work caught up with her." I said to myself. I heard the door open and I saw Noire. I'm rather shocked that she came back.

"Sorry for making you wait."

"You're fine Noire" I smiled Noire walked towards me.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Y-yea. I was hoping I could get to know you." I stated boldly.

"You want to know about me? How bold of you to ask such a request from a goddess."

"Is that to much to ask?" I'm rather disappointed. I was hoping to get to know her just a little bit, but then she surprised me.

"N-no I don't mind talking to you at all." Noire stuttered.

"Oh that's good. So you want me to ask or you want to ask?"

" You ask first." Noire stated quickly. It can't be hard to start a conversation.

"What's your favorite color?" I know such a dull question ,but I couldn't think of anything else.

"My favorite color? I guess it would be black, blue , and red. What are yours?"

"Black, red and purple."

"That's a pretty combination." Noire said with a small smile.

"I guess, but the combination of black, blue, and red is prettier I think."

"You're just saying that to get me to smile."

"It is wrong to see you smile?"

"No, but you should honest with your goddess" Noire blushed.

"I would never lie to you. It's not my thing to lie." I said with a straight face.

"You sure about that?" Noire questioned me.

"I see no point in lying. It will not get you anywhere." I got depressed. Noire pokes my cheek.

"Huh? Why you poking my cheek for?"

"Don't be sad around me."

"Yes Noire. I will try not to."

"Good. So all those thing you said to me. . ." I cut her off.

"Yes it's all true. Why the hell would I lie about that? That's cruel to do to a beautiful woman like you." I smiled with a blush of crimson red.

"Jeez Anthony quit saying that! That will not get you any where." Noire got really flustered.

"I know, but I'm just saying what is on my mind. That's all" She goes to slap me, but I grab her hand.

"You're really going to hit me again?" Her hand is really soft. She swipes her hand away from me.

"Maybe you deserve it"

"If making you blush gets me slapped then I don't mind." I just get a big smile across my face.

"Good because you'll be slapped a lot" She slaps me across my face.

"You're a fierce woman you know that."

"Oh I know I am" She said with confidence.

"It sucks because you can sweet at times."

"What is that suppose to mean."

"I mean you're here keeping me company. That's sweet of you Noire." Something surprising came from her.

"It's only because you're keeping me company." Noire just froze and turned red.

"I'm happy I can keep you company."

"You're so weird Anthony." Noire chuckled a little. It's really adorable

"What do you mean by that?"

"Are you sure you not saying all of this just to see my beautiful body." Noire got angry quickly.

"I will not deny that you're a very beautiful woman and I'm sure lots of guys say that."

"Oh they do trust me on that." Noire said in disgust.

"I want to get to know you as a person, not just as a trophy girl." Noire seems really shocked.

"R-really?"

"Yes. You very interesting and mysterious. I want to discover everything about you."

"W-well I'm not just going to spill everything at once. You will have to earn it." Noire stated with anger in her voice.

"I have no problem busting my ass to earn it."

"Hehehe I bet you say this to every pretty girl you meet."

"No. . . you're the first girl that caught my eye" I smiled.

"Y-you're just saying that!" Noire doesn't believe me.

"Think what you want, but I'm stating what is on my mind." I can't believe I'm saying all of this.

"Well if you want to know about then fine. I will tell you one thing. You don't tell anyone or I slice you." Noire gave me a menacing look.

"I promise."

"I'm a big fan of anime. There that's all you get to know."

"Oh you too?! I'm quite the fan myself. What kind you watch?" Noire became shocked.

"Oh well I like romantic comedy and slice of life anime," She said with a big smile on her face.

"Romantic comedies are not bad. I'm more into the super natural ones then anything else."

"Oh then you should see my collection later." I got Noire to talk to me normally. I'm so damn happy about this right now.

"That would be awesome to check out. If you watch anime, then is there any chance you cos-play?" Noire jumped.

"N-n-no!" I got her where I want her.

"I hit the nail on the head didn't I" I get a big slap right to the face. I hit the nail right on the head.

"This does not leave us you got that." Noire seems really embarrassed

"Of course Noire. Ouch that one hurt" I rub my face.

"Good I hope it hurts really bad." She looks at me for a few seconds.

"Look I'm sorry alright." Noire said she sorry? The hell is going on?

"It's fine. I'm sorry if I'm digging too deep."

"No no it's fine. I'm just shock that any one let alone a man would want to get to know me personally like that."

"As I said before, I'm not your usual perverted guy. I'm sorry about that"

"No I like that about you. It's not like I like you or anything like that. Don't get any funny idea buster." So Tsundere that is not even funny.

"Whatever you say Noire." I yawned.

"Tired I see. I guess I will let you sleep." As Noire walks away I grab her hand.

"D-don' leave yet. Don't leave me alone. . ." I feel really weak right now.

"Jeez your like a puppy I swear. Fine I will stay till you fall asleep and that's it." Noire is staying for me? I feel special right now. We talk for a little while before I finally get sleepy.

"Thanks Noire." I shed a tear as I close my eyes.

"Anthony? Anthony? Looks like he fell asleep. I will admit that he is really adorable when he is asleep" Noire pats my head.

' Thank you for talking to me Anthony. You're sure a weird man, but maybe that is what makes you special. You sure make my heart skip a beat." Noire lets out a small chuckle as she leaves my room and goes to room and lays down.

' I really should just let him in, but I'm scared of getting hurt. I don't want to suffer anymore,but at the same I don't want him to suffer either. Ugh! This is all so confusing. Since I let him in everything has be all mess up. Maybe I like it messed up because this time I have someone to fix it with me.' Noire said to herself as she falls asleep to dream about the man that she secretly letting in.

**Author's Note: Hello people I was really hoping to release a chapter for Noireverse today for Easter. I'm glad my sick didn't get in the way. YAY! Anyways I'm hoping you guys are liking the chapter as much as I love typing. Even if one person reads its enough for me to keep going. Remember to review and check out Reborn. Until next chapter :).**


	10. A Goddess's Wish and a Man's Desire

**Chapter 9**

**A Goddess's Innocent Wish and A Man's true Desire.**

**Noire's POV**

The next morning I get up and start my usual day of work. I do all the paper work that has to be done and check all the request my people ask of me. It's the same boring thing every day. I never really get to do what I want to do. I honestly just want a day where I do stuff I want to do. I want to sit down and watch anime all day or go out shopping with my little sister or just relax and read a book. Of course as a goddess I never get time to even think about that kind of thing. I'm just suppose to work from dawn to dusk and repeat the cycle again.

"I got all the work done today. I better start on tonight's work." I sighed as Uni comes from behind.

"Hello sis. You want to play a game with me?" Uni asked with her adorable smile I love seeing.

"I'm busy right now. Maybe later." I hate saying that to her. I know it breaks her heart.

"It's all later with you. Why can't you ever just take a small break and spend some time with me." Uni seems like she about to cry.

"Because I need to make sure my nation runs the way it's suppose to." I saw Anthony come downstairs.

"You do way too much Noire. You need to relax just a little." Anthony told me. He is always trying to have me relax or get me away from my job. I swear I just want to punch him in the face. At the same time I just want to say yes I will, but will my people be angry if I do so?

"I have to work and you know that Anthony. What are you doing up anyways? You should be in bed." I hate how stubborn he is. I can admit that it has saved me a few times, but still he doesn't need to be so stubborn.

"Telling me to lay down is like telling the sun don't be bright and shiny. It just will not happen." He said with a smile on his face. I let a small smile out without me noticing.

"I guess I can't stop you can I?"

"Never." That is Anthony for you.

"I figured as much. What do you want?"

"I was about to offer my help so you can have some time with Uni." Uni jumped as if she is shocked by his words.

"I need no help Anthony." He walks towards and sits next to me. I can tell it's painful for him to just sit down.

"You will be here all night with all this work, so I'm helping and that is final." There goes his stubbornness that I just hate so much, but it's comforting to her that he is willing to give his time for me.

"Fine! I'm going to work you to the bone." I stated to him.

"Please do." He chuckled. He is so weird. I swear that he is not even human.

"I'll help to!" Uni grabs a chair and sits beside Anthony.

"Alright alright fine! Jeez you two sure know how to annoy me." I heard him laugh under his breath.

'What now?!" I'm just getting really mad.

"Sometimes I have to be a pain in your ass to get stuff done. It's not my fault that you never let anyone in." That hit me hard. It's not like I don't want to let anyone in. I'm just scared of getting hurt again. I don't want to break down and lose myself again.

"Shut it Anthony!" I slapped him right in the face again. I'm sorry Anthony it's just a reflex. I'm not used to someone trying to break through my walls.

"Damn I should get used to your slapping in no time the way you're hitting me." He seems agitated

"I can hit a lot harder if you like"

"Oh I dare you!" He seems mad.

"Oh you two stop fighting! You guys fight like a married couple I swear." Uni spoke up. I guess she hates when I fight with people.

"I'm sorry that Noire don't want my damn help!" He usually doesn't act like this. He was so sweet to me last night. What happened?

"I never asked for your damn help!"

"Well I'm not moving from this damn spot!" His stubbornness sure knows how to piss me off.

"Here! Do that paper work if you want to help so bad. I will be checking it to make sure it's all right." I put a pile of papers in front of him.

"Alright. . ." He got really depressed but focused on the work in front of him.

"Is there anything I can do sis?" Uni asked me.

"I guess you can tackle the work with me." I smile to show that I'm alright and not angry anymore. I don't want Uni to worry about me.

"OK" Uni walks to me and sits next as we do the paper work. It took us a few hours to get the paper work done. Anthony surprisingly got the work done rather quickly. I had him to the request work since that didn't require much knowledge about Lastation.

"There the work is done and it's only seven. You should have time to spend with Uni and don't try to give me a excuse." He stated with his usual blank face I see three-forth of the time. Uni looked at him.

"Anthony?" Uni seemed confused.

"You want some time with Noire right? Well this would be your chance." His gave her a big smile."

"T-thank you Anthony." Uni grabbed my hand a dragged me towards the T.V set with the console hooked up.

"AH! Uni what are you doing?!" I know the work is done, but she doesn't have to pull so hard. I wish I could thank you for this Anthony. If only I wasn't such a coward right now. Uni and I enjoyed ourselves for a few hours. I wonder what Anthony is doing right now. Why am I thinking about him? I need not to think about that, but it's because of him I am able to enjoy myself right. I wish I didn't have these confusing feelings that I have right now.

**Anthony's POV**

"I'm glad I was able to spare her some time. I never knew she had so much work on her hands." I thought about her again. Anna came towards me.

"Oh! Hello Anna. What brings you here? I thought you would be home."

"I just came to check on the lady herself before I left for the day. Where is she?" Anna asked me.

"She is with her sister right now." Anna eyes widen in surprise.

"Really? She hasn't done that in such a long time. Did she get some time for herself for once?"

"Thanks to Me and Uni she was able to get her work done early."

"There you go being sweet again." Anna smiles.

"I'm just happy that I can do something for her." I looked down on the floor. Anna puts her hand on my shoulder.

"You must really like her don't you?" I jumped out in shock.

"I can't deny that I suppose." I got depressed and confused as to why I like her the way I do. Am I that lonely? Do I just want someone to comfort me? If that was the case I would just ask any woman here to go out with me. Do I really want to try out for a goddess? Do I even deserve her presence? Any guy would kill to be me right now.

"I never seen a guy so persistent to help his goddess like you do. You're a special guy. You remind me of my husband." Anna smiles her usual smile.

"You're husband?" I got curious.

"My husband was a very sweet man. He would do anything for me no matter what it was. It would something a simple as just checking up on me before he went to work to quitting his job to attend to me due to my illness. I know I'm not a goddess, but goddess or not she is still a being with feelings." She got really sad.

"Anna?"

" My husband was always there, but that was before he passed away and taking my only son with him." Anna started to cry. I felt like I should just give her a hug.

"I'm sorry that happened to you."

"It's alright Anthony. My husband would want me to be strong for the both of us." Anna smiled with tears coming down her face.

"Where is your son if I don't mind asking."

"Oh he is somewhere. . .I wish I knew where though." She just looked down on the floor.

"I wish I knew what to say Anna. I'm not all that good with this kind of thing."

"It's fine. You're young. You have your whole life to learn about all kinds of things. I know my son is alive somewhere. That is enough to brings a smile on my face."

"How do you know that?"

"Mother intuition." She chuckled.

"I figured you would say that." I laughed with her. This is my chance to ask her a question.

"Hey Anna, how do I go about my feelings?" I hope she could answer my question to clear some of this mess.

"You mean about Noire?" She chuckled as if she is enjoying teasing me about this.

"Y-yea." I just turned red and silent.

"Just be there for her and say it when ever it is right. I can't tell you to say 'Noire I like you'"

"I guess you're right but. . " She cut me off.

"You are going to say because she is a goddess she wouldn't bother with what you have to say. You need to remember that she has a heart and feelings just like everyone else. Her status doesn't change how she is. If you remember that then I'm sure she will open to you and maybe even accept your feeling."

"I didn't think I could think that way at all. I mean. . ." Anna cuts me off again.

"You think because she is a goddess that she could never have feelings for a human. Anything is possible in Gameindustri. You just need to believe that it is possible and follow your heart." This is getting to be really cliche, but she is right.

"Alright. Thank you Anna" I give her a small smile of appreciation.

"Anytime Anthony. I just want to see my lady happy. I firmly believe that you can bring her happiness."

"You honestly believe that?" I can't believe that for one second.

"It has already been shown time and time again."

"Really?"

"Yes. The time of the tournament she was really happy that you won. When you decided to to talk to her instead of just checking her out, that made her happy. You're very different than any man to walk in this basilicom. Most men can act like that, but to have those actions be real and from the heart is different." Anna seems really determined that I can do Noire good.

"I'm just doing what I think is right."

"That right there is what makes you different. A man would look at Noire and just get head over heels over her amazing body." Anna laughed.

"It's a bit disappointing, but they do give her the shares that she needs." She pokes my chest.

"You have proved that there is someone that can respect her for who is she. It just so happens that he is falling for her." Anna giggles. I swear she just eats this up.

"Jeez you could lay off of that you know."

"It's too cute."

"Ugh. . .My bad that my dumb heart just so happens to like her."

"It's fine Anthony." I notice that it's late

"I better be going to bed I didn't think it was this late."

"My my I guess it is. I must be going. I hope you do what makes you happy Anthony." Anna waves to me good bye. I go upstairs and hear slight sobbing coming from Noire's room. I walk towards her room and knock on it.

"Noire? You alright?"

" *sniff* I'm fine. Leave *sniff* me be." I can't just leave her like this. This would eat me up inside. I barge in to see her crying by her bedside. I decide to sit beside her.

"What's wrong?" I'm not good in these situation at all. I hope I can help her.

"Nothing is wrong alright. Just leave me be. . .Wha?" I wasn't going to have her push me away, so I pull her towards me and hold her to try to comfort her.

"You're not going to just say that shit and push me away just like you did to everyone else." I feel Noire trying to push me away from her, but I put a tight grip around her.

"No Noire. You're not pushing me away." She looks up at me.

"Why? Why do you honestly even care Anthony?" Noire had a river of tears coming down her face. I never seen such a destroyed person in my life.

"I want to help you Noire. Is that a bad thing to help someone?" I let a tear come down my face.

"Why? Just why Anthony?" I felt her holding on to me.

"Do I need a reason?" I give her a smile.

"You're so weird Anthony."

"You keep saying that to me" I chuckled.

'Well it's true Anthony. No guy would just help a girl without wanting something."

"I do want something though."

"What is that?"

"I want to help you and comfort you." I feel really hot and dizzy. Noire stares in my eyes for a few seconds and then looks down.

"I never thought you would come to me in my most vulnerable state."

"We all get weak and when we do we just need someone to be there. That is honest why I didn't want you to go last night." I looked into her red eyes.

"R-really?" She looked at me like I'm crazy.

"Yes. I felt so weak right then and there and I just wanted you to be there. I know it was a lot to ask of you, but thank you Noire." Now I'm getting emotional.

"No I should thank you." My eyes widen in shock.

"For what?"

For being honest with me, for helping me out and for just being there. I haven't had anyone to go to in so long." Noire puts her arms around me and puts her face into my chest. I felt her tears soaking into my shirt.

"It's not a problem at all Noire." I hold her close to me as I let release all the tears she needed to let go. Noire looks up at me as if she wants something. She puts her head on my chest.

"Anthony, can you hold me till I fall asleep? I just really need you here right now. I hope it's not too much to ask." She seems really serious.

"I have no problem with that." I saw Noire smile despite the tears that keep coming.

"Thank you." Noire said sweetly as she turned red. We just held each other for a while. As time past by we decided to lay down as we both got really tired. I heard a quite, but angelic voice coming from Noire as she started to sing. It felt really soothing. I guess she knew that I needed some comforting to. We finally fell asleep with us holding each other. This is the first time I have ever felt this warm and fuzzy feeling. Noire I hope I can help you through all that you're going through. I'm sorry if I fall for you, but you're just a very special woman that I want to know everything about. There is just something about you that I adore. It's something I keep coming back for regardless of the risks and dangers. I hope to one time or other I can openly say how I feel. . .hopefully I can.

**Author's Note: Hello People. How you enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry for it being emotional, but I'm going to say that my goal is pull on a few heart strings here :) So you better be prepare. I almost needed to get a box a tissues myself XD. I hope you enjoy regardless and thank you all for reading my stories. Check out Reborn if you haven't yet. I should have a chapter out for Reborn soon. Until the next chapter people :).**


	11. The Broken Heart of Black Heart

**Chapter 10**

**The Broken Heart of Black Heart**

**Noire's POV**

I feel so warm right now. I feel like something is holding me gently and keeping me safe from harm's way. I wake up later then I usually do and notice something wrapped around me. I began to scream.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED YOU DAMN PERVERT!" I punch Anthony straight to my bedroom door. I notice him shaking his head.

"Uhhh. . . Why the hell did you punch for?!" Anthony yelled at me.

"Because you were in my bed you pervert." I have no clue why he was in my bed. Did he see me crying? I hope not.

"I'm so damn sorry for comforting you Noire." He was comforting me? My eyes turn to him.

"D-did you see anything last night?" I hesitated to ask.

"I saw you cry last night, so I came in and comforted you."

"You were not suppose to see that Anthony. No one is to see a goddess weak like that." I looked on the floor. He came towards to hug me. I tried to push him away, but to no avail as he had a really tight grip around me.

"I have no clue what is going on with you, but I will help you through this." I looked at him in shock.

"R-really? You're not just saying that to make me forgive you." I don't trust his words on this.

"Of course I will. Did last night not sink in yet Noire?" Last night. . . He just. . . held me close to him. He didn't leave my side.

"I guess I didn't think it happened at all. I'm sorry. It's just I'm in total shock." I haven't had anyone just sit there by my side without wanting something from me.

"I know I'm not exactly the best person for comforting, but when I saw you crying right in front of me I couldn't just let it go. You're my goddess, but also someone that I care for." He smiles as he looks into my eyes.

"Y-you care?" I'm serious thinking he is saying all of this just to open me up so he can destroy me just like everyone else that I let in.

"Whether you believe me or not I care about you Noire." He wraps his arms around me. This is the same warm feeling I felt in my dream. I couldn't get any words to come out at all.

"I'm sorry for hitting you Anthony." I needed to at least say I'm sorry for my inexcusable action.

"You have been forgiven. You're just scared am I right?" He noticed that?! I just looked down trying to hold back the tears.

" I will not try to have you tell me anything, but I'm here whenever you need someone to talk to." I looked at him as I shed a few tears I tried to hold back. He flicked the few tears away from my face.

"You don't need to feel alone Noire. I'm here now." He gives me his brightest smile.

"T-thank you." I just put my head against his chest for a few minutes before I start my work. I get up.

"Let's get to work Anthony." I said with confidence

"Of course Noire. Lets get started." Anthony and I go downstairs. Uni want out for the day to spend time with Nepgear. We decided to bust the work out of the way as soon as we can. He seems to get used to the paper work that I get him to do. I have to go out today and hunt some monsters near the endless plains.

"Anthony? Can you watch the basilicom for me?" I hope he don't mind being her with Uni.

"Sure I have no problem with that, but why?" Always with the questions Anthony.

" I need to fight some monsters today at the endless plains that' why." He is looking at me as if he isn't happy with my response.

"I'm going with you Noire."

"No"

"You can stop me all you like Noire." He grabs his sword and walks towards the basilicom doors. I grab by the collar of his shirt and throw him back to my desk.

"I said NO DAMN IT! You will stay here and that is final you stubborn asshole."

"But!" Is he pleading now? I swear he deserves a good beating.

"I need you here in case something happens. Just be patience. I will be back alright." I give me a small smile to state that I am fine.

"Alright Noire. . . I will stay for now."

"Good and don't even think about coming after me."

"Yes Noire."

"Good. I'm off now. I will be back." I leave to the endless plains. I see the monsters are causing shipment of goods to be stopped. This will be simple. I will just go CPU and destroy them all. I keep fighting off the horde for hours on end. It finally stop as I saw a hooded figure come towards me.

"Long time no see you celestial being." I pulls his sword out.

"You're going to challenge a CPU. Fine by me I will put you in your place then." He charges at me and we begin to fight. He is stronger then I would have thought.

**Anthony's POV**

I wish I could have gone with Noire. I know she is a CPU and can handle herself well and everything. I just have a terrible feeling that something is about to go down. I look around the basilicom and notice that a lot of work needs to be done today. I don't see Uni anywhere. I heard the doors open. I turn my head to see Uni. I think about it and it happens. How convenient.

"Hello Anthony. You're stilling trying to move?" Uni seems concerning today.

"I can move better today Uni. Don't worry about me so much." I chuckled a little.

"Anthony. . .why you always saying that?" My eyes widen in shock.

"Saying what?"

"That no one should worry about you and anything along those lines. There has to be people that care."

"I honestly couldn't tell who even bothers with my existence. I'm just a disposable soldier. That is all I am. I'm suppose to fight and die. That's all I ever told since I was little." Uni just looked at me and then gives me a hug. The hell?! Why is she hugging me for.

"I care if it makes you feel any better" I jumped a little as I heard that.

"You do?"

"Yea, but that does not leave us you got it?" Being tsundere I see.

"I will keep this to myself. I promise. Thank you Uni." I just let out a small smile.

"Oh. . .you're welcome Anthony." She lets go of me.

"Now come on! Let's enjoy today a little." Uni smiles towards me and grabs my arms and pulls me towards the T.V

"Whoa Uni! You didn't have to pull my arm."

"Well I wanted you to spend some time with me. You better be thankful Anthony. Hmph!" I'm thankful but don't have to be hissy with me. We decide to play some games for a while. She is quite the gamer girl. I'm enjoying myself, but I should be doing some of the work. I guess I can let it slide for today. Seeing Uni this happy around someone beside Noire is extremely rare. I wonder what is up with that.

"I win! YAY!" Uni kicked my ass on this new fighting game. It's like a mixture of Soul Fighter Z and Demon Fist fighting. That is what the games are called here. I guess it is Soul Caliber and Tekken fused together. I didn't think this combo is possible

"Congrats Uni."

"Wanna go at me again." She giving me a grin as if she can beat me over and over again.

"Bring it on Uni!" I got really excited all the sudden. I seem to forget about my troubles. Several hour pass as we play together. I get up to cook some dinner. Today is pork roast.

"Dinner will a few hours Uni. I will keep a eye on the dinner alright."

"Alright Anthony. Um where is my sister?" Uni just now brings this up?

"She is at the endless plains, but it's weird. She should have been back."

"It's most likely a longer mission. I wouldn't worry so much. My sister is very powerful." Uni seems to really trust Noire with her power.

"Alright. . . I will try not to worry too much." I proceed with the dinner. A few hours pass as I try to not think about the fact that Noire isn't back yet.

"It's done!" I shouted to get Uni downstairs. We enjoy our meal of pork roast, carrots and mash potatoes.

"You always seem to make good food Anthony. I never knew a guy that can cook like that." Uni keeps babbling on.

"Well I had to learn how to cook my own food so I didn't starve. My world only had so much to go around. They put so much money into my family's research like morons." This really started to piss me off.

"You must come from a very harsh place." Uni and I finish our food in silence as I clean the dishes.

"You just went silent on me. Why?" Uni is asking a lot of questions today.

"I just rather not think about my old home no more." I put the dishes away. Uni looks into my eyes.

"I see. I'm sorry for asking so many personal questions." I patted her on the head.

"Don't worry about it Uni." I give her a small smile. She nods her head and walks to her room. I sit down as I saw the sun begin to set.

"Noire. . .where are you. . .I need to go and find her." I grab my sword and proceed on my way.

"I'm sorry for disobeying order Noire, but I can't just sit here. I must go to the endless plains." I run to the endless plains. I found nothing, so I keep going deeper and deeper until I found Noire in her goddess form fighting a hooded figure. Zack? No way! I have to stop this before he kills her. I run right in the middle of the fight. The hood comes off and I see Zack's blank face.

"I see the hero comes to save his precious princess. No matter I will just kill you both then.

'Like hell you will!" Noire looks at me.

"The hell are you doing here?!" I had her just stop.

"Don't question me right now. I need to make sure he isn't near you right now. Zack you will not proceed anymore." I draw my sword and readied myself for the fight.

"I'm not standing back. . ." She went back to her CPU form. "Damn. . . I didn't I used that much energy."

"Ha I can finally destroy you." Zack goes for the kill. I stand in front of him and felt his sword go through me. I scream in agony and punched him in the face. I charge at him and we fought as blood began to spill from our bodies. Noire could barely stand right now. Our swords finally cross.

"Anthony you could safe yourself by taking out that woman while she is weak. Come on we can save our world man." Zack pleaded.

"Save our world and see them fuck it up again? Fuck that!" I push him away from him.

"I see. That damn goddess brain washed you!"

"She didn't brain wash me asshole. I'm just finally standing up for myself!"

"I see. . . I'm sorry for this Anthony." He charges at at stabs right through my body. I felt really dizzy as I saw his sword in my chest. I coughed up a massive amount of blood. I knew that my death is near now. This is where I made my last stand.

" I will be back for the goddess. You should proud of yourself for dying for her. I feel like darkness is covering me. I fell as my own blood is surrounding me.

'No. . ire. . .I'm. . .sorry' It's all I could muster before I lost my consciousness.

**Noire's POV**

The man called Zack stabs Anthony for the second time. I need to get up.

"I will be back for the goddess." That's all I heard before tear started to flow down my face. I ran towards his what I presume dead body.

'No. . .ire. . .I'm. . .sorry' That is all he said before he closed his eyes.

"No. . .NO! Don't go towards the light!" Tears fell on his bloody body as I didn't want to believe that he is dead. I carry his body to the basilicom hospital. The nurses stand around his body trying to bring him back.

"Lady Noire. . .I wish we had good news, but I don't think we can bring him back. We will decide on his life tomorrow. You can stay if you want to."

"Are you sure?" I asked them.

"Of course. I just hope this doesn't hinder with your duties is all we care about." That's selfish of them. A human being is dying right now!

"We will be going now." The nurses leave me alone with him. I sit next to him.

'You're such a idiot. You seriously going to die on me. I didn't give you permission to die Anthony. You're not allow to die. You need to be here with me.' My face is so red from crying so much. I felt something grab my hand. I saw his hand trying to get a grip on me.

'Anthony? Are you alive?' I hear nothing from him. I feel his slow heart beat as if he is trying to fight. I go closer to him and hold his hand.

'Fight Anthony. . .Fight for me.' Ours finger intertwined together. I put my other hand on his chest.

'Don't leave here me all alone. You don't plan on betraying me? You said would never leave me alone. You better not go against your words now.' I try my best to put a tiny piece of a sharicate in him to see if that would save him. Fight hard Anthony. . .Please come back soon. I put my head on him as I fall asleep.

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! So someone asked me a question if this is going to go to the Mega Dimension Arc. That wasn't the plan at all, but what you guys think Should I? Leave yours answer in review form or PM me. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Until the next chapter**


	12. Fighting for a Goddess's Heart

**Chapter 11**

**Fighting for a Goddess's Heart**

I'm floating in a space I never seen before. Is this what appears before me at death's door. It's so empty, just like my heart. It's so empty and lonely here. I just want to pass on already. I'm dead correct? Then I should be passing on. Something is stopping me from passing on. I can hear words from somewhere. I fly around to find the voice that is speaking.

I can't find anything, but I keep hearing that voice. I can't make out what it's saying at all. I look at my own body. It's a bloody mangled mess. Zack really did a number on me. I can't save her now. I have worn my body to its core. I have to accept it's dead and gone. I wish for a second chance. Someone please heed my plea. Give this pathetic man another chance. I can't die here. I know I can't.

'Why has fate been so cruel to me' I keep flying around to get what that voice is saying to me. I can finally hear somewhat what it's saying now

"Fight Anthony. . .Fight for me" The voice stated. That must be Noire's voice. Is she near my body? I notice a bright light far away from me.

'What is that shining light over there?' A mysterious orb appears in front of me.

"Hey listen." O god no, anyone but Navi. Fuck that bitch. She is so annoying.

"Who the heck is Navi?" It can hear my thoughts?

"Yes I can. You can't hide anything from me you dumb idiot" This thing is going to be a pain in my ass.

"Just who are you?"

"I'm just a record keeper of anything and everything. You're a very interesting person to say the least."

"Why thank you." I have to deal with this before my death.

"Nope. You get to deal with me every time you are knock out, so get used to me."

" You serious right now?" I'm in no mood for this bullshit.

"You better be if you want to come out of this alive."

"Alive? I can become alive again?!"

"Yes and all you have to do is go towards that stone over there." It tries to point towards a object I can barely.

"I don't see it. The damn light is too bright."

"Yea. The damn light means you're running out of time"

"The light?"

"Yea you dipshit! The light mean you are about to truly die and have no hope of living! Come on let's go dumb ass. I wanna see this story go on! I'm sure the readers want to as well, regardless how little that number may be."

"Readers?"

"I did say I'm a record keeper. Everything that happens is recorded by me." The author didn't give his main character the ability to break the forth wall? That is a staple in these stories. Oh whatever I better not break too many walls right now.

"So people can read what is happening?" I'm so damn confused right now. I wish I had Neptune's power to break the forth wall.

"Forget it. I don't want to confuse the dead."

"You just said I'm not dead?"

"If you keeping blabbing you will be. Now go to the stone way over there" I look and try to see something, but I can't see anything. I have no clue what the heck this fairy ball thing is talking.

"Can I at least-" It cuts me off.

"No time for questions about me. You need that stone if this story has any hope of going on." I float towards the object it keeps mentioning to me. I start to see a stone. The light is starting to dim now as I get closer to the stone. I touch the stone to only get shocked by it.

"Ouch! The hell?"

"O don't tell me. Which goddess is this?"

"Goddess? What you mean by that?"

"Who did you hear before I showed up is a better question for you to answer."

"I believe Noire."

"Of course. The tsundere bitch." This floating orb seems worried.

'What about it?"

"You usually can't touch these stone unless you are allowed in."

"Allowed in? The hell is that suppose to mean."

"Well this is a sharicate. Noire's sharicate to be exact. But the fact that it's here means she is attempting to save you herself right now."

"Noire's sharicate?" I look at the tiny stone before me.

"You have feeling for her or not?" I jumped at the question.

"The hell are you asking that question for?"

"I'm only asking to save your sorry ass from dying." I went silent for a few moments.

"You serious right now? You might want to answer soon if you wanna survive." This damn thing is pissing me off.

"Why the hell would my feelings for her matter in this fucking situation that I'm in!"

"It might save you because if your feeling are true and pure and all that cliche bull crap then you can save yourself. I can clearly tell that she is trying to bring you back."

"Noire is trying to bring me back?"

"I just said that idiot!"

"I could live without the damn name calling you know."

"Too bad that your such a dense idiot. Now I will make this easy for you. Give me a number between one to ten of how you feel about her. You don't even need to say it. You can tell yourself that because I will just hear your inner thoughts." This damn thing is creepy as hell.

"Hey I'm not creepy! I'm trying to guide you right now."

"You're trying to alter my fate?" I questioned the ball.

"Oh alter is a strong word. I like guide much better." It just chuckled.

"You're unbelievable" I just sigh.

"Now please just give me a number between one and ten." How I feel for Noire. . .It's a ten.

"You freaking serious?! You're in love with that bitch?!"

"She is not a bitch! She's just suffering right now."

"No she is just a bitch. You will learn soon enough."

"I know she can be really cold-hearted, but I know deep down she can really sweet and kind, even if she gives me one hell of a beating."

"What the hell are you? You a freaking masochist or something?"

"It does help with the whole beating thing." I chuckled a little.

"I didn't need to know that at all. TMI!" It stated in extreme disgust.

"I know I'm terrible" I chuckled some more.

"Alright now you need to just accept those feeling in your heart while holding that stone. Go on grab that stone and give what the people want!" I swear this thing is crazy. I grab the sharicate. It's extremely hot.

"It's. . .so damn hot!"

"Her feelings are in that stone. You're telling me it's burning your skin? Allow me to get close to it. HOLY SHIT! That stone could burn my wings off." Wings?

"Yes dipshit. If you must know I usually have a body with wings,but since you had to play hero and damage your body, I could only come to you in this form. Now say what your heart is feeling already before the light engulfs us both!" I stare at the stone as it keeps burning. I can't seem to get the words out.

"Come on you idiot! You just need to say three words. That is it! Make it quick! I can feel the light coming closer to us."

"Noire. . .I. . . ." It's really hard to say these words. I feel like it's stuck.

"Yes yes yes! Come on just spit it out. I want to hear those words"

"Noire. . . .I. . . Love. . .You" I look down towards the bottomless floor.

"Now shout it in the top of your lungs! Say it like you mean it boy!"

"I don't know if I can do that. . ." I feel the orb hitting me on the head.

"Hey the hell is that for?"

"For being a damn idiot! You love her right?"

"Y-yea" I'm so wasn't ready for this.

"So say it like you mean. Just imagine her far away from you and you needed to shout it to her."

"Ok. . .This stone is getting hotter and hotter."

"That stone is going to break soon! Say it now!"

"NOIRE, I LOVE YOU!" I shouted very loud.

"That's right one more time. You can do it Anthony!"

"I LOVE YOU NOIRE! I LOVE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH!" I shouted with all my might. I fell to my knees and started to crying a river of tears.

"Just hold the stone close to your chest and allow it in." I put the stone close to my chest. It slides right into my chest.

"Looks like my job is done here. Good luck loving that tsundere bitch you adore so much. I look forward to see what you can dish out." The orb fades away from me. The light comes towards me.

**Noire's POV**

I lay my head on his chest hearing his heart slowly fading away from me.

'No. . .don't leave me here. I don't want to lose you now.' I started to cry on him. I'm soaking his shirt.

'You can't leave me here all alone. You promised you wouldn't leave me. Are you going to be like everyone else and leave me to suffer.' His heart beat is fading away from my hearing. I look at the heart monitor. It keeps dropping. It's at fifty. Now down to forty. Thirty-five, Thirty., twenty-five. It keeps dropping even with the sharicate in.

'No this can't be it. I just can't accept it. Anthony please keep fighting. You can't be like everyone else. I know you're special. " I hold him close to me as the moon shines brightly through the window. What is hours seem like eternity to me as I kept begging him to not leave me. I don't want to lose him. . .he is special. I don't care what anyone says to me. So what if he is human. I can't help it that I'm. . .falling for him. I'm falling for him. I never thought I would even think of those words.

My face is so red from all the tears that I'm crying out. I can't believe I let myself go like this. I shouldn't be crying this much over someone I really don't know all that well. This could be a classic case of love at first sight and I just ignored it until now. Love. . .is that what I'm feeling. The heart monitor finally went flat. Once I heard that I feel like someone just ripped my heart out.

'No. . .no it can't be over. NO! I will not see this end! I will not accept this at all. This damn monitor can go fuck its self!" I look at his dead body as he lets go of my hand.

"So you just gave up. You fucking gave up! You fucking asshole! I can't fucking believe you left! You such a asshole." I fell to my knees and cried over his now dead body. The heart monitor shuts down. It's as if someone pulled the plug or the power went out. The room just went dark now as I thought of it. I feel so broken and lonely. I look at his face and put my hand to his left cheek.

'I'm sorry that you had to die like this' I hear something in the room.

'. . .love. . .Noire.' I looked around me and didn't see anything. I felt too weak to even get up.

'. . .love. . .you. . .so. . .fucking. . .much. . .Noire' I heard it again where is it coming from. I looked around. I felt something grab my hand.

'Anthony? Is that you?' It puts a really tight grip on my hand. I finally saw his dark brown eyes open.

'N-Noire. . .' That is what he says to me as he finally has awoken from his dead sleep. I hope this is real and not just a illusion made in my head to deny that he is truly dead. Please have this be true. . .Anthony please be alive.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry but I had to write another chapter XD. I want to say thank you to everyone who has read or reading my stories. I know my stories are not the most interesting or original, but thank you. It means a lot to me. You guys are the reason that the stories are going on and especially this story. I honestly wasn't going to even go back to this story at all until someone asked me. I Thank that person that asked. I know I'm being a emotional here XD, but you guys are the best. Until the next chapter and a box a tissue is so needed right now XD.**


	13. Reconstruction of a Broken Heart

**Chapter 12**

**Reconstruction of a Broken Heart**

I feel the lighting taking over me. As the light flashed in front of me I see my body. My dead body with a stone right in my heart. I feel like my body is getting sucked in by this stone. That must be the sharicate that fairy thing talked about. I finally went back in my body and try to open my eyes.

"N-Noire. . ." I finally open my eyes and see Noire's face close to mine. She looks like a wreak. Her eyes are extremely red. Has she been here this whole time? Noire. . .I never thought you of all people would stand by me. Thank you Noire. This really warms my heart, even if it is rather broken.

"Anthony?" Noire said softly.

"Y-yes? What has happened?"

"You're *hic* A-*hic* -live." She pulls me close to her. I can't believe that I'm alive. I feel something in my heart. Is this her sharicate? It feels really warm and tender.

"Noire?" I'm just too stunned by what is happening right now.

"I'm so happy to have you alive. . .and with me" She says softly to me. I give her a hug back.

"I'm glad to be alive Noire. I'm sorry for disobeying your orders."

"Y-you better be sorry you damn bastard. I didn't give you permission to go and die for me."

"I know Noire." She looks into my eyes.

"So tell me why you did." I see tearing streaming down from her face.

"I felt something in my heart that told me to go. I was right to follow it." I cracked a smile.

"You still don't just disobey my order like that. I almost lost you because of your damn stupidity."

"I'm alive right?"

"But still you shouldn't just -hmm?" I give her a kiss to shut her up. I'm sorry Noire for doing this so suddenly. Please do forgive me. I felt like my heart is being poured out from my body. Is this how love feel or is this just me wanting something that is impossible to get.

"You can't stop the heart from what it desires Noire." I looked into her eyes. She goes to slap but stops as her hand touches my cheek. She stares at me for a few seconds.

"You're such a idiot." She gives me a gentle kiss. I froze in shock.

"Please rest for a while alright. You really need to recover from this." Noire says in a concerning tone.

"Alright Noire. I will rest. . .just for you" I best stay on her good side. I can only imagine what has happened while I was dead.

"Thank you Anthony, my stubborn guard." She pokes my cheek and sits next to my bed as I rest the day away. The nurses come in to check on me. They seem really surprised that I'm even alive.

"Mr. Cooper? You're awake?" One of the nurses said.

"Yes I am."

"I thought for sure you were dead." Jeez thanks for being caring you damn bitches.

"I guess I'm not suppose to die right now." I cracked a small smile. They look at Noire.

"I'm concerned that you're still here."

"Why is that?"

"Not to be rude, but shouldn't you be attending to your duty as a goddess." This bitch is pissing me off.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not leaving and I have my little sister take care of things for a few day. Don't worry about my precious duties. I don't need you to tell me when to do my job."

"Alright. . .here Mr. Cooper, the pain medication for the day." I take the medication off her hands. I said thank you to them and they leave us alone.

"Are they always like that?" I asked her.

"It's been that way for some time now. After the fall of the deity of sins people have been demanding so much more from their goddesses. Our work load has tripled because of this." Noire seems really depressed.

"That must be rough. I hope that I'm relieving some of that work load." Noire looks at me with a small, but cute smile.

"You are Anthony and I thank you so much for it. I know I don't usually ever say much to you, but I want you to know that I appreciate all that you have done for me."

"No problem Noire." She is being extremely nice to me. Well that and well our kiss. I best not bring it up.

"You feeling any better?"

"A little better. I'm alive" I chuckled.

"I know that! I mean are you in a lot of pain?"

"It's tolerable to say the least. Thanks for asking though"

"Well I'm not that concerned or anything! I'm just glad to have you here." She looks down on the floor blushing. I poke her face.

"HEY! Why you poking me for?" She is like a ticking time bomb.

"Because I don't like when you're sad that's why." I see her crack a smile.

"You're a weirdo Anthony, you know that?"

"I have been told that numerous times." We both share a moment of laughter together. She pulls a laptop from the bag she brought with her. It's a beastly looking Laptop to say the least. Twenty-one inch screen and from the looks of it it is equipped with the latest technology you can get your hands on.

"Remember when I said I would show you my anime collection?"

"Yea. Why you bring that up?" She sits herself next to me and puts the laptop on my lap.

"I want to show you some of it." Noire looks at me with a unusual bright smile.

"That would be totally awesome." She pulls up her collection. She has hundreds of anime to choose from. She lets me choose. I try my best to choose something we both would enjoy. The anime is called Samurai Souls. It's seems to be about a young man who join a army of samurais to fight off demons that are trying to rule the world. It's pretty violent, but has a really sweet romance sub plot that makes me want to watch more of it.

We enjoy the time we are having together. We got to know each other a little more. This world is a lot harsher then meets the eye. That is for the goddesses that have to bust their ass day in and day out. I sometimes wonder if Noire even wants to be a goddess. She seems so more happier when she doesn't have to do all that work.

"I'm going to get us some food. Is there anything you want?" My eyes widen in surprise.

"What's with that look?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not used to you being like this." Noire got really pissed really quickly.

"I'm so sorry for being nice to you. I can go back to being mean if that what you prefer." Noire stated in disgust.

"No no no! I'm good."

"Good. You better be thankful for all of this."

"I'm very grateful Noire." She blushes slightly.

"I'm going to leave for a little bit. I will be back with our food." She walks out quickly.

"Hey Noire!"

"Now what?!"

"You're adorable when you blush." I smile knowing I would get yelled at.

"Damn it Anthony! That will not get you anywhere with me!" She storms out all prissy.

' I know, but I honestly wish I could just say what is in my heart.' I got really sad as she finally left. I see a small black book on the floor. I decide to pick it up.

"What is this?" I open it up. T-this is Noire's journal. I know I shouldn't snoop but I want to know. I hope a small peek will not hurt anyone.

**Journal Entry 1**

_I need some way to relive some stress after the fall of the deity of sins. Ever since I saved the world with others my work load has increased. I'm doing everything in my power to do what I can, but I just seems like it's never enough. I never get time for anything. I should hire some people to help me with this work load. I really doubt that any one would be able to do this much work with me. All I want is some freedom. My people are being more selfish as well. I know that I'm a goddess, but don't I deserve some free time too? Who am I kidding I don't deserve it. I'm meant to serve my people regardless. To think I was once so happy to be a goddess, but now I have no clue what to think._

"I didn't think she had it that rough. There is a couple more here. I guess I will read another one." The next few were just about how much work she does and how the goddesses are trying to work just as hard. One thing that keeps coming up is how lonely she truly is. I found one entry that caught my eye.

**Journal Entry 6**

_The work is the same as usual. From dawn to dusk I work. Today was a interesting day however. A injured man came into my basilicom today. He asked for a audience with me. That baffled me. I haven't had anyone here in months. I have him resting right now. He is very suspicious. What man would just come in all mangled up just to see a goddess. There has to be much more to this then that. I will know in a few day what he is truly up to._

"She is not back yet? I guess she is cooking dinner. That means I have some more time to read another. I'm sorry Noire for this, but I just want to know why you're so closed." I keep reading some of the entries. I found another one that yet caught my eye.

**Journal Entry 10**

_He won the tournament. I'm really glad he won. I give him a choice and he choice the personal guard position. That surprised me, but in a good way. He has to be hiding something though. He's so weird. He only wishes to serve me. That's really sweet of him, but there must be more to it then that. He trained for a month for those fight and it showed. I haven't seen such determination in anyone in forever. I will be putting him through lots of trails. I sense something in him. I don't know what this is,but I feel like I need to keep him close. _

The next few entries talk about the quest we did together and how weird I am for cooking food for Her and Uni. Another entry mentions the fight I had with Zack. She seems really pissed about that whole thing. She was really scared that I was going to die. This next one after that brought a smile on my face. Just one more. This one appears to be written after that fateful night.

**Journal Entry 15**

_I know I'm late on this entry ,but I just need to write this down. I guess all the stress is weighing down on me. I broke down in tear last night. I can't take this much longer. I just want to be released for just a little while. That night really surprised me as well. He comes to my bedroom door to check up on me. I try to swoo him away , but that didn't work at all as he comes in and sees me crying my eyes. That is so embarrassing. I never wanted anyone to see that. He just pull me towards him. I try to push him away, but that didn't work. He had a tight grip around me. He told me that he would be there for me and that he want to help me through what I'm going through. That bring me into tears. I felt really happy about that. I'm glad that he stayed with me that night. That's the first time I had any sort of comfort in so long. His embrace felt so warm and surreal._

I notice some dried up tear marks. I close the book and put it back it is place so Noire wouldn't kill me. It makes me really happy to know that I'm making a difference. Noire comes in with a plate of steak and fries. Oh hell yea!

"I hope you like it Anthony." She hands me one of the plates. I never would think she be a simple girl like this. I guess you can't judge a book by it's cover.

"Oh I'm loving this right now!" I love steak.

"You're so simple to please" I heard a cute giggle from her. I just look at her with a piece of steak in my mouth. We enjoy dinner together. I never thought I would have a day like this with her. It's like a dream in a way. We finish up our food. I look at her to think if I should bring up what happened this morning.

'W-what?" Noire stated in question.

"Oh I'm thinking about this morning, that's all." She turned red.

"O, that was just by impulse! You kissed me first!" She is stuttering so much I can barley understand her.

"Sorry to bring that up. I'm shocked as hell about that."

"M-me to." She looks at me with her face all flushed.

"Thanks for everything Noire."

"Huh?"

"Do I have to repeat myself?"

"N-no!, but I should be the one thanking you."

"Why is that?"

"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't even be here." She sits next to be and gives me a hug. "Thank you for protecting me Anthony."

"It's no problem at all Noire" I return the hug. "So I'm forgiven?"

"Yes Anthony your forgiven this time, but you need to listen to your order Anthony." Noire demanded me. I figured I'm not off the hook.

"As long as you're safe I will. Don't tell me to sit in the sideline while you're hurt."

"But-" I cut her off.

"I'm sorry, but I will not stand around to see you hurt. That is too painful for me to see." I try my best to hold the tears.

"I guess I can't stop you can I?"

"Hell no you can't. You can't stop me from protecting you."

"Fine, but let me protect you once in a while." I become silent for a few seconds.

"Alright, I will let you protect me Noire." I cracked a smile.

"Good. As your goddess it's my duty to protect my people, which includes you." I chuckled a little.

'I guess so. So we will have each others backs then?"

"I guess so Anthony." Her smile is more enchanting than usual. Is this me letting my heart fall for her or is this something completely different.

"It's late Anthony. I better get going."

"Noire. . .is there a way you can keep me company till I fall asleep."

"You're so needy you know that."

"I'm sorry. . .I just don't want to be left alone right now."

"Because you feel so weak?"

"Yea." Noire just sighs.

"I guess I can stay a little while longer."

"You're the best Noire." I smile.

"You better be grateful for all I'm doing for you Anthony."

"Oh I am trust me on that."

"Good. You better be sleeping soon alright." Noire smiles.

"I will be. I'm really tired." We just looked at each other for a while until I close my eyes.

"Good night. . .Noire" I fall asleep.

"Good night Anthony. Sweet dreams you stubborn man." She pulls out her journal and starts to write in it. I can somewhat hear her whispers

'Anthony. . .is it wrong for me to have feeling like this. That kiss we shared. . . it felt really nice and comforting.' Noire goes on with her writing as I finally fall in deep sleep. Did I hear that right? I must be going crazy from that near death experience. I hope that isn't the case, because then I can tell you how I feel.

**Author's Note: Hello people I hope you're enjoying my story so far. I have decided to do a Mega Dimension Arc for this story if enough demand is brought to me for this story. This story is fan driven and I want to thank you all for reading. Until the next chapter :).**


	14. When Hearts Connect

**Chapter 13**

**When Hearts Connect**

I wake up the next morning with Noire sitting there asleep. I would have sworn that she left, but I guess not. I try to get out of bed to use the bathroom, but to no avail since its too painful to even move still. I try to wake up Noire. I go to poke her face, but stopped to look at her. She has a smile on her face.

'She looks so peaceful sleeping there. I don't want to wake her up, but I really have to use the restroom.' I try to put my body on the floor and crawl to the restroom. I slightly push my body to open the door and go on with my business. I go back out and see Noire staring down at me and looking pissed off.

"Why the hell are you out of your bed?"

"I needed to use the restroom. I really need a shower to, but I have to wait until one of the nurse show up." I hate the fact I can't do anything.

"Here let me help you get up." I take her hand and try to get up. I scream for pain and fall towards Noire as she catches me.

"Sorry for being a damn nuisance right now Noire."

"All of the wounds must really hurt. . .let me try something. Let's get you to bed first." She manged to get me into my bed. She puts out a bottle of lotion and pulls my shirt up.

"W-w-w-what are you doing?!" The hell is the woman going to do?

"Please let me do this alright. It's a painkiller alright." She starts to rub the lotion on my wounds on my chest. I notice her blushing the whole time as she is applying the lotion. It burns like hell, but I can feel it working somewhat.

"Does it feel any better?" She said softly to me. I nod my head.

"Good. Now I need you to take your pants off." Noire face got flushed.

"Wait what?"

"Don't be a damn pervert and just pull your pants down so I can apply it to your leg wound." I forgot that I never really recovered from that at all. I pull my pants down slightly and allow her to rub the lotion on the wound. Fuck this shit burns like hell. She pats my head.

"It will alright Anthony." I'm not a dog, but thank you Noire. I pull my pants back up.

"So the heck did you use?" I asked her.

"It's a painkiller that I had made personally for my injuries. I honestly didn't want to see you in pain."

"Thank Noire. It helped a lot."

"Don't be to shock if you feel high. It's not meant for humans." Now that she mentioned that I feel higher than a damn kite.

"Look at you Anthony, you look so happy and giddy." Noire chuckled a little. I feel no pain right now. I feel like I can conquer the world. I try to get up and move around, but she puts me back in bed.

"Stay in bed please or I will knock you out so you're forced to stay in bed." She had a evil grin on her face. I need to remember to not get her angry.

"Fine I guess I will."

"You better or else."

"Y-yes Ma'am!" Uni walks in to check on me.

"O hello Uni. Is the work done already?" Noire asked her sister.

"Yes it's done sis. I wanted to see how you guys are doing." Uni looks at me.

"You look like a train wreak Anthony."

"It comes with the job Uni." I crack a smile until Uni slaps me.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?"

"For leaving me behind and playing hero like a dumb ass." She slaps me again.

"That's for disobeying my sisters orders." I can't get a break can I?

"I'm sorry girls."

"I -it's fine. At least my sister is safe and you're alive." Uni said.

"True that. Why you here Uni?" As I asked the nurses come in check up on me.

"Mr. Cooper how are you doing?" One of the nurses asked. The other three nurses are eyeing on Uni and Noire.

"Fine thank you very much. I have visitors as you can see." I just want these nurses to fuck off. I'm still pissed at them from yesterday.

"I understand stand sir, but you can't have visitors at-" I cut her off.

"You tell me why!? You tell me why I can't visitors! It's not past the fucking time you damn nurse!"

"Please calm d-"

"You dare tell me the calm down!Leave damn it! I don't need anything from you. I just need to calm down." The nurse looked at me wide eyed and left.

"The heck was that about Anthony?" Uni asked me and Noire stood there in silents.

"Those bitches just struck a nerve with me. I'm sorry for yelling like that."

"It's fine Anthony. I understand why you acted that way." Noire stated.

"I'm glad you do." Noire comes towards me and looks at me.

"Thank you for having my back."

"It's not a problem. Your people need to be slightly more understanding."

" I doubt that now that there is no threat of our world."

"That's no excuse to tire out your goddess." Uni goes to the side of my bed.

"We are goddesses Anthony. You have to understand that we have to make sure that my nation prospers with our people's need or else we could lose shares."

"I know that, but it's cruel to be worked like slaves." They both looked at me in shock.

"Slaves?" The both said at the some time.

"Yes. When is the last time you girls had any time for yourselves?" They just went silent on me.

"I figured as much. This is way I need to recover and get back to work." I smile. Noire looks at me with a blank face.

"You can't do that if you try to push now. If you really want to help us, then you need to allow your body to recover."

"Yes Noire."

"Thank you. At least your obeying orders this time." Damn this woman.

"So what did happen?" Uni asked me.

"It's a long story." Noire jumps in.

"I-I will tell you Uni." Noire stated nervously.

"But I could-"

No no no you just need to sleep right now. Uni let's go I can tell you what happened over some coffee." Uni and Noire leave my room.

"I wonder why she wouldn't let me tell her at all?" Her journal is opened. I guess I should close it. I notice her latest entry. I decide to read it in curiosity.

**Journal Entry 16**

_I manage to get him to the hospital after the ordeal with that Zack guy. The nurses check on him and told him he wasn't going to live through this. I didn't want to_

_ believe this at all. I stood by his side. I need to think of something quickly, so I try a tiny piece of my sharicate and hope that it brings him back to life. I waited for hours_

_ and hours as I saw his life vanish before my eyes. I thought for sure he died until his hand took my hand and his eyes opened. I was so happy just to see him smile. I _

_tried to put him in his place until he kissed me. I felt this warm feeling when he kissed me so I fell for it and kissed him back. This feeling when our lips met felt so_

_ wonderful. I was able to have a really relaxing day with him. . .just like in my dreams that we are together. We got to talk normally without any weird things _

_happening or anyone to disturb us. It was a day with just me and him. I just need to spill my heart and state this now or else it will come out when I don't want it to. _

_I love you Anthony._

I put the journal back where is was and just needed to think. Noire loves me? The hell? What the fucked happened when I was dead seriously. I couldn't sleep because of Noire running through my head. I try my best to keep my mind in check. I take her laptop and watch some more Samurai Souls. I just need to not think about anything right now. I just need to relax and not think about that at all. I notice the door opening and I see Noire.

"Hello Anthony, I see you're watching some anime." Noire chuckled.

"Y-yea I am. I wanted to watch some more Samurai Souls. Is that fine with you?" I asked her.

" You're already watching it so I can't say no now can I?" She stated with sass.

"I guess not" I let out a laugh. "So Why you come back?" Noire turned red.

"To make sure you were alright, that's all!"

"Whatever you say Noire." I let out a smile.

"I'm saying the truth!" She defended herself.

"You sure about that? I'm not some dumb guy with only certain things in my head. I'm smarter than what you think Noire."

"Y-yea I'm sure."

"I will not push on the issue then. I did tell you that you didn't have to tell me anything." She jumped a bit.

"That's right and you're not going back on that right?"

"I never go back on my word. I may not be a lot of things, but I'm a man who always keeps his promises no matter the cost." I stated in a serious tone.

"I know that Anthony. How are you feeling pain wise." She asked in a concerning voice to change the subject.

"I feel like shit to be honest." She comes towards me and pulls out the lotion.

"You're going to apply that medicine again?"

"Yes now please don't move so much." She lifts my shirt and apply the lotion on my chest and she pulls down my pants to apply it there. This stuff burns like hell and why does it have to hurt so much. I guess I am more pain than I thought. I wish I wasn't human sometimes.

'I'm sorry that it hurts so much. I wish I could take your pain away.' I barely heard what she said to me.

"Huh?" I wanted her to repeat what she said.

"N-nothing! I'm just talking to myself. I'm going to le-" She looks at me and see me looking right at her.

"I can't leave you alone like this can I?" She asked me.

"I'm not going to force you to stay Noire."

"I will stay and you better be damn grateful for it." She really doesn't need to stay.

"I said you don't need to-" She cut me off.

"I'm staying damn it!"

"Alright you don't need to scream." She sits next to me and watches the anime I have up until I fall asleep. She takes the laptop from me and puts it away.

**Noire's POV**

I take the laptop from his lap as soon as he fell asleep and put it away. I take out my journal and start to write in my journal.

**Journal Entry 17**

_Today was a easy day for once. It could be because I haven't really been at work for the last few days. I have been at the hospital with him making sure he heals this_

_ time. He looked like he is going through hell to recover. I decided to give him some of the painkiller lotion. I knew it wasn't meant for humans, but I couldn't bare to see_

_ him in pain. He is way more built than I thought. He has a really nice body hehehe. I shouldn't have those thoughts about him at all, but I guess I can't help it. I need_

_ to keep all of this in. I don't know how much longer I can hide this. He is going to find out eventually. I need to find the time and place to tell him how I feel. I haven't_

_ been myself since he died. My heart broke inside when that happened. I can't believe that I attached myself with him. I will tell him how I feel but right now I can only_

_ right it down. I love you Anthony. Don't worry I will not pull you around for much longer. Just give my heart a chance to grasp all of this wonderful feeling that I have_

_ inside me._

This is all I can write right now. I'm a goddess, so should I even be aloud to love? Can I love my own bodyguard? It seems like a fairy tail that is never suppose to come true. I look at his sleeping face.

'You do look so cute when you sleep like that. It's as if you're having a beautiful dream.' I put my face close to his and give him a peck on the cheek.

'I love you Anthony.' I whisper to myself. I'm sorry for being a coward Anthony, but one day I will tell you how I feel and I will take you in my arms and hold you in my embrace. I want to give the love you never had. That is my wish for you. I want us to be together someday. We are connected by the sharicate after all. That sharicate in your heart is my symbol of love to you. Sweet dream my sweet prince.

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! I'm sorry for a late post. Long day at work. I hope you enjoy this chapter. A lot of you are going to be like "Just get together already!" Well that is the reaction I want from you :). I gotta tease a little you know. I hope the spacing on the Journal entries help. I think it's hard to read when all smashed like that. If not I can go back to the way it was. As always thank you for reading and I hope to have you guys around in the next chapter. Until the next chapter guys :)**


	15. Will Hearts Shine? Part 1

**Chapter 14**

**Will Hearts Shine? Part 1**

I wake up the next day and see Noire sleeping on the chair again. She must have one hell of a backache from sleeping on that. I need to take a shower. I plop my body to the floor. I crawl to the bathroom until I heard a cute yawn and heard Noire yelling at me.

"The hell are you doing!" I jumped as I heard that.

"Ummmm I need a shower. . ." I have a feeling about something here.

"Are you serious? You can't wait for the nurses?" I looked at her with anger in my eyes.

"Like hell I will have them help me! I rather do the shit myself." I open and the door and try to get on to turn the water on. It kept struggling to just get to the handle. I hate being like this, I wish I could heal already, but it's the curse of being human. I have Noire staring down at me.

" I can't watch this any more. I will get the bath ready for you. You just wait over there." I crawl my way out of the bathroom. I wait for her to set the bath up. Why is Noire doing all of this. Could it really be love? I'm still shocked about that entry when she said that she loves me. What the hell did I do to have her love me? Noire walks towards me.

"There, the bath is nice and hot. You should be fine right?"

"Hopefully. I guess we will see." I crawl my way back to the bathroom and close the door behind me. I start to take my clothes off and try to lift myself into the bath. I fall face first into it and hit my head on the bottom. That hurt like hell. I hear a knock on the door.

"You alright in there!?"

"Y-yea I'm fine." I try my best to start cleaning, but I just keep freezing up in pain and screaming. This is so fucking painful, but the water does feel nice though. Noire barges right in and see me freezing in pain. I turn my head and see her blush.

"W-w-w-w-w-what do you want!?" The hell is with this woman.

"I keep hearing you screaming and . . .O MY GOD!" My chest is bleeding profusely. This is going to be messy. Noire grabs some gloves and drains the water and cleans me up. She tries her best to clean all the blood off of me. She grabs water-proof bandages and wraps them around me. She is noticing some of the finer details of my body and blushes. I didn't really pay attention due to the pain I was in. She rubs some the painkiller lotion and wraps my leg up. Don't get turn on because of her hand being so close to my crotch. Calm yourself my little friend. It wiggles a little and I get a big slap right to the face.

"YOU DAMN PEVERT!" I can't control everything you know.

"I'm so sorry Noire! I guess my body likes ya." I chuckle a little. I'm high as hell right now. That cream is really powerful.

"That is no excuse for being a damn pervert Anthony! Now I'm g-g-going to fill the water again now that all of the blood is cleaned up." Her eyes are staring at my nether region. I'm rather proud of my little guy for getting some attention ahahahahaha. She blushed intensely and goes on with filling the water up. She grabs some sponges. The hell?

"Ummmm what are you doing now?"

"I-I-I-I'm washing you! So be thankful!" Don't have to be such a stutter mouth. She starts to wash my body from head to toe. I'm feeling so relaxed right now as she is just washing my body.

"I bet you're enjoying this are you pervert?" I look at her.

"Yes I am. I never thought I would have such a beautiful woman wash my body." I chuckled.

"Shut up pervert and let me wash you already."

"Yes ma'am" We decide to kill the time by having a normal conversation. It's something we both need to get used to if anything will ever happen between us. It was really nice and peaceful despite what just happened. I feel like I'm getting to know her more through all of this. That's good because I want to confess to her my feelings. She gets up as she finishes washing my hair.

"You can get out by yourself right?" She asked me.

"Y-yea I should as long as the cream is in effect."

"Alright, just don't pull anything. I rather not come in to a blood bath again." She walks out of the bathroom. I see my clothes by the door. How they didn't even get wet is beyond me. I get out and grab my clothes and put them on. I walk out of the bathroom and back to bed for me. That's enough for one day.

"Ugh. . .That was way too tiring." I plop my head right on my pillow. I look at Noire who is sitting next to me.

"Thanks for your help. I really needed that."

"It's no problem. I figured I would need to help your stubborn ass." She stated with her usual sass.

"I guess so." I let out another chuckle. The next few days pass me by as I am able to recover thanks to Noire's efforts. I am forever in debt with her. There isn't enough things in the world I can do to make up for what she has done for me. Noire. . .no wonder I love you. You have done more for me than anyone I have ever meant. A week passes by as I got closer to Noire and my love for her grew bigger and bigger like a beautiful rose. I'm finally able to leave the damn hospital. I get out of bed and sign the papers to discharge me.

"I'm good to go finally?" I asked the nurse.

"Yes. I'm glad that you came through." Yea me too. I have a heart-felt confession to do right now. How to go about it thought is the only question. I go on my way and get back to the basilicom and don't see Noire. I see Uni though and I ask her where Noire is. She has no clue where. I grab my sword and try to leave.

"Where do think you are going asshole!?" Uni asked me.

"Please let me go Uni." She sees a tear come down my face.

"Anthony? At least tell me why alright." I look right at Uni. I might die saying this.

"Uni. . .is it wrong for a human to love his goddess?" She looked at me with a unusual smile I keep seeing from her.

"No, lots of people love my sister and I'm sure lots of people loves there goddesses to." I shook my head.

"T-that's not what I mean at all Uni." She looks at me with slight confusion.

"Anthony. . .you mean. . .you're in love with my sister." I just break down right there.

"Yes Uni, I love Noire alright! That's why I must look for her!" Uni comes towards me and gives me a gentle and comforting hug. I just let out the tears.

"I figured this would happen since my sister has been seeing you everyday at the hospital." She looks up at me and cleans my face a little.

"My sister should be at the abandon factory east of here. Go to her alright." I nod my head and run to the factory.

'Finally my sister can be happy for once. . .I hope he can give her what I can't give her. I better prepare for the big event.' Uni smiles and walks back into the basilicom. I run right into the factory and see no monsters. I keep running and I see a familiar face. It's Zack. I notice him and Noire fighting. I charge right in sword at hand and push him away from Noire.

"The hell? Anthony?! I thought you fucking die!" A red aura forms around me.

"Like hell I will let you win this time." Noire tries to stop me. I put my hand out to signal her to stop.

"Please Noire. . .Let me fight this battle. A bright light shines from my chest. Is this the sharicate reacting right now? She stands down and whisper good luck my stubborn guard. I look at Zack.

"A battle between old friends once more I suppose."

"I guess so, but we are enemies as long as you defend that damn goddess."

"I will defend my goddess till my last drop of blood comes down from my rotting corpse!"

"I expect nothing less from you Anthony, but I must take you down." Darkness forms around him and I. A dark figure comes from behind me and floats towards Zack. I hear a cackling laugh from the figure.

"So we finally meet Anthony. You can call me Arfoire." A witch of Gothic apparel comes out the shadows. Her skin is gray with blood red eyes slanted like a cat. Her outfit is rather revealing to say the least. Noire spoke up.

"I thought we took you down!" Arfoire laughs.

"You can thank this young man right here. He is the reason I can even exist since that damn candidate destroyed my body." So this is just her shadow?

"Zack? The hell did you do?"

"Arfoire is our only way home! She promised me that she can take me home if I can take down everything that has the CPU names attach to it. That includes you now sadly."

"Don't worry Zack my dearest, you just need to focus on taking out that girl and her bodyguard." Arfoire fades away. Zack nods his head and charges at me full force and sends me to the wall. He goes for the kill, but I grab his sword and my eyes glow dark blue.

"No one. . .will stand in my way. . .anymore!" I grab him and charge him into the other side the factory. Now it's just me and Zack.

"Now we can kill each other with no one in our way old friend." I point my sword towards him.

"You will regret this Anthony! Dark sword storm!" Swords surround me as I get stabs left and right. I can sense a great power coming from me. I can't lose this time. . .not after coming this far. I block his last sword.

"You look like shit, just saying Anthony." I push him away and we clash for what seems to be hours. Blood is spilling everywhere with each slash spilling more and more of our blood. He slice my chest and take me down with a powerful attack. I'm on the ground trying to get up, but his foot is on my chest as I cough up some blood.

"You need to just die already."

"No. . .no. . .no no no no" I'm on repeat as a bright light shines around me.

"The fuck is going on now?!" He backs away for the light.

"I will not die on this battlefield. . .I have a debt to repay." I get up as the light shines brighter from my chest.

"I must not only save Noire. . .but now save Gameindustri, my home from YOU!" The light blinds Zack as I feel my body transforming. Two swords fall down from the light. I notice clawed gauntlets equipping on me. Dark red body armor is equipped on me. Dark red flowing hair and my dark purple eyes finally open up. My wings shine in the flames of my power before me. The light fades away as I see Zack shocked at what he is seeing.

"I'm Crimson Heart in this form. You must pay for the crimes you are committing." I take my two swords. One is flame-induced and the other is a beam blade.

"I will have to take you down by force Zack for attacking a goddess and causing chaos in Gameindustri."

"I can't believe what I am seeing. You became a CPU. . .I could gain so much power now by killing you!" He charges at me, but I block him from attacking me with no problem.

"To go against a CPU is a grave sin in this world. . .I must put you down now." I throw him into the air and slice and dice through. I hear him scream in pain as I attack him. I grab him and fly right down to the floor.

" Burning Cosmic Impact!" The ground caves in as his body burns alive. I fly up from the ground and land on my feet. I see Zack knocked out.

"I hope you will learn to stand down now. . . my old friend." I go back to my human form. My wounds seem to be healed. That's good because I don't want to go through all of that again. I run towards Noire. I see Noire is alright and take her in my arms.

"NOIRE!" I put her close to me.

"Noire. . .I'm so happy you're alright." I'm so fucking happy that things are going well for once. I just let my tears run down my face.

"Anthony. . .I'm so glad you're alright." Noire hugs me and lets out a few tears. I look right into her red eyes.

"I'm so glad I can see you right now." I wipe some of tears running down her face. She looks right in my dark brown eyes and wipes the tears away.

'Same here Anthony.' She whisper as she puts her head on my chest. I felt something shake from inside me.

"I see you have awoken. . .Crimson Heart." My eyes widen in shock.

"Y-yea I guess so." I just let out a laugh. She looks back at me.

"I guess our bond is stronger than I thought. Come on Anthony, let's go home and get some sleep." I nod my head and we go back to the basilicom. I see food and treats made.

"Welcome back Anthony! Welcome back big sis." Uni gives Noire and I and big hug.

"Umm what's with the food?" I asked Uni.

"I thought I would make food for the three of us for once." Uni giggled. The food looks amazing. I could describe it, but that would take too long and I just want to eat already. I run towards the food and start chowing down.

"O god this food is soooo good!" I just keep eating. It's been too long since I have been here.

"Jeez Anthony do you have to be a pig?" Noire stated in disgust, but chuckled a little.

"I'm just happy he is back home. . . where he belongs sis." Uni said with a smile. Noire pulls Uni towards her and walks to the table of food.

"Me too Uni. I'm happy to see him back in our home." We enjoy a evening of food and fun. Uni goes to bed shortly after helping me with the dishes. This just leaves Noire and I alone. I guess I could ask for a date. I let out a smile as I thought of that. Noire and I go upstairs. I stop for a second.

"Hey Noire, can I ask you something?"

"Yes what is it?" I shake as I try t get the right words. I look right into her eyes and ask boldly.

"You want to go out tomorrow? Just you and me?" Noire blushed when I asked her this.

"Sure that would be really nice." She stated with a big smile on her face.

"You better not make me wait Anthony you got that?" Holy shit she said yes. I nod my head.

"Good. I will see you tomorrow Anthony." She walks into her room as I walk into mine. I lay in bed.

I can't believe she said yes. Sweet now I can treat her to a very romantic date. I need to use this to my advantage. Noire I hope you accept my feelings that I will tell you. Another thing is now that I somehow became a CPU. Is it because of the sharicate? Now Arfoire is a threat as well. She can't be that strong if she is just a shadow. I wonder why Zack keeps going after Noire? He must have a grudge against her. That is going to be his down fall and Arfoire's as well. I will need to prepare for this, but right now I have Noire on the brain. I better sleep now. I rather not have a angry Noire in the morning.

I finally fall asleep as I dream of. . .her.

**Noire's POV**

I walk into my room after Anthony asking me out. I close the door behind me and let out a smile.

'I can't believe he just asked me out. I'm rather happy he did. This will be my chance to tell him how I feel.' My face gets flushed as I thought about us.

'Anthony. . .I hope that you can accept my feeling tomorrow. I can't hold this in anymore.' I plop myself in bed and stare at my ceiling for a little bit.

'So his power has awaken. He is known as Crimson Heart. That's a perfect name for him' I chuckled a little bit. I look at my journal and grab it. I start to right in it.

**Journal Entry 18**

_It's been a while since I had the chance to write in my book. I have been busy since I was attaining to my job and taking care of him. Today was a really eventful day. I_

_ had to go and hunt that Zack guy down. He seems to be stronger every time I face him. He comes in a pushes Zack away from him. I wanted to knock him the hell out_

_ but he just stop me and proceed with the fight. I got scared once I saw Arfoire. The hell is she doing around. I got really as I didn't see Him or Zack. I notice a bright _

_light from a distance. I felt something in my chest. That's when I knew he has awoken to the sharicate. He comes back and gives me a big hug. It felt so warm and_

_ wonderful. Uni also made all of us all kinds of food and snacks. She is such a sweet sister. I'm sorry for abandoning you Uni. I will make it to you I promise. I will confess_

_ tomorrow I have made up my mind. Anthony, I love you and I will say this in person I swear it._

I close my book and put it back under my bed and put myself to bed.

'Sweet dreams. . .my prince' I know he can't hear me. . .but I just wanted to say that as if he is here beside me. I close my eyes and dream of us together again. . .a dream where I am truly happy.

**Author's Note: Man I love teasers. Don't you? OK don't get angry! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wonder what will happen. O I'm so excited! Until the next chapter guys thank you all for reading.**


	16. Will Hearts Shine? Part 2:Confession

**Chapter 15**

**Will Hearts Shine? Part 2:Confession**

I wake up extra early to make I can get everything ready for my grand date with Noire. I want to make sure everything goes right. I leave early to wait for the pet shop to open. The shopkeeper sees me and opens the door for me. I look around for a young kitten while she gets set up. She comes towards me.

"Is there anything you're looking for?"

"The youngest and cutest kitten you have ma'am."

"O you must be getting one for a special someone."

"She is really special and really loves kittens." Good thing I got to learn that about her. Of course she seems like a cat person. She hands me a white kitten with a black spot on it's right eye.

"She is my youngest one. She is nine weeks old." She looks so adorable. She jumps on me and licks my face.

"She seems to like you sir." I handed her 100,000 credits.

"O sir she isn't this much at all." I put my hand out.

"That should cover for anything that I'm buying. You can keep the change after that." I grab everything I need for this new cute kitten. Hundred pounds of food plus a litter box and some litter. A water dish for water and about hundred cans of wet food. This should be enough for a while. I take it to the cash register.

"That is 45,000 credits sir." I smile.

"You just made 55,000 credits ma'am. Get yourself something really nice." I walk away as she stopped me.

"You sure? This is a lot of money."

"You're helping me get a very special lady. There is no price tag on that. Please keep it." I walk out and get back to the basilicom.

"He is really nice, but I wonder who the lady is if she is so special to him?" She attends to all of her animals as she thought of this. I walk back with the bulk of stuff and the kitten on my shoulder meowing away all happy. She must be happy as hell since she has all this stuff. I walk in and see Uni, just the girl I need to see.

"Hey Uni can you-"

"The heck is all this?" I tell her keep quiet.

"Can you put this stuff in your room for now? Here is the kitten as well."

"Are you freaking serious?"

"Please! Do I have to beg?" Uni just stares at the kitten as it meows at her.

"You're lucky that she is cute. Here follow me." I walk into her room and set everything on the floor. I handed her the kitten.

"This is Noire's gift, well one of them."

"Just what the heck are you planning?" Uni asked me.

"I plan on making Noire the happiest girl alive." I smile brightly.

"Jeez Anthony you're ridiculous."

"You don't want to even know what I just spent on this alone."

"Please don't kill your bank." I just chuckled.

"I saved a lot of money for this day Uni in case I was ever given this chance." Uni looks at me.

"You know Anthony, you have the biggest heart I have ever seen in a man. If I ever had to see my sister with anyone, then I'm happy it's you." Uni smile radiantly.

"I just want to make her happy Uni, that's all. I must get ready for my date now." I run back to my room and get dressed.

'Anthony, you're one crazy guy to do all of this for my sister' Uni looks at the kitten

"Meow! Meow."

"Ooooo you're so cute! He made sure he got a kitten. She is so young." I start to get by taking a shower and make myself smell nice and stuff like that. I never have been on a date. I know embarrassing I'm eighteen and I have never been on a date with a girl. I take out my suit. It's a black dress shirt with nice black dress slacks and those black fancy socks I hate wearing. I make sure I look all nice and presentable. I walk out of the room a hour later. I can hear Noire getting ready in her room. I hear her humming a soft and sweet tone. I see Anna walking around. I walk downstairs.

"O good morning Anthony. You sure look fancy today. You going somewhere?" She chuckled.

"Well it's hard to believe this, but I'm about to go on a date with Noire." Anna claps her hands in joy.

"Congratulations Anthony! I'm so happy for you. You must feel like the luckiest man alive right now."

"I do Anna, I do. Thank you for helping me through that phase."

"O it's no problem. I'm just so happy to see my lady is going to have some fun. I bet she will be wearing a beautiful dress." O god I didn't think about that at all.

"I can only Imagine Anna." I decide to make myself some food while I wait for Noire.

**Noire's POV**

Today is the day I confess my feeling to him. I must not mess this up. I start to get myself all ready. Now there is a purpose for that dress that Anna gave me years ago. It's a long flowing dark blue dress, which is black underneath. It's has spaghetti straps so my shoulders are exposed. I start to put it on. It seems to hold my chest pretty well with my black lacy bra. It's rather skin tight around my chest though. I guess I could give him a little service. I put on my black stockings on and grab my black heel, which have a cute blue bow on them. I hum a soft tune as I keep getting ready.

"Ugh it's doesn't look right." I adjust my bra and dress to make sure it looks just prefect for him. I finally put my hair up with frilly dark blue ribbons. I look at myself in the mirror.

"I look really nice, but I wonder how he will like it?" Why am I doubting myself now? I can't think that way now. I put my shoes on and apply some light makeup on my face. I look at myself one last time.

"I hope that everything will go well. I will not hide this anymore. You just need to say those words to him. Anthony, I love you." I smile as I said those words. I say them a few times to make sure I get it right.

"Alright I'm ready! Let's do this Noire!" I walk out of my room and see my little sister.

"O wow Noire you look so beautiful!"

"O Thank you Uni. I'm glad you think this looks good."

"Good? You look so magical. I bet Anthony will fall head over heels for you."

'I hope so too.' I whisper to myself.

"Huh? Did you say something sis?"

"O Nothing Uni! Make sure you get the work done today alright?"

'I will make you proud! You just enjoy yourself today sis alright?" She gives me a smile. She looks at me for a second.

"Is that vanilla?" I crack a smile.

"Yep I found out that he loves vanilla."

"You must really like him sis." I look right at her.

"Yes Uni, I do like him a lot. Why else would I be going through this."

"Big sis. . . do you love him?" I jumped when she asked me that.

"I. . ." I couldn't say it.

"It's fine if you do Noire. I'm sure he feels the same." Uni lets out a full smile. She is so supportive.

"Thank you Uni."

"Anytime. Now you have a man waiting downstairs for you."

"O right! I better not keep him waiting." I walk downstairs.

'I need to keep this kitten under wraps until they come back.'

**Anthony's POV**

I finally finish some of the paper work while I waited for her. The heck is taking her so long. Anna walks towards me and hands me a rose.

"You should give this rose to her. It's a great way to start a date." Anna smiles beams brightly as she hands me the rose.

"Thanks Anna. You're the best."

"O it's no problem. O look I think that is her now." She walks away from me. I put the rose behind me as I get myself ready for what I'm about to see. I see Noire coming from the second floor. I become jaw-dropped as soon as I saw her. She is wearing this beautiful dark blue flowing dress with dark blue ribbons holding up her beautiful hair. She is just so enchanting. She comes towards me as I have already turned red.

"You look gorgeous Noire. I have never seen such beauty until now." I'm so cheesy, but I have no good words to say. I hand her the rose. She takes the rose from my hand.

"This rose is beautiful Anthony, Thank you." Noire giggles. She is so adorable when she laughs. I let out my hand.

"Shall we be going Noire?" She takes my hand with blushes on both our faces.

"Let's go Anthony." We walk out of the basilicom as our date begins.

"I hope for the best of those two." Anna smiles as she gets back to work.

As we walk into the city of Lastation I notice the restaurant I have eyed on the other day.

"Where are taking me?" Noire asked me.

"Well I have this whole day planned." I smiled brightly.

"O really now?"

"Yes I do Noire. Look we are here."

"Oh this looks really fancy and expensive." Noire seems rather unsure of something.

"There isn't a price tag on this day Noire, so don't worry." I have this part paid well in advance.

"O-ok." There is that smile I come to adore. We walk in and everyone looks at us.

"Is that Lady Noire?" One of guests asked.

"She is with someone, O it's her bodyguard. They look adorable together." The lady near us stated. Everyone just kept talking about us. I knew this would happen and I go right to the waiter.

"I'm here for my twelve O'clock reservation." He looks through the small book.

"Mr. Anthony Cooper?" I nodded my head. He looks at my beautiful date.

"How impressive to have the lady herself as your date. You look beautiful day milady. Let me take you to your table my good sir." He takes us to our table by the window. He hands us the menus.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"So do you any soda?"

"Yea look at the menu sir." I look at the menu and notice Mtn. Dew. Hell yea My favorite. I haven't drink that in years, but I should stick to something with not so much acid. I go with the raspberry tea.

"And for you milady?"

"I will take the same thanks."

"I will back with your teas then." He walks away. I keep hearing people talking about us, but it's all rather positive. I'm rather shocked. I guess they don't see Noire in a dress like this ever. This is my first as well. I keep staring at her. O shit I need to say something.

"What are you staring at Anthony?" She stated in a unusual sweet voice.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm so nervous and you just look so beautiful today Noire and I have no words to say and-" She cuts me off.

"You're doing fine Anthony and thank you. I'm glad you think I'm beautiful. I wore this dress just for you." Wait what?

"Just for me?" I feel so god damn special right now. She is this beautiful just for me. Yay for me!

"Yes, that why I'm so glad you like it." She just giggles like a school girl. This is the weirdest that Noire has ever been. This is the sweet side that I keep seeing. We look at our menus to choose our food.

"Ooo this Parmesan Chicken looks so good."

"I think I will go with the traditional Spaghetti and meatballs."

"Such a classy girl are ya?" I chuckled.

"Shut it Anthony." We share a moment of laughter as the waiter comes back with our drinks and hands it to us. We tell him our order and now we just have to wait for a while.

"So why did you ask me out hmm?" She asked me. O shit I need to think of a good answer quickly.

"It's the least I could do for all that you have done for me." I let out a smile.

"You didn't have to do this though, but thank you. It's really nice to be treated to a romantic lunch. What else do you have plan for us?"

"O that is a surprise Noire." I laugh a little.

"It better be a good surprise if you're not going to tell me. You look really good today." She chuckles. I jump a little as she said that.

"Oh why thank you Noire." I blush a little.

"Someone sure is looking cute right now."

"Don't tease me Noire."

"But you always tease me, so I thought I could tease you a little bit."

"I guess so, but do you have to be so adorable when you do it though."

"O now your being all flirty Anthony." She seems like she is enjoying herself. Seeing her smile brings me to tear almost.

"I can't help it when you're so beautiful Noire." I chuckled. At least we are talking, so that is something even if it is just some cute flirting here and there. Our food is here and damn it looks so good. I start to chow down on my food. I try to be proper, but I'm not used to this at all. Noire seems to be very elegant as she eats her food. She looks at my food as I sip on my tea.

"Mind if I try that Anthony?"

"Sure no problem Noire." She takes her fork and tries a bite of my Parmesan chicken.

"That is really good. You have decent taste Anthony."

"I would hope so since I cooked for a while when I first became your guard."

"O right hehehe. You wanna try mine?" I look at her with wide eyes.

"Um sure I guess a bit can't hurt."

"Alright open wide Anthony." You for real? Alright I guess I will go with the flow. I open my mouth as she feeds me some or her food. This is pretty good. I know just what to make next time I cook. I should look up a recipe for it.

"That's really good Noire. Thanks."

"Anytime Anthony." She stated with a radiant smile. We enjoy our food as we are able to hold a conversation. I hear people talking about us.

"Man that guy is so lucky to have lunch with the Lady Noire"

" If you say so dear. I'm rather happy for her. She truly does deserve it for working so hard for us."

"You're right hunny, but still. . ."

"Still what?!"

"O nothing! I'm just so happy for the lady that's all!" The man seems like he is going to be sleeping on the couch tonight. I feel ya buddy. Noire and I finish our food and I escort her out of the place as people just stare at us. It's about two O'clock. Prefect, I can commence part two. I take her to a beautiful scenic park just outside of Lastation. It's really beautiful with the blossom tree blowing in the breeze. This is so my lucky day.

"Aww this is so beautiful Anthony. How did you find this?" I look at her as her dress flows in the wind.

"I came across this on my travels and I thought maybe one day I would take you here."

"Jeez Anthony, you're so thoughtful." I'm glad this is all going to plan. We walk around as we enjoy the beautiful walk around the park. I see some blue roses growing in the field by us.

"Wait here Noire." I run towards the roses and grab one. Man I scored with this rose right here. I walk towards her with the blue rose in hand.

"Here for you Noire." My smiles shined brightly with a crimson blush on my face.

"A freshly picked rose for me? Hehehe thank you Anthony." She takes my arm and pulls me to her.

"Someone is being extra sweet today." I can smell vanilla on her. O fuck me this is seducing. I need to control myself.

"Well I try Noire ahahaha." I'm still really nervous. She looks so beautiful holding those roses.

"It's really beautiful out today. I could just stay here all day." I see a bench as we keep walking.

"Would you like to sit Noire?"

"That would be lovely Anthony." We seat ourselves on the bench and watch the cherry blossom petal flow in the wind in front of us. I notice her head on my shoulder.

"This is really nice Anthony. I feel like I'm in peace. Thank you for taking me out today."

"O no problem Noire." She takes my hand and looks at me.

"Your hand is so warm Anthony." I feel this overwhelming warm and fuzzy feeling as she is holding my hand.

"So are yours Noire." I said softly to her. We just look into each others eyes as time flies by us. The sun starts to set as we talk about us one by one. We got to know each other more and more as the time ticks away. I need to commence the final part. I must confess in those meadows. I hope I can spit those words. I get up and take her hand.

"I have one more place I wish to show you Noire. I think you will adore this place."

"Oh? Alright then take me there Anthony." She smiles brightly towards me. I take towards the meadows close to home. It's right outside the border away from everything. I see the grass blowing in the wind and the single giant cherry blossom tree that no one seems to know about. Noire is in awe as she sees this.

"I never knew this was right by Lastation. You sure know how to pick your date spots Anthony. I'm impressed." She's truly happy right now. I'm so glad that I can bring her joy.

"Let's go the that tree Noire." I point to the cherry blossom tree. She nods her head with a smile on her face. We walk under the tree and just watch the beautiful breeze in the air. This is it. You need to confess soon. I need to just get the moment right.

"You wanna lay by this tree?"

"Sure I could use a resting spot." We sit under the tree as we look into our eyes. The moment needs more feels. Noire spoke up.

"Anthony, thank you so much for this wonderful date today. This seems like a dream come true." O yes just a little more.

"I'm glad I could give you such a good time Noire." I smile brightly. She comes closer to me with her hand on top of mine.

"Anthony. . ."

"Noire. . ." O the cliché is so real right now. She starts to tear up.

"W-what wrongs?"

"I'm just so happy Anthony. You have done so much for me. What can I do for you?" I put her face close to mine.

"Just kiss me Noire please." Our lips meet and I feel this burning passion within this kiss. We start to tear up a little as we continue to kiss. She puts her hand on my cheek as I put my hand on her hip. Our lips finally separate as we try to catch our breath.

"Noire I have something to say right now."

"But I have something to say too Anthony." Our faces are close together. We take each others hand and our hands interlock together.

"You may go first Noire." She puts her right hand on her face.

"You listening right now Anthony?" Her face is all flushed.

"I'm all ears Noire. Say what you need to say right now."

"Alright you better be listening." She looks into my dark brown eyes and I stare into her bright red eyes.

"Anthony, I-I love you. I love you Anthony!" She gives me another kiss. I feel sparks flying everywhere as we kiss once again. The petals of the cherry blossoms float ever so slowly. We finally let our lips go for a second as I see a teary eyed Noire. I put my left hand on her face.

"Noire, I love you." I start to tear up. " I love you so much Noire."

"Anthony. . .Oh Anthony." We kiss once more as the sun finally sets. We held on to each others passionately as we kept on kissing. I finally was able to spill my heart out to Noire. This day couldn't get any better. We finally let our lips rest once more and held on to each other with our hands interlocked together. We look at each other.

"This day just became perfect Anthony."

"It sure did Noire."

"I was finally able to say my feeling you, my sweet prince."

"Sweet prince?" I chuckled a little. "What gave me that title?"

"You're my sweet prince Anthony. I wanted to say that for a while now." I blush beet red.

"I guess then your my beautiful princess."

"O god. Hehehe you're flattering me Anthony."

"As you are Noire." We both laugh together.

"We should be heading home soon Anthony." I look at the moon in the sky. I get up and hold out my hand.

"Let's go my princess." She takes my hand and gets up.

"Take the long way home my prince. I wish to enjoy this walk home."

"Alright Noire. I will take us the long way home." We finally go back home with us holding hands. We just keep blushing and talking as we reach the basilicom. I stop her for a second.

"I have one more surprise, so just stay here for a second." I run into the basilicom

"What does that crazy man have in store for me this time?"

"Hey Uni!" Uni runs downstairs with the kitten.

"What took you guys so long?!" The kitten jumps down and rubs against me.

"The date went better than I thought it would Uni."

"Nothing sleazy happened right?"

"A few kisses, but nothing beyond that. Now I have the kitten here I can bring Noire in. Noire! Come in! I have something for you!" Noire walks in.

"What could it be this time." She puts the roses down by the table. A cute meow is heard from behind me.

"Did I just hear a kitten?" Her eyes shined brightly. I kneel down and show her the kitten and tell her to go to Noire.

"Meow! Meow!" She rubs against Noire. I totally score this time.

"Awwwww she is sooo cute!" She picks it up and pets it. She is in a trance right now. I walk towards her.

"Whatcha going to name her hun?" She looks at me.

"You mean this is our kitten?" Her eyes shine again. I chuckled a little.

"Yes Noire. I got it for you. Wait what do you mean ours?"

"This is our kitten since you're the one that found her silly." I crack another smile.

"I guess so Noire. You can name her if you like."

"Alright. I want to call her Bandit." Her smile shined as she called our new kitten Bandit. She meows in response to the name. I guess she likes the name.

"Alright then her name is Bandit for here on out Noire."

"Meow! Meow!"

"Oh you're just so adorable aren't ya cutie. I'm going to take her to my room and get everything set up for Bandit." Noire runs upstairs with Bandit. I look at Uni.

"So did you-" Uni cuts me off.

"Way ahead of you there Anthony. I have never seen her so happy." Uni gives me a hug. Damn I'm getting all kinds of love today.

"Thank you for making her so happy Anthony. It brings me joy to see my sister happy for once. It's been too long since I have last seen her so happy." I pat Uni on the head with a smile on my face.

"I'm just glad I could bring her joy." Uni pushes me towards the stairs.

"You have a woman to attend to now twenty-four seven. You better keep my sister happy got it?"

"No problems there Uni. Thanks for your help today." Uni blushes slightly.

"I-I only did it for my sister, so don't think for a second I did it for you too." I just chuckled at her tsundere response.

"What ever you say Uni. I will see you tomorrow." I got upstairs and see that Noire set everything up from the food dishes and the litter box to the kitten bed. I don't remember buying that. I guess she always wanted a cat. I see Bandit is already sleeping on her new bed. Noire gives me a gentle hug.

"Thank you so much for giving me the perfect day. This feels like my dream came true." I hold her close to me.

"I'm glad I could make your dreams come true Noire." She lets go of me.

"I need to get dress, so if you could leave the room for a few seconds please."

"O yea of course Noire take your time." I walk out of her room and go to mine to get dressed for bed. I wear a simple black shirt and sweatpants to bed since my room is always so cold. I hear a knock from my door.

"Noire?"

"Come to my room please." The heck? HOLY SHIT! Calm down man. I walk out of my room and knock on Noire's door.

"Noire?"

"Come in darling." I walk into her room. I never really got to see her room. She has black curtains and I see a dresser with a mirror. Her bed is frilly with a few black blankets for extra fluff. Noire is in her nightgown. Its navy blue and she is wearing blue scrunchies to hold up her hair. She takes my hand and takes me to her bed. She lays me down and we get under the covers. She snuggles up against. I'm blushing like hell and sweating a little bit. She looks at me.

"You hot darling?" She asked me.

"A little."

"You can take your shirt off if you wanna." Her face got flushed. I'm so using this to see if I can get to see her hair down.

"If you put down your hair."

"Now why would I do that? She asked in a haughty tone.

"I always wanted to see your hair down Noire." I look into her eyes. She sighs

"Fine, just for you alright." She stands up and takes off her scrunchies and lets her hair down. She looks at me.

"How do I look?" My god my wish has just been granted! Hallelujah!

"You look so beautiful with your hair down." She giggles.

"I'm sure I'm beautiful to you regardless." I chuckle a little.

"You got me there hun."

"Alright off with the shirt darling." She takes off my shirt and just stares at me.

"What? Do I look funny?"

"No no. You're really built Anthony." She puts her hand on my chest.

"I would hope so since I fought monsters all my life." I lay down now that I feel cooler. She puts her head on my chest. I wrap my arms around her. She snuggles against me.

"You're so warm Anthony hehehe." She is really giddy. I smell the vanilla again. Damn that is seducing. I feel so relaxed and happy right now.

"So are you Noire." We give each other a kiss good night.

"Good night Noire. Sweet dreams princess. I close my eyes. She gives a peck on the cheek.

"Good night my sweet prince." She finally falls asleep in my arms as we finally dream about what I believe could be our future.

**Author's Note: My fucking God this was long as hell. This was a hard chapter to write and edited, but so worth it! I'm burned out after writing three chapter of Purple Whirl Wind and now this long ass chapter. I'm sorry for teasing ya guys. I hope the wait was worth it. I don't think I can ever write a chapter this long ever again. XD As always thank you for reading and enjoy this sweet loving chapter as I enjoyed every step of this chapter.**


	17. Crimson Love of Lastation

**Chapter 16**

**Crimson Love of Lastation**

I can't believe what just happened. I confessed my feelings to my goddess and she not only accepted them, but embrace them by saying I love you. I know it was stated in those journal entries, but I didn't believe it until I heard it with my own ears. My dreams have come. My life is complete with the best woman I could have ever imagine to be with. I will cherish this with all of my heart. I wake early due to her damn five O'clock alarm. She wakes and looks into my eyes.

"Goo~od Morning my sweet prince." She gives me a kiss. I look at her with tired eyes.

"Good morning my love." I hear my kitten meowing as she tires to climb on her bed. She looks at Bandit.

"Awwww good morning my cute little bandit." She picks her up and pets her gently. Bandit purrs with with each gentle swipe. She looks so cute with her hair down and petting her new kitten. I'm sorry, but I just adore her hair down. It just looks amazing. Bandit comes towards me and licks my cheek.

"Well good morning to you to Bandit." She meows right in my face. She too damn cute. I stand up and stretch my arms as I yawn. Noire and I get out of bed and start our day as we attend to Bandit's needs such as giving her food and changing the litter box. I know boring stuff, but it's with Noire, so I'm alright with it. She starts to get, but then looks at me with her face blushing.

"C-can you please not look?" I blush and turn around.

"I-I'm sorry Noire." I can her clothes fall to the floor. I notice that she has a really nice ass. My god that ass. I hope she didn't notice. I will surly die if she does. She gets done and looks right at me as she just noticed my shirt on.

"O my aren't you just look so sexy right now Tehehe~" What the heck with her today? She pushes me to the door.

"Get dressed darling. We have work to do." I sigh as I go to my room. I get dressed as I get right to work. I don't see Noire at all. I guess she has some other work she needs to do. I go and do the paper work in front of as I see Anna around.

"Good morning Sir Anthony." I look at her confused.

"The heck is with the sir now?"

"You're with the lady now so it only proper that I call you sir." She smiles.

"I-I suppose so Anna."

"O don't be so nervous Anthony. You have Noire now. I'm so happy about that."

"So am I Anna." I notice Bandit meowing at the top of the stairs. I walk upstairs and pick her up.

"What? Is mommy busy right now?"

"Meow meow!" She jumps on my shoulder. I chuckle and go back to the desk and proceed. Anna pet Bandit.

"You having fun with daddy?" The kitten smiles with a cute meow. Bandit looks at the pile of paper and jumps on it.

"Hey Bandit! Please don't mess that all up." I pick her up and put her on my shoulder.

"She seems like a hand off." Anna giggles.

"Yea, she is like a child I need to keep a eye on."

"O my you and the lady having a kid. I can only imagine that. I bet your child would be so adorable."

"Anna! Please don't tease me like that." Damn Now I'm having images of us having a kid. I do love kids, but I don't think I need one right now. It's a nice thought though. I go on with the work in front of me. Bandit is just enjoying herself. She jumps down to my lap and sleeps. I pet her as I keep on working. Where the heck is Noire? Uni comes towards me and pets Bandit.

"Ooooo she is so cute Anthony." Uni smiles as she pets her.

"She sure is Uni." Uni looks at me now.

"Where is my sister?"

"She is upstairs. I have no clue what the hell she is doing."

"O I see. Well I'm going to my room and enjoy a day off finally." Uni walks back upstairs. I need to get this damn work done. I go back to work as the time passes by me.

**Noire's POV**

A few hours past as now I finally have my own personal time. Anthony is downstairs doing today's paperwork. This will give me time to set up 'our room'. I giggle of the thought that we would be sharing a room. I go to his room. I see lots of anime posters and the game console hooked with the flat screen T.V His bed is black with a blanket of the symbol of Lastation on it. He is such a devoted follower. I decide to look around to see what I can take to my room. I open the closet and see something surprising.

"Wow. . .what is all of this?" I see lots of stuff labeled for my love. I look around in curiosity. I see a heart shaped locket necklace that is empty, a really pretty black ring, a new anime set of the anime, The Magical School girls, A poster of Sugo, the samurai prince from Samurai souls, and A heart shaped box and a key to go with it. The keys says in small letters 'this is the key to my heart'. He must have been harboring those feelings for me for a long time. I shed a few tears

"This is so sweet of him. I never knew he had this strong of feelings for me. I'm such a idiot for not noticing it sooner." I keep looking around and see a picture of me.

"Hey! How did he get this!" I see something written on the back of it.

'This is a picture of the most beautiful and elegant woman I have ever laid my eyes on. This is my dream girl. She is my dream girl because I know I never will get that heart of hers.' I shake my head.

"Jeez Anthony, you're too sweet to me or just plain crazy." I keep looking around and I find a note labeled my confession.

"I know I shouldn't read this, but I just really want to know." I open the note and go on reading it.

_This is a note that I don't want any one to read just yet. This is my true feeling for my goddess. I know it's wrong of me to have feelings for her, but she is like my own drug. I can't get enough of her. I know that she is violent at times, but it's her tsundere charm. This woman has finally given me more purpose than just being a soldier. I always wanted more out of my life. I have been given a wonderful chance and I will not let anyone take it away from me._

_I will be blunt here and say that I have fallen for my goddess. I love the way she walks and talks to me. She may have her flaws such as being a recluse and never wanted to admit to her feeling. She can one hell of a bitch and is stubborn as hell. She doesn't know when to give up, but that is just her charm. I got to know her personally and I fell for every aspect of her. Her loneliness is breaking my heart. I want her to know that she is never going to be alone, even if she beats the shit out of me until I turn black and blue and tells me to fuck off. _

_I will stand by her side through the good times and the bad. Through the brutal and the heavenly times. I will be standing right by her side until my last breath. I want her to know someday that I love her for all of her flaws and her strengths. I don't care if it is taboo to love her, I can't control this anymore. I just need to spill everything, even if I can't ever say this to her. Noire, If you somehow get to read this then please know that I love you. From the beautiful and graceful nature of yours to your insecurities and not wanting to ever admit anything. I love you for what you are and always will and I'm sorry that I fell for you._

I start to cry my eyes out in joy. I can't believe what I just read. I never have guess that he felt this way.

"Oh Anthony. . .I love you so god damn much. You really have made me so special. I'm sorry for not letting you in. I will make it up to you." I heard footsteps coming in.

"You already have my adoring princess." I look and see Anthony at the door.

"OH! Ummmm I can explain!" He shakes his head.

"It's alright Noire. I just didn't want you to find out just yet, but yes that note is how I felt for you for some time. Now those feeling have only gotten stronger." He lets out a big smile. I walk up to him and look right at him. I notice Uni looking at us with a smile as she passes by.

"Anthony. . .I never knew you felt that way at all." I wrap my arms around him.

"Well it had time to grow as I got to truly know you. I'm sure I have more to learn and I'm sure I will loves those all the same." He puts his hand on my cheek. We look into each others eyes.

"Why are you the way you are?

"Do I need a reason to love my loving goddess?"

"I guess not, but this is just too good to be true." He kisses me.

"Believe what you want darling, but I love you Noire." He takes my hand.

"I want to be with you Noire. That is my selfish wish."

"Well your selfish wish has been granted my sweetheart. Hehehe. Now that your here can you help me get our room set up?" His eyes widen.

"Our room?!" I giggle with delight.

"Yes silly. Now lets get started!" I take his hand and we get started to tear his room apart. He pokes my side.

"What is it?"

"You want those gifts in my closet since you decided to go through my damn closet."

"Look I'm sorry alright! Jeez Anthony." I take my gifts and take them to my room as he gathers his stuff to take it to my room. I put my journal in the heart shaped box and lock it. I put the ring on and look at the locket.

"It looks so lonely empty like this." I get my camera and grab Anthony.

"What you want darling?" He said in a sweet voice. I blush as I'm about to ask.

"You want to take a picture of us to put in this beautiful locket you got me?" He chuckles.

"Of course Noire." I jump for joy.

"Yay! Let me get the camera ready hunny." I get really giddy as I set the camera. I get next to him and take his hand. He pulls me close to him.

"Let's cherish these memories darling." The camera flashes as it takes the picture of us. I take the camera and connect it to my laptop and print a couple copies of the picture. I get the tiny one and cut it out and slide it in the locket. I put the locket necklace on. I open it and smile as I look at the picture of us. He comes from behind.

"We look amazing together Noire."

"We sure do sweetheart." I'm so happy that I have him by my side.

"Let's get the rest of our room done darling." I nod my head.

"Yes let's get this done." I hear meowing coming towards me.

"Ooooo Bandit my adorable kitty! You wanna help to?"

"Meow meow meow!" She jumps up and down. She is so adorable. Anthony and I get our room done as the times flies by. We spent the rest of the day together. We finally get our room done. The posters of hung up and his blanket is on my bed now. Well it's now our bed.

"So Noire why did you want to do this." I turn red.

"I want us to be together every night Anthony." He blushes as well.

"You're to damn sweet Noire." I laugh once more and I take his hand.

"I just want you next to me. I hope I'm not being selfish."

"Not at all darling." I see the moon shine through my window. I didn't think it was that late already. I see Bandit already sleeping in her bed. He walks away.

"I need to get my clothes from my old room. I will be back."

"Alright hunny." I start to get dressed for bed. I guess I will keep my hair down since I'm sure he will ask for my hair down again. He comes back to my room with his pile of clothes.

"Well hello there sexy." He winks. I just sigh.

"You have to be a perv Anthony?" He just laughs.

"Can you blame me for having such a beautiful woman like you." He puts his hands on my hips.

"Jeez Anthony you're just to flattery."

"I'm just saying what is on my mind." I look at him with a pouty face.

"I'm sure if you said what is own your mind then I would give you a damn beating." He looks right to my eyes.

"Your body is extremely sexy right now." He gives me a kiss. I kiss him back.

"You're such a pervert, but I can say that your quite sexy yourself." I giggle like a school girl. He blushes crimson red.

"W-w-w-why thank you Noire."

"Oh your so adorable." I take him to my bed and we lay down together. He talks off his shirt. God he is so sexy. His body sure turns me on. I need to keep myself under control. He looks at me and takes my hand with our fingers interlocked.

"What are you looking at?"

"O nothing darling. He lays his head my chest.

"Are you serious?" He looks at me.

"I can't lay on you? You're so comfy Noire." I just sigh.

"Your lucky that I love you Anthony. I wrap my arms around him. He soon falls asleep.

"Sweet dreams my sweet prince." I hear him whisper.

'Sweet dream my princess. I love you' I smile as I sleep a amazing dream of us. This is the best thing that has ever happen to me. Thank you Anthony for everything that you have done for me. You have truly made my dream come true. You have given me true happiness.

**Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoy this sweet chapter. So I have a new poll question I want input on! It's for another story. Don't worry I will not start publishing until on of my stories has ended. As always thank you for reading. Until the next chapter.**


	18. When Hearts Combine!

**Chapter 17**

**When Hearts Combine!**

Six months pass as Noire and I enjoy our heavenly relationship. We tend to clash a lot though, but I guess it's all part of a relationship. We have been keeping taps on Zack, but he hasn't been causing too much trouble for us. We get a call from Neptune to go to Planeptune. I haven't been there yet so this will be interesting to say the least. This worries me of the reason why though. She wants to talk about Zack's crimes that he has been causing around Gameindustri as he has form a cult to bring down the goddesses and bring a new world order.

I wait outside for Noire to come out so we can get to Planeptune. She comes out and looks at me.

"Are you ready darling?"

"Of course. Let's be going now." She looks at me with a serious face.

"Now Anthony, we need to be formal and not show so much affection to the others, alright." I nod my head.

"I know that Noire." I take her hand. "We can at least hold hands until we get there." She blushes.

"Of course darling." She giggles and we get on our way to Planeptune. We finally get to Planeptune and let go of our hands. This is a huge city. It's all futuristic and really bright. I feel like I have just jump into the future. We ride on a sliding platform. It's the year 3000! Just kidding. We finally get to Neptune's basilicom. We enter and see the other goddesses there as well. Neptune jumps out of no where. I worry about her as a goddess.

"Hello Lonely Heart! Hello Mr. Guard!" Jeez this doesn't get old at all. Noire starts to yell at her.

"Can you stop with that Neptune!? We are here to have a serious meeting!"

"Maybe I will when you get yourself a boyfriend." Neptune laughs childishly. "Like that would ever happen!"

"I could so get a boyfriend!"

"Ooooo really now? I will have to see that to believe it. You could hook up with Mr. Guard right there." Noire turns red and silent. Vert speaks up.

"I think Neptune just hit a nail for once."

"That is surprising to say the least." Blanc stated in her unemotional tone. I turn red and try to speak up.

"L-let's get this meeting started now ladies! So you have told us about Zack and his newly formed cult right?"

"Yea! It's now known as ummm what is it again guys?" Jeez Neptune you're clueless.

"It's called The Arfoire World Alliance or AWA for short. Of course people who have joined have joined due to fear." Vert stated.

"Damn I didn't think he would gain a following after the deity of sins has fallen."

"So Noire filled you in of what we had done?" Vert asked me.

"That is correct Lady Vert. I have knowledge of what has happened here."

"Good. I would hate for us to explain it." Blanc stated.

"So we need to find the root of this and rip it from the ground."

"That would be the final goal yes, but we need to locate this Zack character first to get to that goal. You known anything Anthony?" Vert is sure asking questions.

"He was once my old friend from my world. He seems to be controlled by Arfoire now though."

"Your world?" Neptune stated in confusion.

"You're not of this world and neither is your friend?" Blanc asked me.

"No I am not."

"I'm surprised you didn't know Blanc. Noire told me that he came here from another world and has a teleporter and everything." Blanc just blew up.

"That would have been good information for us to know Noire!"

"Look I'm sorry! I was so busy with everything since we took down Arfoire."

"So you just told Vert?!"

"Yea Noire! We would have loved to know about Mr. Guard too!" I blew up at Neptune and Blanc.

"STOP! Yelling will not get us any where. We have important matters to discuss right now." I can't stand when Noire gets yelled at. She gets enough shit from her own people.

"I'm sorry Mr. Guard. I know that we have stuff to talk about." Neptune lets a smirk out. "You were rather defensive just now." She giggles.

"Of course I am. She is my goddess." I stated with a blank face.

"There seems to be more to it than that young man." Vert stated.

"This is getting rather interesting." Blanc chuckled a little.

"Hey hey! We have someone serious going on guys!" Noire stated defensively.

"I'm sorry Noire, but this is too fun picking on you guys. You're right we have to get to the bottom of this." Vert stated as she got serious. We start to come up with a plan to find Zack. We decide to find where he was last spotted. He was last seen by the ruins by Lastation. We decide to look for him there. The ruins seems to have no monsters in it though. It's rather strange to say the least.

"Man this is soooo boring! Where is this Zack guy?"

"We just need to keep looking Neptune. Be patience alright?" Vert told Neptune.

"Yea. We have no clue how strong this guy even is." Blanc stated worriedly. I'm sure he has gotten stronger since I last saw him. We keep looking around for him as no monster were around. I hear something coming from behind us. I charge at the figure.

"Nrrrrrrugh!" My sword clashes with his sword. I look into his eye and knew it was Zack. I push him away.

"Well well. I have the CPUs here right in front of me." A dark aura starts to surround him.

"Allow me to take your lives away right now!"

"You fuckin wish jackass!" Blanc transforms before me. Her hair is now light blue and messier. Her eyes are pinkish red now with anger. Her outfit is a white bathing suit with unattached sleeves. She is known as White Heart in this form

"You're going to get fucking smashed by my damn ax!" She picks up her giant ax and charges at Zack.

"Oh Blanc, must you go violent on us now. No matter I guess I will go as well." Vert transforms into her CPU form, Green Heart. Her hair is now green this time. Her eyes are purple as well. She is wearing this bikini like outfit, which reveal the bottom half of her breasts this time.

"Allow me to show you the power of a CPU young man." She goes after Zack as well.

"Here I go! TRANSFORM!" Neptune transforms into her goddess form known as Purple Heart. She has much longer hair braided in a twin tail style and darker shade of lilac. Her eyes are blue as well. She is in a skin tight black leotard. Her hair piece are now black with purple X's. Her body got so much more curvier. I need to not avert my eyes towards that.

"Let's do this Noire." She stated to her.

"Alright let's go!" Noire transforms as well and looks at me.

"Just stand back as we take care of him." Neptune charges in with the other two.

"But Noire!" She puts her hand on my chest.

"Let me protect you this time Anthony please." I nod my head slowly.

"Go get him my goddess." I crack a smile. She smiles and charges right in with the others.

"Cross Combination!" She slices Zack a few times, upper cuts him and slashes downward causing some damage. Vert comes from behind.

Rainy Ratnapura!" She stabs him several times causing a small exposition. Noire charges in with a Volcano Dive, a giant fire pillar comes from her sword setting Zack on fire. Blanc charges in like a crazed manic.

"Getter Ravine!" She smashes him into the ground with a powerful ice attack. Zack gets up with a thunderous dark aura him.

"You bitches will fear my power! Shattering Darkness!" She slices through Vert and Blanc freezing them in place. A giant black beam surrounds his sword as he charges.

"BE GONE!" He slashes upwards sending those two flying. Neptune tries to attack from behind, but he grabs her skull and throws her.

"Dumb bimbo. . .die!" She slices her down with a powerful downward slash. She screams in pain as she looks up at Zack. Noire goes in between the two and blocks him.

"O it's you. . .you damn bitch! You dare take him away from us!" He punches her away and goes for the kill. I run right in the heat of battle and take the hit through my chest. I grab his sword and forcefully pull it out.

"The hell?! You damn idiot!" Noire seems pissed off.

"I'm not watching this onslaught no more." I try to keep my composure.

"You always have to play fucking hero Anthony. You can change your mind and kill that bitch behind you." Zack stated to me.

"I told you that I will never do that! I will protect her until my last breath." A light starts to shine from my chest. Vert and Blanc get up to see what is going to happen.

"I will punish you for this Zack! It's time to bring him out now." A light shines down on me. I'm noticing that Noire is getting sucked in with me. We look at each other and take our hands as we start to fuse together.

'_This is it. Now I can finally see what true power is. I'm rather excited about this. Go you damn dense idiot and take down that bastard.' _It's that voice from when I was dead. I'm not crimson heart this time. A giant red sword comes from the light.

"W-what is going on Anthony!?" Noire stated with panic.

"Like hell I would know hun! It seems our power is combining. Let's try this out!" I take her and kiss her as the light surrounded us. The light fades as a new form arises. Our hair is extremely long and pink. We have dark black and red bikini armor, which is revealing. and equipped with black gauntlets. Great so Noire is controlling this body. Our eyes have one dark purple and one is teal. Her breasts also grew slightly We have black leg armor with dark red lining .We have dark flaming wings to top it off.

She let's me come up with the name of this form, so we are Crimson Black Heart. Everyone is shocked at what just happened.

"Holy shit! They fused!" Blanc stated.

"I knew they had a strong bond, but this is crazy!." Vert stated.

"That looks really awesome. Noire you look great." Noire turns towards the other girls.

"Why thank you Neptune. I can't believe I have acquired this form." She seems really shocked and so am I.

"The hell did Anthony go?!" Zack is too shocked to attack. Noire turns to him.

"He is with me. Now we will show you what a CPU can truly do." She grabs the giant great sword. This sword is taller then her having a length of six feet and is double-edged.

'Let's do this darling' She whispers to me.

'With pleasure' I stated to her as my dark purple eye shined. She slices through Zack with incredible power.

" Crimson Ribbon Dance!" She slices and dices following with a kick upward sending him flying.

"Like I'm going to lose this time!" He charges downward and she clashes with him. I commend a skill to her.

"Burning Hearts!" A dark blue and red aura surrounds her and she pushes him away. We feel incredible power flowing within.

"The fuck is this power?!" Zack charges at us again. She blocks in no problem.

"This is the power of Lastation! We will send you to the grave! Here is our EXE Drive! Infinite Crimson Blades!" She slices through him and flies back and forth through him with each powerful slash causing a small explosion. She flies and and charges full force at him. She darts through him and flies up to throw her sword down.

"Let's finish this now!." Swords surround him and she snaps her fingers having the swords stab him and ultimately knocking him out.

"God damn it! Not again!." He falls down in defeat and fades into the darkness. I'm sure we will see him again. She looks around to see everyone is alright. Everyone goes towards her.

"So where is Anthony?" Neptune asked her.

"He is inside of me." Everyone got wide eyed.

"The hell?!" Everyone said at the same time.

"This might a shock to you but he is a CPU and he was trying to go CPU, but then this happened." Noire blushed slightly.

"Wait. . .he is a CPU!?" They seem really shocked. A light shines as Noire and I go back to our human form. Damn time limits! Something seems off. I look at Noire and notice she doesn't have clothes on. I look and notice that I lost my clothes to. HOLY SHIT! Noire screams as I stare at her.

"AHHHHHHH! YOU DAMN PERVERT!" She punches me square in the face and I fall face first to her lap. Well I have the best seat in the house for this viewing. So she shaves? I be damn. She punches me off to the side and starts to punch me over and over again.

"Pervert! Pervert! Pervert! Pervert! PERVERT!"

"Ouch! I think that is enough now!" The other girls go back to their human forms and laugh at us.

"Looks like a wardrobe malfunction happened here." Blanc stated with a small smile.

"Oh this is too funny! Ahahahahahaahhaha!" Neptune falls on the floor laughing her ass off as Noire and I and butt naked. Vert walks away from us.

"I will be back with some clothes for you guys." She chuckles as she leaves us. She finally stops punching me and tries to cover herself. I stand up and cover my crotch, but I seem to be excited. She looks at me with a disgusted look.

"You perverted idiot." She looks at my crotch area.

"Hey I have no clue we would lose our clothes during this mess and you really expect me to control this!?"

"Yes! You need to learn some control Anthony."

"O come on Noire seriously!"

"This is rather amusing to watch. They argue like a married couple." Blanc stated. Neptune can't respond due to her laughing. We wait for Vert to come back with some clothes for us. Noire and I discuss on how to remedy this so it don't happen like this again. So we will just make sure we bring a set of clothes in case this shit happens again. Vert finally comes back with a set of clothes for each of us. She brings rather bland black clothing for us and underwear for each of us.

"Here Anthony I hope I got the right kind of boxers for you." Thank god she got boxers. Those are comfy and don't suffocate my crotch. My boy needs air. Noire goes towards and corner to get dressed.

"Don't you try to look pervert!" Damn she is pissed. I'm going to have to make it up to her later. I get dressed in the other corner. We get back together.

"Let's get home now guys." Neptune yawns as Vert stated that.

"Yea, but I have a few questions for over here. So how the heck did you become a CPU mister?"

"I figured with this sharicate in my heart I think that is how I was able to get that power."

"Sharicate?" Blanc and Vert stated.

"Yea, I was in the verge of death until Noire saved me with her sharicate." Noire blushed deep red in silents. Vert chuckles.

"Our Noire did something like that. Now I have to ask this Mr. CPU. Are you guys together? It just seems strange for her of all people to do that with any intentions." I blush as she asked. Noire speaks up and takes my hand.

"I guess I can't hide it any more. We're together if you guys have to know." Blanc smiles.

"That's good. I was getting worried that you would lock yourself away."

"You were worried about me?" Neptune jumps from behind Blanc.

"Hey I might pick ya Noire, but we just want to see ya happy at the end, but now I can't call you Lonely Heart anymore."

"No you can't Neptune." Noire giggles. The girls look at Noire and I.

"You two do look adorable together. Let's leave these two love birds be now." Vert stated as she walks away.

"Alrighty! See you later love birds!" Neptune runs towards Vert.

"Anthony, thanks for watching over Noire for us. You better take care of her or else we will chase you down." A chill just went down my spine, but I let out a smile regardless.

"There is no problem with that Blanc."

"Good, now I must return home and prepare for what is to come. See you guys around." Blanc walks away just leaving the two of us. I look at Noire.

"Hey look, I'm sorry for being a pervert and all that stuff. I didn't mean for that to happen." Noire hugs me.

"It's alright darling. I know you didn't mean it, but why must you be such a pervert?" She giggles and I blush.

"I can't help it Noire." I put my hand on her cheek. "You just ignite my heart." Our faces come together for a passionate kiss.

"As you ignite mine, my sweet prince." She takes my hand and we walk back home. It's night time at this point. We decide to eat some dinner and head off to bed. She looks at me.

"Do you have to look at me while I'm getting dressed?"

"Well I already saw ya nude so. . ."

"That's not a good excuse to stare you perv!"

"You can't stop me from looking all the time you know." She just laughs a little.

"I-I guess not. Fine enjoy the view if you so desire, but you need to get dressed for bed to."

"Alright alright I'm getting ready for bed." I start to get dress as I finally get a look at all of her curves. She is rather a lacy kind of girl with a lacy black bra and small lacy panties to match. I'm one lucky bastard to have such a sexy woman. We get ourselves to bed and we cuddle together.

"So Noire how are feeling?"

"I'm great why you asking?"

"I just thought I would ask since we fused together today."

"Yea, that was weird, but I guess that means our love is strong." We both blush and share a moment of laughter. I put my head on her chest.

"Jeez you must really loves my chest or something."

"They're really soft and comfy." She just sigh.

"Men will be men I suppose." She puts her arms around me and kisses my forehead.

"Sweet dream my prince."

"Sweet dreams my princess." We both close our eyes and fall asleep in each other around as I pull her closer to me causing her breasts to squeeze against my face. Noire. . .I will make sure that we can save Gameindustri together as one.

**Author's Note: My god did I love this idea submitted to me by Sandshrew Master 317. Thank you man for the fusion idea. I have some news. I think I'm putting Reborn on Hiatus for a while. I might even consider stopping it I don't know yet. I can't seem to get it right for me at all. Sorry guys for that. Hey thank you as always for reading and thanks I advance to all who answer my poll question. Until next time guys :)**


	19. Dark Earth 1: Honorable Father

**Dark Earth Part 1: Honorable Father**

_**These segments are going to talk about the Earth in which Anthony is from and to tell a bit of back story about how Anthony became to be the mercenary he is now. I hope you enjoy.**_

The world we all knew and loved is now just a barren land for monsters to kill and pillage through the lands. Our world government thought it would be a great idea to test out some new weapons which are known as code ravage or ravagers. These ravagers are experiments that in which the government take the genes of human and fuse them with predators of the world such as bears, lions, panthers and other giant beast of that kind. It all went horribly wrong and they start to kill everyone.

These ravagers start to reproduce really quickly since they don't have a define way to reproduce with a animal such as two lions or two bears. This has been going on since I was born eighteen years ago. My father was a scientist that found a miracle in which we can leave this place behind and go to another, but everyone hated this idea as we couldn't handle living in set dimensions that we tried to conquer. My father one day told me with him to an another dimension.

"Come with me son. We will be fine." He is rather a built man with long black hair and blue eyes. He is sword fighter and we train me to use these sword. I'm about eight years old at this point. My birthday is next month so I will be nine soon. We get inside the teleporter he created. The teleporter shines brightly as we get teleported to the another dimension. We landed in a industrial city. My fathers takes me inside in the city. He takes me to the hotel and tells me to relax there for a while he gathers some information.

**Sean's POV**

My name is Sean Cooper. I'm an inventor of the teleporter. We have made a amazing milestone in human history. I am here in the hyper dimension world once more to check on something and see what I can do for my only son. I have to see how Anna is doing. She works for the goddess here in the city of Lastation. She seems to be off today. She sees me and runs towards to me and gives me a hug.

"Sean! How are you doing today?" Anna stated with a smile

"I'm fine Anna, how you doing?" I kiss her with a smile on my face.

"I'm alright hun. How is our son doing?" I need to lie to her. I can't let her get attach to him for varies reason since we are barely ever here.

"He is fine Anna." She looks at me with a blank face.

"When can I see him?" I got silent for a second.

"When my world isn't in such a dangerous state."

"Why not let him be here where is it safe."

"I need him to be able to fight when I pass on."

"Do you have to have him fight so young Sean?" She asked in a depressed tone.

"Yes Anna, please understand what I'm doing. Now let's enjoy your day off Anna." I let out a smile.

"O OK. Do you have any pictures this time Sean?" I take out some pictures of me and my son.

"Aww he is soo cute!" She looks at the pictures of my son and I. I hand her a picture of my son.

"Here you can have this picture." It's a picture of my little boy holding his first sword.

"Ooo what a cute little swordsman." Anna puts the picture in her purse and takes my hand and we go on our way. She takes me to her house. Compa seems to be visiting. She has rather a big bust for her age, since she is younger than Anna. She is in training just like Anna. She has creamy pink long hair with a hand band with a 'C' on it. Her eyes match her hair. She wears a wool sweater with unattached sleeves. She wears a red plaid skirt, a black choker with a heart, and brown knee socks. She is about thirteen right now.

"O hello Anna! Hi Sean." Compa said with her usual smile. Such young innocence she has.

"Hello Compa. I see that you're studying again."

"Well of course. I need to make sure I can succeed! You wanna study with me?"

"Nah, I wish to spend some time with Sean." Compa giggles.

"O I understand. Please enjoy yourselves. Hey Sean! How is the little boy doing?"

"O he is doing fine. He is training right now."

"That awesome. I'm sure he will be great just like you." I got sadden for some reason.

"I hope one day that he can continue what I am doing right now."

"What do you do again?" Compa is such a air head.

"I travel from this world to my world trying to rebuild my world to its prime."

"O that's amazing Sean!" She seems really excited. "You're such a awesome hero!" Her eyes shine.

"I need no flattering Compa. Let's be going Anna." I take her hand and we go on our way to our day off. I wish I didn't have to hide my son from his own mother, but I need to make sure no scars are created. I guess Compa will be waiting for us to come back.

**Anthony's POV**

I start to walk around the hotel and notice that the front door is open. I go towards the door and leave with the hotel lady noticing me.

"I can finally see what this city is like." I run around and enjoy the giant city like a amusement park. I run around and notice someone doors is open. I go towards the door and see a young beautiful girl with pink hair. She seems to be reading something. Why the heck is her door open. I try to close her door, but she noticed me and walks towards me.

"Oh! What is a young boy walking around. Please come in!" She takes my hand and gives me some pudding. I eat it with glee.

"Aww your so cute!" She pats my head. I look at her.

"Thanks for the pudding young lady!" I let out a big smile.

"O no problem, but you shouldn't be roaming around the city like that. That is dangerous for little kids." I get a bit mad.

"I can defend myself lady! I can use a sword." I pull out my small sword I got from my father.

"Oh put that away!" I put my sword back.

"How can you use a sword so young?" She asked me.

"Why should I answer if I don't even know your name."

"O I'm sorry, my name is Compa and your name?"

"I'm Anthony! The amazing kid swordsman!" I smile brightly.

"That's awesome. Would you like more pudding?"

"Yes Compa! I would love more please!" She gives me more pudding. I go on munching on the pudding.

"So back to my question, how you use swords so young?"

"My daddy train me to fight since we live where monsters roam."

"That's sound rough." Compa gives me a hug." I push her away and I scream.

"Please don't do that!" Compa looked at me with confusion.

"Why not? Kids love hugs."

"Not me! I don't like hugs from strangers."

"Well why not we become friends then?"

"Why should we?"

"I want to be your friend that's why"

"If you give me more pudding I will think about it." Compa smiles and gives me some more pudding.

"Here you are Anthony! Please enjoy

"Thank you Compa!" We talks a little as I keep eating pudding. She is training to be a nurse for Planeptune. I don't know what that city is or why she is here. She said she is here visiting a friend, but she is with a guy right now. I enjoy my time with her before I decided to go back a few hours later as the sun sets.

"Thank you Compa! I need to go back home now." I go towards the hotel.

"See you later Anthony!" She waves good bye to me. I get back to my room without no one noticing. I lay down on my bed and wait for my dad to return.

**Sean's POV**

Anna and I enjoy a day out together. I do love her very much, but I need to make sure she doesn't get attach to my son. I need him to save my world from it's demise.

"Thank you Sean for a great day again." She gives me a kiss.

"Anytime darling. I must go back to my hotel now. I'm going to hunt some monsters for material tomorrow."

"Alright. . .be careful alright." She gives me a hug and walks back to her house. I go back to my hotel to check on my son.

"How you doing son?" He looks at me with his brown eyes.

"I'm fine dad. Are we going to fight monsters?"

"You need to stay here Anthony. I will be fighting monsters tomorrow.

"But dad, I can fight to!" He seems rather angry.

"You're not ready yet son. Please understand that son."

"Alright. . ." I tuck him to bed and give him a kiss on the forehead.

"Good night son, I will see you in the morning." He falls asleep as I go on with hunting monsters. A month passes as I fight monsters day and night. I finally get enough money and material to go back. I hand my son a remote device to get us back home. I go to see Anna again after a month of hunting monsters. She is at the goddess's basilicom working right now. I had to ask the guards to let me through just to see Anna. I finally get to see Anna, but I heard that a child is in the endless plains in trouble.

"I'm sorry Anna, but I must go to save the child.

"O I understand Sean." She gives me a kiss.

"Please be careful hunny."

"O I will Anna." I go on my way to the endless plains. I see my son surrounded my monsters as he tries his very best to fight them off. I run in between the monsters.

"You damn monsters!" I slice through one of the monsters as I try my best to fend them off. Some members of the guild come to help. One of them if IF. She has long brown hair and emerald eyes. She wears a black tap top with a over sized blue jacket with many pockets. Her weapon choice is qatars or claws if she buys a new weapon.

"I'm here now! No worries with the wind walker of Gameindustri here!" She slices through the monster behind me. How can such a young girl fight so well. I see my son trying to fight to.

"HI YAH!" He cuts one of the smaller monsters down. We all try our best to fight off the endless horde. I go in front of the giant fenrir as it's claw goes through me.

"AHHGH!" I stab the monster to have it go away. I hold my chest to try to not bleed out.

"Daddy!" My son comes towards me as I fall down.

"Damn it boy, why did you have to go and fight these monsters." I try to get out and fight the fenrir with IF. I know now my time is short as I go on fighting the monster that is taking my life away. Anna. . .I'm sorry that I will not be back this time, but please understand what must be done.

"Hurricane Vortex!" I slice and dice through the monsters as it screams in agony.

"Demon Flame!" The flames of IF's move get's sucks in the hurricane and burns the beast alive. I don't have much time life now. I must take now this beast now. I charge up for one final attack.

"Cosmic Blades!" Swords surround me as I grab each sword and deliver the final as I kick it in the air.

"Dogma's Rage!" My sword glows dark blue and I release a beam of blue flames to cut the beast in half. It finally falls, but I fall with it as I fell to the ground and having death take my away.

**Anthony's POV**

Dogma's Rage!" As my dad finally takes down the monster before us he falls in defeat. I run towards his now dead body.

"Daddy! Daddy!" I shake his body in hopes he is going to be alive.

"S. . .on , please get to somewhere safe. . .as soon as you can and get back home" He hands me his things and close his eyes as he passes on.

"NO! You can't die!" IF takes my arm and takes me away.

"Come on! We need to get you to the basilicom ASAP!" I try my best to get to him, but to no avail as IF drags me to the basilicom and calls for Noire, the goddess of Lastation.

"What is going on?" Noire stated.

"I need this boy to stay here with you for a while as I get back and gather the bodies of the damn guild members."

"Alright IF. . .I guess I can keep him here for little while or I will send him to the hotel."

"Do what you wish Noire. I must be going back to the endless plains!." IF runs out the door. Noire comes towards and take me back to the hotel. She notice that I'm not even speaking a word.

"This must be really rough you." Noire puts her hand my shoulder. I look at her for a second and then look at the ground as we get to the hotel.

"I'm sorry that I can't watch you, but I need to make sure I get work done. I will be back to check on you later." Noire walks away as I'm left alone. I go to my room and activate the teleporter.

"Dad. . .I will avenge your death." I teleport back to my world, the barren wasteland known as Earth. I see it's day time and all of the mercenaries are sleeping. I need to take up after my dad now. Some kind of birthday I just had. I saw my father die in front of me and I never got to see my mother. I need to man up and fight. I pick my my father's sword.

"Don't worry dad I will everything in my power to bring us happiness!" I see a note from my dad.

_In case I pass away, I just want you to know that I don't expect you to go on with the teleporter experiments. You might learn secrets that are too horrible to bear and people will hate us for what we are doing. At the end of everything, I just want to see my little man follow his heart before anything else. I love you son and that will never change regardless of what you do._

"Daddy. . .I will follow my heart." People days later found out that my dad has died and jump for joy upon his death. They also believe that his experiments were too far fetched. I live with my uncle and aunt now and I go to join the mercenaries in my father's place. My family seems to be extremely selfish, but when you live in a world with nothing to go around you tend to be selfish of what you have. People seem to pray that I'm not going to make it, but Zack always makes sure that I come back alive. He is my only friend in this barren world.

I got stronger and stronger as I keep fighting monsters for the next few months. I have even the title' the little burning ace' due to my high skill level. I seem to be more distance from my family as I keep fighting. School isn't much different except the fact we are train to live in a hostile environment or fight monsters. The school system is the same you know from K-12. It's just now school don't teach Math of Science, they teach either survival skills or fighting skills. I hope some day I can find my mother. Don't worry mommy I will find you no matter what it takes

**Author's Note: Hello people. I'm having these Dark Earth segments through this story to give some back story. I hope you like them :) Anyways thanks for people who voted on my newest poll question. It's a tie so for between IF. Compa, Falcom, and Hatsumi Sega. It's only been a week though. It will be decided by June or July who will get her own love story. Thanks for reading as always until the next chapter guys :)**


	20. Lust no Longer Contained

**Chapter 18**

**Lust no Longer Contained**

It has been months since Noire and I fused together. I have no idea how it happened or why it even happened. I can assume that our bond has gotten stronger and stronger since our confession. Our kitten, Bandit is about 9 months old now and my lord does Noire adore her so much. The organization known as AWA has been causing a lot of problems for all of us CPUs. We have been working non-stop for three months now.

Noire and I finally decided to give us a break for once. Uni has notice that we have been killing ourselves trying to keep our shares up. Uni seems to be working to be the next CPU once and if Noire steps down. I will be honest here I am starting to think that Noire is having Uni working to be the next CPU because I think Noire is unhappy being a CPU. She seems so much happier with me and just enjoying herself than anything else. I think though that she will not step down with out a good reason, she was really depressed and reclusive before I came along.

I wake up after our hard work yesterday and start our little vacation before we proceed with saving the world. Our bond is really strong and genuine. I never thought I would ever have happiness like this. I heard a cute yawn in a later time then usual since she didn't set her alarm for once. She looks at my dark brown eyes.

"Good morning darling~" She is so adorable with her hair down looking at me with her red eyes.

"Morning sweetheart." I blink a few times as I yawn.

"Tired I see hehehe~" She is extremely happy this morning. I hear Bandit meow as she jumps on the bed. Noire picks her up and puts her close to her face.

"Awww your so cute aren't you." I swear if we ever have a kid she would smother our child. I have a feeling that I'm going have to do the punishments for our child. We finally get out of bed and get ready for our day off. We walk downstairs and see Uni is already working. I walk up towards her.

"Hey Uni, you need help with any of that work at all?" She looked at me funny.

"No, you guys need some time together. You have been working really hard." I blushed upon that fact.

"I-I suppose so Uni but-" She cuts me off.

"No buts Anthony! You told me that you would make my sister happy. You're going back on that now?"

"Of course not Uni. Why would I ever do that?"

"Good, I would hate to snipe you down regardless whether you're a CPU or not." A chill went down my spine. I look right into her eyes.

"If I ever make her unhappy in anyway then I will take any punishment coming my way." Noire jumped in shock. Uni seemed really surprised.

"Really now? You're not saying that just to cover your ass?"

"I'm being serious Uni. I wouldn't dream of hurting the woman I have grown to love and adore. It honestly pains me to think you even think I would hurt her." Noire turned red as I stated that. Uni shakes her head.

"You're ridiculous Anthony. I sometimes question if you're even human." She chuckles a little under her breath.

"When you love someone with all of your heart and soul. . .you would gladly do anything for them." I let out a bright smile as I stated that corny line Noire puts her arms around me.

"Must you be so sweet Anthony?" I put my hand on top of hers.

"I'm stating what is on my mind and in my heart that's all."

"Stop being so lovey dovey. You're getting in my way of my work." Uni stated with a pouty face. I pull Uni towards me and hug her.

"Hey you deserve some love to Uni." I chuckled. Uni looks right at me.

"I guess I should expect this if you become my brother some day." I jumped and blushed.

"B-b-b-b-brother?"

"Well yea, you plan on marrying my sister right?" Oh shit! I didn't even get a chance to think that. Marriage. . .that's deep, but I am willing to go down that crazy road once this mess is over.

"Once we save our world from Arfoire. . .then I plan on it." I boldly stated. Noire and Uni let of me and looked at me in shock.

"WHAT!?" Both of the girls stated in shock.

"Is that a bad thing?" I'm really confused.

"Well not really Anthony, but you know most guys barely ever think about that at all. Most of them try to avoid marriage as much as they can to be honest." Noire stated to me. Ok the hell? Even in my barren world men at least want to marry that special someone, even if it is for selfish reasons. My reason are selfish sure, but I will work to make up for my selfish desires.

"Well I did state that I was different." I smile.

"OH! I know that all too well." Noire chuckled and takes my hand.

"Let's leave Uni be now. We have a day off to enjoy my darling~" She drags me away from Uni. She looks at us with a smile on her face.

'They do look really cute together. I will give them that.' Bandit jumps onto Uni's lap.

"Aww you want to be with me? Alright, You can be with me today Bandit." Bandit meows as she gets comfy on her lap. Noire and I enjoy some game time together as we play a RPG adventure Co-op game. She lays on me making herself comfy. She looks at me with her beautiful eyes.

"You relaxed?" She asked me.

"Very much so sweetheart." I nodded my head as I'm trying to focus on the game, but to no avail and I keep looking at her.

"Am I that attractive?" She asked me with a smile as she pauses the game and gets close to my face.

"Y-yes, you're so beautiful Noire." I stated softly.

"I'm happy to hear that I'm beautiful to you darling~" She gives me a kiss. I pull her in her another kiss. Damn it I'm letting my primal desire get the best of me. She doesn't seem to mind has she isn't letting up either. She puts her hand on my cheek as we go on kissing. This passion feels so good. I can't get enough of it. We finally let go and she puts her head on my chest.

"You sure know how to make a girl special."

"Well I try." We proceed with our game as we slay down a whole bunch of monsters in our virtual way. We enjoy a few hours of slaying monsters until she turns off the game and drags me away. I look at her weirdly.

"Now what are we doing?"

"Oh you will find out~" She takes out of the basilicom and takes me to the giant cherry blossom tree where we confessed our love at.

"Why are we here Noire?"

"I just love this place so much. A wonderful memory resides here that will never die." She gives me a radiant smile. I take her hand and pull her next to me.

"A memory of our love."

"Indeed darling. This place always appears in my dreams."

"It does?"

"Yes, I dream of my glorious wedding to be right here. I see myself in a beautiful wedding dress and I walk on the altar and seeing you in a sexy suit~" I turn crimson red.

"R-really?" I never knew she thought about marriage to that extent.

"Y-yea." She looks right into my eyes.

"I love you Anthony and that will never change that, I promise." She clings to my arm. I smile upon her saying that.

"I love you Noire and I always will no matter what." She looks at me.

"No matter what happens?" I give her a gentle kiss.

"No matter what happen sweetheart, I promise."

"I will hold you up to that promise." I chuckled.

"I expect nothing less from my lady"

"You better not. Now why don't we lay under that tree we're so fond of." She takes me under the giant cherry blossom tree and sit against it. The petals fall and glide in the wind as we enjoy and relaxing time together. A escape from the hell we must face in the near future once more. A sweet escape we all cherish in our lives. The sun sets as we finally get up and watch the tree snow petals around it.

"Anthony? If we ever get married, is there a way we can have our wedding here?" She asked me with a blush on her face. I look right at her.

"I would love that Noire." She jumps for joy.

"Really?! We can have it here?!" She seems really excited.

"You seems really happy about that." I laugh out loud. She stops and crosses her arms.

"Well if a goddess if going to have a wedding it should be only the most beautiful. It's not like I want to really get married or anything."

"So Tsundere Noire. Just so Tsundere."

"SHUT UP!" I just keep on laughing and take her hand.

"Hey still love ya all the same sweetheart."

"M-me too"

"You're so adorable when you blush like that with that pouty face of yours."

"Jeez, do you have to tease?"

"Just a little. I can't resist it sometimes."

"You're so mean~ Hehehe."

"Yea I'm a meanie I know."

"You're my meanie~ Tehehe."

"Yes I am Noire, yes I am." We walk back to the basilicom and decide to cook dinner for all of us. I have finally get to see Kei. Wonder where the hell she has been.

"Ah, Hello how was your guys day off?" Kei asked us.

"Oh Just wonderful~" Noire is just really bouncy today.

"I see that your relationship with him has been really positive for you." Kei smiles.

"It really has Kei." I have to ask now.

"So where the hell have you been?"

"Oh I had to take care of some business. It took a lot longer thanks to AWA getting in the way of everything. I must thank you by the way for suppressing them."

"No problem at all Kei. Now I'm going to make some food."

"OH! Let me help darling!" Noire walks with me to the kitchen.

"I guess he was chosen for more then just being a hero of Gameindustri. I never would think he would take Noire's heart and give it more life. She really needed that kind of affection. I'm happy for the both of them. Noire and I make pork roast in a soup base. She get super serious when she cooks.

"Hand me those spices." I hand her some basil and seasoning. I cut up the pork for her and put it in for it to cook.

"Hey we make a pretty good cooking team. We should open a shop~."

"Maybe, I'm not really a big fan of cooking. I just learned it to survive that's all"

"You're really good for just cooking to survive."

"I wanted my damn food to be good at least, but you cook really good to."

"Really?" O fuck me those adorable shiny eyes of hers.

"Hell yea. I would eat your cooking every single day Noire." She giggles with that complement.

"I'm glad you like my cooking. I never thought I was that good. I never cook all that much until I met you. I wanted to impress you by being the perfect woman." I shake my head.

"What?"

"You're already the prefect woman regardless of all the flaws you might have, you're the perfect woman to me. Please don't try so hard hun." She slaps my chest.

"Stop being so sweet."

"Hey I'm just saying Noire. I love you for you not some image you try to create for me. I don't try to create a image for you. Yea I can be sweet as sugar, but I can be a royal asshole as well. It's just what I am. I am always honest though no matter what. It's just how I am as a person."

"I understand darling and I love you for that. Now let's get this dinner done." I nod my head as get the food ready for the four of us. Pork roast soup with fresh green beans and baked potatoes. Not a big fan of potatoes to be honest. Go ahead yell at me all you like. It's a texture thing. Noire and I come out with the food and set the table. I see Bandit wants some. I go into the kitchen and mash up of pork roast for her.

"What are you doing?" Noire asked me.

"I thought I would be nice and give Bandit some pork."

"Are you serious?!"

"Her freaking wet food has meat in it so what is the different. This is healthier to be honest I think." She gives me for angry look.

"If she gets sick I'm so kicking your ass Anthony."

"Yea yea what ever you say hun." Noire got pissed really quickly

"DON'T YEA YEA ME MISTER!" Bandit meows as she sits between. I look at her.

"You don't like mommy and daddy fighting do ya?" Bandit looks at me and meows loudly at me as if she is saying no. I put her plate of mashed up pork.

"Here you go girl." I give her a smile and she charges at the plate.

"See she likes it." Noire sighs.

"Whatever, let's eat now darling" We all enjoy the dinner Noire and I made. Everyone seemed to enjoy as they go to their rooms, including Bandit. Noire and I clean up the kitchen and go upstairs. We see Bandit in Uni's room.

"I guess they had some bonding time together today." Noire stated.

"I suppose so." We walk into our room and get ready for bed. I feel this burning feeling. Noire and I look at each other.

"What are you looking at?"

"You." I stated boldly.

"Of course you are." I put my hand on her cheek and kiss.

"Mhmm!" She seems shocked, but returns the kiss. She expects me to control myself for much longer. . .I don't think I can anymore. Our passionate kiss turns in a make out session for a while. I lose some control and put myself on top of her. I look into her eye. She blushes crimson red.

"W-what do think you're doing."

"I-I'm sorry, but I don't think I can control myself much longer."

"How badly do you want me?" We both turn red.

"I want you so badly Noire." I start to kiss her neck. I hear her moan softly.

"A-Anthony. . ." I keep at it to try to turn her on, but she stop me and looks at me.

"You must really want this." She stood and takes off her nightgown. O Lord does she have a nice body. She takes off my shirt and jumps on me.

"If this is what you want. . .then give me all of your love darling." She kisses me. We moan lustfully as we make out.

"I shall give you all of my love hun."

"As I will give you all of my love darling. I hope your ready because I'm not letting you sleep tonight."

"Oh I wasn't planning on it at all my lady."

"Good, now kiss me my sexy man." She push me into the bed as we kiss with lust. I'm sorry for not able to hold on anymore. You're just to irresistible Noire. I love you sweetheart.

**Author's Note: O I have been waiting for this! My god yes! I'm such a pervert I know XD. So yea if you thought the sex in Reborn was something. . .umm times that by at least five. I'm going all out on this! So Warning for you people next chapter is a damn steamy sex scene! Anyways So Tekken and IF are winning the poll race so far. I'm surprised bit, but again it will not be decided till like June or July. Anyway you damn perverts better enjoy the next chapter because I know I am! XD Until the next chapter.**


	21. Unbreakable Love Forms a Child of Dreams

**Chapter 19**

**Unbreakable Love Forms a Child of Dreams**

_**Hey I have to put a warning here. This entire chapter is a sex scene, so for you perverts I went all out on this for you guys Your welcome and enjoy ;)**_

As the moon glows through the window at ten O'clock at night as we begin of what is going to be the best night of my life. I didn't expect this at all. Noire I hope I can provide you the ride of your life. We're half naked as we keeping making out. She on top of me and she lets go and looks at me with lustful eyes.

"Allow us to begin my love" She puts her hand right on my crotch. Fuck I have no control

"You're such a perv. You're harder than a rock." She looks down. "You're bigger than I thought."

"Ha I'm not that big." I chuckle as I'm really just above average.

"Only one way to find out hmm~" She says seductively as she starts to go down on me. I look at her as she starts to take off my pants. She is rather bold tonight.

"So you're a boxer kind of guy?" She chuckles.

"They're comfy to wear so what?" She takes my boxer right off. Both of our eyes grew wide. Damn she is in the mood or just acting upon nervousness. She looks at my penis like a foreign object.

"W-w-w-what?" I stutter in nervousness. She pokes it and it moves

"My my you're rather turn on. Let's see it this will make you go crazy." She wraps her hand around my penis and starts to stroke it. O fuck this feel so damn good. She looks at as she goes on stroking.

"Come on darling, I want you to moan for me." She looks so seductive as she pushes her breast outward. I let out a small moan as I allow myself to relax.

"Atta boy. Please just enjoy yourself right now." She starts to stroke faster. I try my best to keep myself from moaning too much. She know this is getting my all riled up.

"Lucky for me I have watch some rather naughty anime tehehe~" Dear lord she going to do some of that stuff?! Well there goes any chance of control for me. She stops for a second. I'm breathing heavy.

"No no no. I'm not even close to done yet. I need to get you ready. I wonder how you taste." She licks my penis. I let out a moan in lust.

"Hmm? You like that?" I nod my head. " I shall keep at it. I need you all riled up baby." She licks all around my shaft as I try to not let out loud moans.

"Alright calm yourself my pervert. I have not even suck on it yet. Hopefully I don't mess up." She takes my penis in her and slowly goes up and down.

"My fucking god. This is heavenly. . ." She looks at me as if she is waiting for me to nod or something.

"K-keep going. . .you're doing great." She goes deeper as she goes up and down. This is what heaven feel like right now. My god I have thought getting a blow job would be so good. Well that's a virgin for you I suppose. She swirls her tongue around my shaft as she keeps out it. She seems to have trouble though, but I feel to high on ecstasy to even give a damn. She lets up for a few second. I see her drooling as she looks at me with crimson blush.

"You're not getting relived just yet, but I'm glad you enjoying yourself. Hey! What are you doing!" I jump on top of her and look at her half naked body riled up like a blood thirsty beast.

"Please my beautiful flower, you expect me to sit by and enjoy this myself? I need you riled up just. . .like. . .me" I stated as I tried to be seductive.

"W-what are you planning to do?" She is too sweet and succulent to resist anymore. I start from her neck and lick my way down to her breast as I get to her lacy black bra. That is coming off. I clip her bra and proceed to take it off with my teeth. My tongue goes around her breasts as I hear her moan and telling me to stop.

"P-please I will not be able to control myself Anthony." I chuckle.

"My plan exactly." I sniff for a second and my god she is heavenly as a goddess would be. I down her stomach to reach her vagina. I pull her lacy black panties off with my teeth as I go all the way down to her feet to throw them on the floor. I stare at what is now a voluptuous naked Noire. She looks extremely nervous. She speaks up.

"L-like what you're seeing?"

"Oh I'm loving it Noire."

"I'm glad my body gets you riled up because you're body is making me all hot inside."

"Then allow me to respond to that hot feeling." I start to rub her vagina until I find the clit and start to rub that. She lets out a loud moan.

"O god this feeling. . .It feel really good. Keep at it please. I want to feel pleasured."

"I have a better idea hehehe" I put my face close to her vagina and start to lick her clit. She lets out another loud moan. I keep at it as she is getting really wet.

"Yes. . .O yes Please keep doing that. Mmmmm OH GOD YES!" She puts my face right at her vagina. Damn she smells rather nice. Thank god she is really clean woman. I start to flick my tongue rapidly as I keep hearing her moan louder and louder. She grabs a pillow and moans into that.

"My fucking god this feel amazing. Keep at it. O god I feel so hot. O god what is this rushing feeling? O god Yes don't stop." She is shaking and acting like a wild animal as I keep at it. Damn my mouth is going to be sore in the morning. I suck on her clit as I proceed and lick it. Her back arches as I had some liquid squirt at my face. I shake my head. She pulls me on top of her. Her eyes are hungry for more.

"You want this don't you?" She puts her hand on her vagina as she rubs it.

"You mean I can. . .?" She takes my penis and puts it close to her vagina.

"Y-yea. I think I'm ready, but please be gentle." She stated nervously as we look into each other eyes. I go to kiss her. She puts her arms around me as we kiss lustfully for a little bit. We let go of each others lips as we look into each others eyes.

"I love you Anthony."

"And I love you Noire." I blink for a second as I try to proceed inside of her. She grunts in pain.

"Gentle gentle."

"It's going to hurt regardless I'm sure."

"Then just shove it in." I look at her with concern.

"You sure?"

"Y-yes. I will be fine. I want you inside of me already." She puts her arms around my neck.

"Please do make a animal out of me tonight."

"With pleasure." My eyes turn red as I get extremely turned on. I adjust myself for my thrust. I thrust inside of her or at least try. My fucking god she is tight as hell. She lets out a scream as I try to get myself inside of her. After a few try I finally got myself inside of her. I look at her.

"Y-you alright?"

"Y-yea please keep going. I can feel you pulsating inside of me. It feel great." I try my best to swivel myself in and out of her. We both let out moans of lust within each insert. She pulls my face towards her and kisses me.

"God Anthony Keep fucking me. Oooo yes~. This is amazing! O god right there. Fuck me with that big cock of your damn it!" The hell did this come from?! She has a dirtier mind than I thought. I start to speed up as I lose myself in the wonderful ecstasy of sex.

"My fucking god your damn pussy feel so damn good. God damn you're just sucking me in." I can feel her vagina wrapping itself around my penis as I keep at it with the speed. She keeps moaning with every thrust that I do. I grab her breasts and starts to rubs them to get her even more riled.

"OH GOD! I'm going to lose complete control if you do that! But it feels too good Oh fuck your cock is just what I fucking needed. Keep at it darling O god keep at it." I kiss her and then I lick her neck a little bit. I get faster and faster as I don't have much control at this point.

"O fuck! I don't think I can hold on."

"Oh god then just let it out! I want to feel that amazing fucking hot feeling! O fuck Damn it faster damn it!" She starts to claw my back. This finishes me off as I go as fast as I can.

"O Fuck1 I can't hold it! O Shit. I'm giving you all I got!"

"Please give it to me baby! Give it all to me!" I rapidly thrust as I relived myself inside her. Her back arches once more as I let out all of my sperm inside of her. Her nails dig into my back as she feel extremely relived. I pull and see some of my sperm pour out. Just damn is all I have to say. We both breath heavily. We look at each other.

"We're not done Anthony. Now bend me over." Damn she wants more? I'm not complaining at all here. I get up as she get on her hands and knees. My god that ass of her is amazing.

"What are you waiting for stud. Get to work. I did tell you I'm not letting you sleep~." I put my hands on her butt and put my penis inside of her. She lets out a loud moan. Again my god she is tight.

"Like the view of my butt perv?"

"Damn right I do." I start to thrust to shut her up as she starts to moan.

"Mmmmmm yes fuck me just like that. God keep at it." I keep at it as I get faster. I grab on to her ass and thrust faster as the bed squeaks. I bend over and grabs her breasts. I'm a boob guy what can I say.

"O yes feel me up baby. OH! Right there Anthony. Fuck me just like that! O god I'm going to cum Anthony again!" Her vagina is really wet. Her juices around my penis is getting me all riled up again as I thrust faster and faster.

"Yes yes yes yes yes OH GOD! I'm cumming I'm cumming! OH yes make me cum so hard baby!" She lets herself go all over me. I pull out for a second and she jumps on top of me. She puts her hands on chest.

"My turn to make you cum baby." She slide my penis inside of her.

"My god your cock is still so hard and throbbing inside of me. You must really love my pussy don't you?" Her face get close to mind as she stated it in a seductive voice.

"I love your damn pussy. It's so damn tight and wet around my cock."

"Good. Now allow me to give you a show." She starts to bounce up and down as my penis goes in and out of her. I grab her butt and squeeze it.

"My god Noire You feel so good." We both let out moans of lust as her hips swivel.

"Mmmmm You cock even feels amazing like this. God I can feel my pussy expanding from that big cock of yours."

"Oh you naughty girl you keep at that hip swivel. That feels wonderful." She lets out a few moans of pleasure as she keeps at it.

"With pleasure baby." I can see sweat dripping from her face as she keep moving around my penis. I lose control and pull her in and thrust rapidly.

"Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck! Damn it don't stop now!" I can feel her clawing my chest as I go at her like a wild animal. O fuck I'm going to cum again.

"O god Noire Noire O NOIRE!"

"Yes yes YES Finish me Anthony! Please give me all of your cum. I want that amazing feeling once more!"

"O shit I'm going to cum Noire O GOD NOIRE!" I thrust as fast as I could as I relived myself again inside her. She screams my name as her backs arches with her hands on my chest. She plops on top of me as I finally pull out. She lays herself next to me pull me next to her.

"Wow. . .that was amazing. You really rocked my world tonight~." She giggles and she cuddles next to me.

"I have no words for that at all. . .that was just. . .wow."

"Did I do that good? I didn't I think I did that well. Personally I think you did really well."

"Well for a virgin I suppose." She looks at me and gives me a kiss.

"Congratulation daddy."

"Daddy?" O shit I just realized that I relived myself twice inside of her.

"Well yea you did cum twice inside of me silly. So now that we're going to have a child together, what would like our child's name to be?" I had to think for a second.

"Alright why not I think of a girl name while you think of a boy name."

"Tomoya."

"That was quick Noire."

"Well I always wanted a child of my own. I love kids." She giggles. " So thought of one?

I close my eyes for a few second. "Rose. A simple name for our beautiful daughter."

"Rose. . .That's a pretty name. Alright so if it's a boy Tomoya and if it's a girl we will name her Rose."

"I can agree with that." I might as well since I'm going to be a damn dad. I didn't expect this during my adventure with saving the world, but I guess everything happens for a reason. Noire lays her head my chest and yawns.

"You're so warm and snugly hehehe~." She looks at me and gives me a kiss.

"Good night darling~." I give her a kiss on the forehead.

"Good night sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you to darling." She makes herself comfy and falls asleep. I fall asleep shortly afterwards. So I'm going to be a dad. Well this will makes things interesting to say the least. I can't fail now. I need to save our world so I can bring my new found family peace.

**Author's Note: So you perverts enjoy that? I loved writing it XD I don't do these very much at all so consider this my late birthday present to all of you :) Thank you all for reading. So IF and Tekken are still in the lead so far. Fun but weird fact. I listen to music while I write and the last song just so happens to be aquamarine by Asami Imai. Go figure. Anyways Until the next chapter guys :)**


End file.
